Insanity
by Allusia16
Summary: Meera is Tara's childhood friend who works as a middle school English teacher, while also battling the violent demons of her family's past. It goes without saying that she's Happy Lowman's old lady even if she doesn't know it although everyone else does. But when the A.B. and her dark past become a threat, their unspoken bond is heavily tested as the body count rises.
1. Chapter 1

1

Charming, California, a place I called home. Meera Adams is my name. I'm 26, live alone, and I'm struggling to live normally again. I just got a job at Charming Middle teaching 5th grade English. That's a good start at trying to have a normal life, right?

My body jerked some as I opened my eyes and looked at the white ceiling above me. I inhaled slowly and slowly looked to my left to see a snoring, tattooed back facing me.

"That can't be good." I mumbled. I rolled over and nudged his shoulder.

"Happy." I said lowly and only got a light swat at my hand on his shoulder and I nudged him harder now which made him groan.

"The fuck?" he groaned.

"You gotta wake up… you slept over." I replied. He never sleeps over.

"What? So?" he groaned curling up more into my blankets.

"So you need to leave. I have to get ready for work." I said moving from the bed. My room was dark, yet some of the rays of the sun was coming through my black curtains.

"Hey it's not my fault you have good pussy." he said, voice laced with sleep. I refrained from rolling my eyes and merely moved to the bathroom and stopped in the doorway for a second to look at Happy's face as he fell back asleep. That is Happy Lowman, a member of the famous SAMCRO motorcycle club. He's dangerous and he's a killer that much I know. I promised myself that when I moved back here I would stay under the radar. But I was easily pulled back in when I came into contact with my best friend, Tara Knowles. She was dating SAMCRO's vice president, Jax Teller and they threw very fun parties. Tara wanted to celebrate my return and somehow managed to have a welcome back party for me, with permission from Clay Morrow. I knew some of them when I was a young girl so Clay easily accepted me back. But they didn't really know me and I didn't really know them.

I met Happy one of their parties and so we fuck on occasion. He was good practice for me and didn't know he was helping me learn to not get attached to men I slept with.

The shower's water felt great sliding own my body. I sighed gently and massaged some of my joints. My sides were mildly bruised from last night's little get together. I was used to it now. At first I didn't think I could handle the roughness and harshness of Happy, but it seemed he brought out a side in me I didn't think I had. As I began bathing, I heard the door open and already knew it was Happy.

I thought he was going to pee, but instead I jumped at my shower curtains being pulled open. I only got a glimpse of Happy's hardened naked body before he began entering the tub. I tried to ignore him and focus on my bathing, but my wash cloth was taken and dropped to the floor and I looked at him confused only to have his lips crashing onto mine. Already my body was ignited by the taste of alcohol still on his breath. And of course, I tried to fight the urge due to limited time I had.

"We don't have time." I said trying to lean back from him, but already he had me pressed into the wall, his hand lifting my right leg up with ease.

"We always got time." he muttered roughly, kissing me once more. The fact he didn't have a condom with him was enough for me to pull my face away. It as unspoken that we always used protection as I was on birth control. We didn't know much about each other and I didn't want to catch anything. He sucked his teeth with annoyance and I looked up at him.

"Make me some pancakes?" I asked politely. He looked me over with a hard stare.

"I ain't yo maid." he said defiantly and then I leaned down to his chest and bit his right nipple which made him growl and grip the back of my head pulling me back to look up at his feral eyes.

"Please?" I asked, and he looked away contemplating for a moment.

"Aiight." he said before getting out of the shower and grabbing my towel I planned to use.

"Hey." I called and he just smirked and wrapped it around his waist and left. I shook my head and finished bathing. Once I was clean and dried. I did my hair merely pulling it back into a nice bun. I could movement from my kitchen and could hear him in the kitchen for a moment. I didn't expect him to really be there by the time I was dressed and I was correct to assume so. I was in a white and red polka dotted dress when I entered and saw a plate with four pancakes on the table. I lifted my head at the sound of a motorcycle revving and taking off.

He even washed his dishes which I stunned at. But he did like things clean that much I knew when I was at his house. I ate only two of the pancakes and saved the other two before grabbing some leftover chicken and rice for lunch.

I got to my car and took off no longer thinking of the night before. Class started at 8 and things went by smoothly as usual. When my second class started I taught and time went by. My third class however, looked tired and bored, so I stopped and made everyone get up and stretch and dance from one song of my Pandora Children's playlist. They enjoyed that tremendously. As I was grading papers during lunch, a hard knock got my attention. I lifted my head to see a white man standing in the door way confused, his eyes hard and menacing. I blinked with confusion. He had a dominant stance and wore a beige buttoned up shirt with black pants and boots.

"Hello. Can I help you?" I asked and he marched in, his eyes already trying to intimidate me.

"Are you Ms. Adams?" he asked with almost disgust? It sounded like I was in trouble. I nodded and smiled standing up now.

"Yes I am. How can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm AJ Weston." he said giving me a look over. Weston? I looked up in thought before my eyes popped with happiness.

"Oh yes. Duke Weston's father." I replied. He didn't answer. Instead he just took out a blue ribbon and tossed it on the ground.

"Should have known." he muttered. The blue ribbon was a reward I gave to students who passed all their quizzes and tests throughout the week. Duke was the only student to do so. I slowly crouched and took the ribbon in my hand. He was so happy to have it. "I came to return the handout." I stood back up and tilted my head confused.

"Handout?" I asked.

"I don't need my son getting rewards for things he hasn't earned." he accused. "I don't believe in a winning system where everyone gets a prize for participating." I nodded thinking of his words.

"Well I agree with you wholeheartedly." I replied and his eyes sharpened on me as he took a step toward me now and I tensed a bit at the motion. I glanced at his arms and could see some swastikas on his arms.

"So then why the fuck did you feel the need to give him a ribbon?" he asked and I looked up at him with a mild frown at his use of language.

"Because he earned it." I said calmer than I had expected. "He is the only child to get this ribbon in his class, because he worked for it. He passed all of his quizzes and tests and got A's on all of his homework."

Mr. Weston's frown did not move from his face.

"Singling him out now so all the colored kids can pick on him for being better than them is not going to work. I know your agenda." he accused sharply.

"My agenda is to make sure all of kids learn, and I challenge them so they want to challenge themselves in the future." I argued and he raised a finger to me.

"Don't give my son anymore of these bullshit ribbons again." he threatened, and I just stiffened some at his words before nodding.

"If that is what you want Mr. Weston. But you may want to know, Duke is very talented and smart. You should be proud." I said.

"I don't need some… African American woman to tell me that." he said with anger in each word and I winced. He was so angry. I had never seen that in Duke before. But it made sense as to why he was so shy around the children of color versus the white students. I gave one nod before he turned and moved from the room. I let out a low exhale of hair and looking at the ribbon now in my hand. Poor Duke. It must have crushed him to have his reward taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

2

My fourth class came in and I could see Duke walking in with his head hanging down. I watched as he entered with the other students and called him over. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Hey," I said lightly and he finally lifted his head at me and I smiled and held up the ribbon to him. "Want this back?" He looked at the ribbon and then shook his head.

"My dad said I can't have it." he said and I nodded.

"I know. How about you keep it in your locker for the day and if _you _think you don't deserve it then you can give it back to me." I replied and his eyes seemed to brighten at the idea and he nodded taking the ribbon finally.

"Thanks, Ms. Adams." he said and I smiled and tussled his hair.

"No problem." I replied before he moved to go to his desk. "Alright class let's continue our lesson from yesterday."

Once the day was over, I headed out to the teacher's parking lot. Just as I got inside, my phone rang. Tara.

"Hey." I answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Just left work. What are you doing?" I asked.

"About to end my shift. Clay is throwing another party and Jax and I are going and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with?" she invited.

"Three's a crowd." I replied starting my car.

"Oh come on. You owe me for bailing on lunch. There will be music, dancing and food. You like to dance and everyone seems to love when you dance… especially Happy." she teased and I scoffed hooking my phone to my aux cord.

"Why would I care what Happy likes?" I asked.

"Because he likes you." she said. I was highly doubtful of that. Happy and I had been fucking for months. But we never talked or had each other's numbers. I only ever saw him when it involved business with SAMCRO and on occasion he was with some naked girl he planned to fuck.

"Well I don't like him like that. But I will go, because I definitely need to get over this day." I replied driving off.

"What happened?" she asked curiously. I sighed some.

"One of my student's father came in today and just talking bullshit. It didn't take me long to realize that he is a white supremacist." I replied.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. What time's the party?" I asked.

"Ten at the garage." she replied.

"Okay. I'll see you there." I replied.

"Okay. Bye." she replied and we hung up. I sighed lightly thinking about Duke and what all happened. To live with a father like that, it couldn't be easy. Later that night, the Teller-Morrow garage was alive with music and dancing just like promised. I stepped out of my car wearing blue jeans, a black tank and ankle black boots. These were definitely my dancing boots. I went inside and made my way over to the bar.

"Hey, Meera, your usual?" Avery, the bartender, asked. I nodded.

"Please." I replied.

"Heeey Meera, Meera!" I heard the familiar voice of Tig and turned and saw him and Chibs confronting me. I smiled and hugged them both.

"Hey what's going on guys?" I asked.

"We are good? You I don't know it feels like forever since we've seen you." Tig replied.

"Yeah someone doesn't come around much anymore." Chibs replied, his accent cutting through the music. I scoffed playfully.

"Yeah because some of us have actual jobs." I teased and they laughed patting my shoulder.

"Well we're glad you're here. Most of the party is outside tonight. Come join us. Tara and Jax is out there." Tig replied. My Red's Apple Ale was just being brought to me when I grabbed it.

"Lead the way." I replied and they laughed some more and we left back outside toward the back of the garage. There was music and people getting together. Tig and Chibs moved across the street where Clay and Opie and a few other members were. Clay saw me and raised his drink to me. I smiled with respect and waved.

"Here she is, little Ms. Adams." the cool tone of Gemma replied. I turned to see her confronting me. She was dangerous too, not one to underestimate. We hardly talked when I was around, but I helped out around her home a few times, moving furniture and stuff. I was a last resort, but I didn't mind the company. "Hi love." I smiled as she hugged me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked embracing her.

"Doing as well as I can be." I replied.

Tara and Jax came from the other side of the street. Gemma didn't hide her scowl toward Tara and Tara ignored it. She didn't like my friend very much which is why I was never truly stunned when she needed my help. Maybe it was to get information on Tara to find out her intentions with Jax. But I asked more questions about her, and she seemed satisfied with having someone to just talk at.

"How's work been?" Gemma asked and I shook my head.

"It's been fine so far. I hope to make it to the end of school year." I replied.

"Finally you decided to hang out with us again," Jax said, his arm lazily draped around Tara. "It doesn't seem like you like to get out much." I shrugged.

"What can I say, I got tons of papers to grade." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah well I've heard you're a good teachers, the school is finally doing something right by hiring you. I hope when my son gets older and goes to that school you'll still be teaching there." he said and I grinned noticing Happy was standing beside Clay staring intently at me. I knew that possessive stare. I nodded.

"Well I love the school and hope to teach there for a very long time." I replied. "I need to pee, I'll be back." I smiled casually at all three of them and moved towards the door. Happy just happened to make it to the door as he opened it for me. I smirked and walked through and he leaned in toward me.

"I'm hungry." he said, voice drenched in lust. I just smirked and took his hand and led him through the loud music and multiple dancing. Once we made it to the girl's bathroom, Happy pinned me to the wall and kissed me hard, capturing my mouth immediately. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him into me quickly as his hands made their way to my pants. He unbuttoned them quickly, and with his hands on my pants and panties, he yanked them down.

The room was already warm all around me as he began to kneel down in front of me. I spread my legs and watched him raise my leg over his shoulder. His face disappears and my eyes flutter close as I feel his lips sucking on my clit. I groaned deeply feeling my walls starting to pulse and throb with pleasure.

"Fuck." I panted feeling his tongue starting to dip past my tight slit. I panted heavily feeling his tongue moving back to my clit and flicking and teasing it. He knew exactly what to make me see stars. With his hands he held my hips against the wall and continued to tease me going just fast enough to make the pleasure rise, but not enough to send me over the edge. He then stood back up and tore away his SAMCRO vest and his shirt. His tattoos were beautiful. I caught a glimpse of the smiley faces that showed on the lower side of his body. He always kept putting more and more on them. I wondered why. He gripped my hips and lifted me up and walked me over to the long bar like sink.

"Take my pants off." he demanded, dark eyes watching my every move. I did as I was told and reached down to unzip his pants. The door opened and two girls were coming in. I was brought back to reality for one second thinking maybe this was not a place to do this. But the girls immediately saw us and left. Happy gripped my face and brought my attention back to him. "You ain't done yet." I smirked realizing what he wanted.

I lifted my palm to my face, while I formed a small pool of saliva to my lips. I ran my tongue over my palm and Happy leaned more into me as my legs dangled off the sink. If there's one thing he liked about me, it was my soft hands. Once my palm was wet enough I reached down and took his half-hardened shaft in my hands and immediately started to stroke him, hard and face. His eyes closed and his head fell back just a bit as I watched the pleasure spreading all over his face. my strokes were fast and hard, his hips bucking into my palm more. It was nice to have this type of effect on someone, this power. His hand reached between mine, and immediately I felt three long digits push right into my opening. I hissed lowly at the intrusion, my muscles tightening up around him.

"Shit!" he pants out thrusting into my hand as I continued to jerk him off. But he's not a patient man. When he wants something, he wants it now. "Condom, left pant pocket, hurry!" I leaned over and reached into his pants pulling out the condom wrapper. Thank god it was not used, because I heard he had a habit of doing that, reusing condoms, and I made it perfectly clear he would never touch me if he decided to try that on me. I ripped the wrapped open Happy took a step back so I could quickly place it over him. Slid on like a glove and he grabbed my thighs and spread my legs wider, this caused my pants and panties to now hang off one foot. He pulled me closer to the edge of the sink and thrust right inside me.

I groaned a bit.

"Damn girl you still tight?" Happy groaned and I looked at him.

"Would you prefer me to be loose?" I asked. He smirked and shook his head.

"I love it when you're tight." he said letting his hips start to slam into mine causing my stomach to cramp from the amount of pressure and force, but I loved the force. My legs wrapped around his hips and we moved as one, my hips grinding into his. I let out light moans and groans. I always had the strongest orgasms when I was silent. Maybe because the lack of sound made all the pleasure build up inside me making everything that was exploding inside me ten times better. I let my head back moaning out a little more, as his cock slammed inside me stretching me out thrust after thrust.

"That's right baby, take all of Happy's cock." Happy demanded. I feel one of his hands reach up and cup my breast through my shirt. The doors opened two more times, one woman being brave enough to actually use the bathroom. Although she didn't wash her hands afterword, gross. My arm wraps around Happy's shoulder, pulling him close, my nails digging into his shoulder. Like that pain ever hurt him. The euphoria I was in was mind numbing. My muscles started to tighten up and I could my orgasm starting to flare.

"You gonna cum baby?" he panted and I nodded swiftly staring at him, my eyes darkening more with lust. He smirked and placed his hand over my mouth to ensure I wouldn't make a sound. He knew what I liked. The noise couldn't go anywhere and I felt my body just burst from pleasure all over. I groaned into his hand as my legs started to shake from the massive hit of pleasure. He growled lowly and came a few seconds after me. He grunted hard holding my close as he came. Our bodies began to slow down a bit as we panted heavily against one another. His forehead leaned into my shoulder for a split second.

"Damn girl." he replies and I smirk.

"Right back at you." I replied.

"Meera, Meera, you still in the bathroom?" I could hear Tara calling from outside. Before I could think of a respond, Happy grips my ass and lifts me up and I smirk holding on to him as he carries us into one of the empty stalls to hide from her.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Once the coast was clear, Happy and I left the bathroom and met outside with everyone. The party continued and everyone was having a good time. Juice and I danced for a bit enjoying the music with a bottle of beer in our hands. Jax and Tara laughed as we stepped on each other's feet. I had to admit it was a beautiful night.

"Ay here's an old song!" someone yelled. I waited wondering what would play and that's when Flo Rida's Apple Bottom Jeans began to play. I hadn't heard this song in a very long time. I looked in Clay's direction to see him shrugging at me.

"Come on, Meera let's see your dance moves!" Tara said with excitement in her tone. It was easy to get into the music. I began to grind my hips into the music getting lost in its lyrics. Juice moved behind me grinding against me and I smirked turning to him and moving my hips with his. Happy had his chance to dance with me last time, but as he said, he doesn't dance. Guess I had to find someone who did.

"Apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur!" we sang out as we moved with the music. My motto was if the beats alright, I will dance all night. I even got low when the music repeated it. It was easy to get lost in a good song, letting my body take over instantly. It was nice to hear a song from the past. I didn't think a group of Harley riding men would play this song. Just didn't seem like the environment for it. I found Happy and Bobby talking, but his eyes found me every once in a while, and I smirked as he didn't seem bothered by Juice's hands on me. Some people joined in around us dancing as well since everyone's eyes were on us anyways. Why not? Come join.

After the song ended, I was done. My legs were already numb due to Happy pounding me into next week in the bathroom. Now I just over did it. The night was calm again, and everyone was talking and laughing. It's a very nice sight. I moved back inside to get Juice and I more drinks. Avery already saw me from across the bar and gave me the thumbs up.

"I'll bring em out to you!" he yelled and I yelled my thanks and turned to head back out. Just as I exited the bar, I noticed Clay was standing in the middle of the driveway with his gang huddled around him as two men were talking to them. I was curious but didn't get too close because it looked like some men didn't belong. I moved over toward a small crowd of people trying to listen in. Already, Tig had his gun out and I tensed feeling worried for whatever was happening.

What the hell was going on? I heard a swift hiss coming from a few feet away and I noticed it was Gemma quickly waving me over to her. I planned to move, but the two men were already backing away and turning to leave which I gave me a clear view of them. I was stunned to see it was none other than Duke Weston's father, AJ Weston with some man in a suit. The two started to walk away with a few other shaven headed men. AJ glanced my way and had to do a double take before slowing his walk down and making a line right toward me. I tensed a bit.

"Oh why am I not surprised?" he said with a frown. This was not good. I felt he was going to do something to me the second he was close enough. However, Happy was there, arm pushing me further behind him. With the same hand, he pulled his gun from his pants and cocked it right there. AJ paused in front of him now, sending a glare of his own and I just looked down to the ground not wanting to know what was going to happen. I peeked up however to see AJ finally smirking some and taking some steps back. He walked back to his men before turning and continuing to the black German car they came in. Happy's head slowly turned as his eyes had followed him back to the car. Once the car reversed and left I sighed with relief.

Clay and his club confronted us.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked. Gemma moved up behind me placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Meera, you know that guy?" Happy asked placing his gun away and I shrugged some.

"I had a run in with him earlier." I answered which alarm spread over everyone's face. Happy's frown was almost sadistic until I shook my head shrugging some. "His son is in my class. He came in today to talk."

"He try anything with you?" Happy asked. I shook my head.

"We talked. That's it. Why was he here?" I replied and looked at Happy for the answers and he just looked from me to Clay. Clay now looked at me.

"Official club business. But if those fucks bother you, you let me know and we'll handle it personally." he said, his tone threatening and everyone nodded confirming they had my back. I didn't even deserve that loyalty. I didn't even want to imagine what he would do. The night was basically over after that. I had met with Tara for a few minutes.

"Just call or text me when your home." she said and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and moved off to the parking lot, keys in hand. As I saw my car, I saw Happy also leaning on the hood of my car and I tilted my head with curiosity.

"What's up?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't like this." he said suddenly. I just paused and looked around.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as he pushed his body off my car and stood over me.

"I know dudes like him. He's dangerous and he had a agenda tonight and seeing you here could mean something bad in the future." he said. I shook my head and shrugged.

"What agenda?" I asked and he just raised his hand to me.

"Don't question me okay, just believe me when I tell you to be careful." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I replied unlocking my door and walking around him. His body followed me.

"Am I coming over tonight?" he asked.

"No." I merely replied as I opened the door, his hand rested atop of mine stopping me. He looked at me with suspicion.

"Who you got coming over?" he asked. I looked up at him with a scoff.

"Is it that hard to believe I want to actually sleep tonight so I'm well rested for work tomorrow?" I asked and he sucked his teeth and nodded.

"Aiight. Drive safe." he said. I nodded getting into my car.

"You too. That crotch rocket death trap will be your demise." I replied and he smirked.

"If it's meant to happen I'll accept that." he said. I grinned and closed my door and drove away. Tonight was fun until AJ and his goons showed up. Who was that man in the suit? He was trouble I could tell. Once I was home, I hurried inside, texted Tara, stripped and went straight to bed.

I remember my mother telling me that darkness will never kill, only man. Who knew how right she woud be.

"_Daddy please don't make me do this!" I bawled out._

"_To gain the power of your enemy you have to eat the very thing you take from them. You want to see better, you take their eyes. You want their strength you gotta take some muscle tissue. You can't let good meat go to waste."_

"_It's wrong… it's so wrong." I sobbed._

"_You want to be a part of this family? Accepted then FUCKING EAT IT!"_

"_NO!" _

My eyes snapped open and I gasped some looking around at the grey room around me. I looked around and moved to look at my phone. It was only five. I sat up feeling sweat drench my chest and the back of my neck. I sniffled some feeling my eyes water and I raised my hand to my forehead feeling sweat there.

I never thought I'd have dreams of what happened. But I guess that's what trauma does to you. It's always there. It'll never go away. It was so fucked up. All of it, all of them. I decided to start my day. I showered, fixed myself up and ate in my bra and panties since I didn't want to get syrup on them. I made some eggs and bacon to go with the pancakes Happy made. After a few more minutes of thinking at the table, I got dressed in some black slacks and a red blouse.

I slipped on some flats and headed to my car. The clouds were dark this morning. Rain was definitely in the forecast. I had promised my second period class lunch and a movie as back up anyways. Once the day was over, I said goodbye to the children and stayed behind to grade homework assignments. My door was closed and the gentle rumbling from the thunder outside kept me calm. It had poured down rain earlier, but it lightened up after lunch. There was a gentle knock on my door and I lifted my head to see it was Mark Holloway, the Clark Kent science teacher. He's handsome with black slick hair and matching rimmed glasses. He's always wearing some kind of polo shirt tucked into beige or black slacks.

Everyone wonders if he's married and if he's not married then is he gay. He's thirty-two I think.

"Hey." he said. I gave a polite smile.

"Hello. What's going on?" I asked.

"Some of the teachers are going out for dinner. Wanted to know if you had any plans for the night?" he asked. I was cordial with most of the staff. They were like high school kids, when it came to gossiping and talking about their students.

"What time?" I asked. He looked at his watch.

"The next hour or so." he responded. Why not, I didn't have anything planned and I had time to grade the papers later.

"Sure. Where's the place?" I asked.

"Tate's Bar and Grille?" he asked as if wondering if I heard of it.

"Ooh they have good salmon." I replied and he chuckled some.

"Right. You want to ride together?" he asked. I kept my smile on my face as I shook my head. He was quite bold.

"I don't want to leave my car here overnight." I replied.

"I'll drop you back off?" he countered giving me a half sided smirk. He had such a trustworthy face but I shook my head.

"I'll meet you guys there." I replied. He nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you there." He replied and closed my door. I just shook my head exhaling some. I was not expecting that at all. After a few more minutes of grading papers, I placed the rest in a folder that I could keep in my car until I got home. I got up from my desk and moved to place my jacket on when the door suddenly opened. I turned quickly and my body froze as I saw who it was. AJ Weston, shooting daggers into my face.


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Ain't no black SAMCRO whore gonna be teaching my kid shit!" Mr. Weston replied pointing at me aggressively and approaching. This time I didn't have Happy here to protect me, but instead, I raised my hand to his chest.

Of course, he didn't want any person of color touching him, so he stopped inches from my hand.

"Mr. Weston, keep your voice down. There are still children in this building." I demanded lowly. He stepped closer to me now, his face growing closer to me.

"You got some man-sized balls to talk to me like that." he threatened. "You're going to tell me all the gangs of color who the club sells their weapons to."

"I am in no way a part of that biker club. So don't come here spewing threats here." I said quickly. Before I could even think, his hand shot out, gripping my face hard and my body was going down. I yelped as I felt my back hit my desk. I'm in such shock, I don't even realize his body was standing between my now open legs. Something hard was pointed in my stomach and I immediately freeze.

"I will pump your body full of hot lead and leave you here to bleed out. You better tell me what I want to know." he demanded. I could feel his gun pressing into my stomach and I panted heavily trying to figure out what to do.

"Then your son will know what you did and no matter how much hate you try to force on him, he will forever remember what you did. He will never love you." I replied, my voice breaking from his hand around my throat. I heard him cocking his gun, hardened eyes still raging with anger. Out of the corner of my eyes, two young students were entering.

"Ms. Adams?" one of them asked stunned. Henry immediately withdrew from me, tucking his gun down the front of his pants and placing his shirt over it. I sat up quickly looking at the two young girls who looked confused and worried. I smiled at them.

"It's okay, girls. He was just leaving." I replied moving over to them and placing my hand on their shoulders moving them out of the doorway and close behind me away from Mr. Weston's view. He just slowly walked toward the door eyes staring me down.

"This ain't over." he stated, and I frowned.

"You're right it isn't." I said sharply holding the girls close behind me. He paused in front of me and glared before walking out. I just watched him leave before closing my eyes in relief and turning to the girls asking if they were alright. My mind was all over the place. How did I even get involved in this? I made sure the students got out before moving to my car and driving off. I didn't care about the dinner with other staff members. I just wanted to get home and lock my doors. Even though, I felt mildly safe in my home, I realized that I was completely alone.

I wasn't sure if this was the right choice, but I decided to head to the hospital and see Tara. It would put my mind at ease to just be around someone. I parked in the parking lot and just sat there for a little bit. I took hard painful breaths as I realized that I could have been shot down right there in my own classroom. I closed my eyes feeling my face shake and tears about to fall. But I held it together and got out of my car and headed inside. I went to the front desk and asked for her.

"She's in surgery right now. But I will let her know you are here once she's done." the receptionist told. I didn't even know how long that would be and I felt my stress level rising.

"Fine." I replied before going down the hall to look for the bathroom. I needed to wash some water over my face. Once I found it. I moved to open the door only for someone to come out of it and who I saw surprised me.

"Gemma?" I asked. She looked up at me started, her face was bruised, and I was immediately concerned. "Oh my god, what happened?" She immediately shook her head as she stepped outside the bathroom.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I… got into a car accident last night." she said.

"Is Clay alright?" I asked and she shook her head.

"He wasn't with me. I just have some cuts and bruises, but I'm alright." she said waiving me off and I nodded some. She must be here to see the doctor because of it.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, and she shook her head. Her eyes showed exhaustion and pain.

"No. I'm fine. Thank you." she said before looking me over. "What are you doing here?" I bit the side of my lip and looked away feeling anxiety growing in me.

"Um, I'm here for Tara." I said lowly.

"Are you alright?" she asked mirroring my concern for her. I shrugged some.

"I'm fine. Just needed to talk to her." I replied. She looked me over some, and I could tell she was trying to figure me out.

"Okay, well if you need anything let me know?" she said, and I nodded and smiled a bit.

"I will, thanks." I replied, and we gave each other nods before separating. I think we could both tell that something was wrong in the other but were too into our own issues to truly do something about it. Once I pulled myself together, I went back into the waiting room and waited. I was there for an hour and a half before I saw her, and boy was I filled with emotions. So much, that I hugged her the second I saw her, tears flowing down my face.

"Meera, what happened?" she asked wrapping her arms around me. I couldn't tell her here. I pulled back and looked around.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" I asked and she nodded and led me down the hall and to the church room they had here. We sat down in the middle row and Tara looked at me with grave concern.

"Meera, what's wrong? I've never seen you this shaken before." she said and I sighed some.

"That guy who came around to the party last night came back to the school today. He wanted to know what gangs of color that Clay and the club sold to." I replied, and she turned to me more.

"But you don't know about their… business with other club members." she said and I nodded.

"You think a white supremacist who lives and breathes hatred cares about that? He saw me at the party and that was enough to think I associate with them." I replied.

"Did he threaten you?" she finally asked, and I winced some and looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. He pulled a gun on me." I replied, already feeling sick to my stomach just repeating it. Tara's eyes widened, and she shook her head standing up some.

"Meera, we need to call Jax and let them know." she said. My stomach formed a fist at her words and I stood up quickly.

"No you can't!" I snapped. She looked at me stunned.

"We have to do something! Look I don't like getting involved with them either, but they can handle it." she said. I shook my head.

"I am not a part of that club." I replied and she nodded.

"In some way you are. You're involved with Happy so that makes you involved." she said and I scoffed. Screwing around didn't mean anything.

"He and I are just fucking. I can get the police involved." I argued, and she gave me a look of skepticism.

"And what will that do, bring that gang down harder on you! I may not know much about SAMCRO's business, but this is dangerous. Guys like this don't mess around. I don't want you to get hurt." she said. I placed my hand on my forehead and just sniffled not knowing what to do. This was not settling back into normal living. God this was all so fucked up. I honestly didn't see any more of an option. I lived by myself, if I got the police involved it could put me in more danger.

AJ Weston knows where I work and in a small area like this, he could easily find out where I lived. I shook my head at the ground before looking at Tara.

"I don't need any of this shit." I replied sadly. Tara nodded.

"Maybe they can handle this situation discreetly without getting you involved. If you're worried you can stay at my place for a few nights while this blows over." she offered. I nodded thinking that may be a good idea.

"I may just take you up on that." I replied, and she nodded.

"You should call Happy and let him know what happened." she replied pulling out her phone. I shook my head.

"I don't have his number. We aren't close like that." I replied. She looked at me with disappointment.

"Meera…"

"What? I am not trying to get involved with him. Hello, I know he still fucks other girls when I'm not around. I don't want to deal with the stress of getting attached." I replied before feeling my phone vibrate. It was Mark. "My coworker Mark is calling."

"There's a Mark now?" Tara asked, and I scoffed.

"He's just a coworker mad because I skipped out on dinner. Look I got to go. I'll call you if I need anything." I replied not really realizing what I had just said.

"Is he that handsome science teacher?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah." I replied. She nodded, and we parted.

Normal POV

Tara had been thinking of her friend all day, concerned for her safety that she was basically attacked at work. She herself knew that getting involved with Jax would be trouble and she thought she could keep her distance, but she couldn't. She would be sucked right back into his world whether she liked it or not. But you can't fight feelings right. She wasn't a fool though, she could see Meera trying to fight her feelings for Happy. And it hurt her to think their sex was meaningless. But she planned to find out the extent of their relationship.

She arrived at Teller-Morrow's garage and walked inside. Jax and some of his club mates were just exiting the back room when he saw her. He gave his usual warm smile and smile, and she returned it as the two approached each other sharing a soft kiss.

"Hey. Did you talk to Clay?" she asked and Jax nodded.

"Don't worry we're going to handle it." he said, and Tara nodded relieved by that before seeing Happy exiting the room laughing with Tig and Bobby about something. She walked around Jax and moved over to Happy who jumped not expecting her petite form to be before him.

"Happy I really think you and Meera should talk." she said. Happy looked her over confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked gruffly.

"If you don't have plans to take your relationship to the next level with her, you need to end things with her." she said and Happy scoffed, not taking her seriously at all.

"Oh so now you're a love doctor now?" he asked. Jax leaned over the bar watching with amusement. Tara placed her hand on her hips.

"I don't want to see either of you hurt." she said.

"Look she and I are just fine. She knows what I'm about and she's cool with it." he said walking around her, a sign their conversation was over. Happy knew a lot of their business when it involved fucking was unspoken. They both used protection, he can fuck who he wants, she can fool around with who she wants as long as he knows who it was. There was nothing to discuss.

Tara nodded innocently.

"Okay. So you you're cool with her going on a date with one of her coworkers?" she asked. Happy slowed his walking and looked up in thought for a second before waving her off.

"Like I said she can fool around with whoever she wants." he said and Tara nodded once more.

"That's good to know. Glad you're so concerned about that racist asshole who pulled a gun on her earlier today. I said she could come stay at my place until this mess blows over, but who knows, she may go stay with her coworker Mark and feel the comfort of his embrace." she said.

Happy paused once more and turned slowly and shot her a glare. Even though Tara was intimidated by him and knew just how crazy and unpredictable the Tacoma Killer was, she cared for Meera way more and his glare was enough to show Tara he cared about her, he just refused to let that side out. She smiled warmly.

"Maybe you should stop by her place and put her mind at ease." she offered before moving up to Jax and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you for helping her." she said. Jax caressed her cheek.

"It's all good. Those assholes threatened SAMCRO and they're gonna get what's coming to them." he said with a serious tone. Meanwhile, Happy had his keys in hand and moving over to his bike. His first thought was heading over to Meera's house to make sure she's okay. His second thought was trying to find out who the fuck Mark was.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Meera's POV

I was tidying up my place while some I had some drum sticks baking in the oven. I had been on edge all day thinking somehow telling Tara about what happened was going to back fire on me somehow, someway. I could hear my phone beeping, a sign I got a text. I looked to see it was Mark replying to my text from earlier. I simply apologized and told him something important came up and that I couldn't make it to dinner.

_Rain check._

There was a firm knock on the door which grabbed my attention very quickly. I eased toward the front door and looked through the peephole of the door. I tilted my head to see who it was. I unlocked my door and opened it, only to see Happy already stepping closer to enter. I moved to the side, so he could.

"Heard what happened today. You alright?" he asked, but his eyes were looking all around the living room as if he was looking for something. I closed the door and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied lightly.

"That guy's gonna die… like a lot." he said, and I tensed at his words watching his eyes move toward the kitchen.

"You don't have to go that far and who are you looking for?" I asked following him into the kitchen. He moved over to my oven and just opened it. My eyes flexed at how he felt he could just open and touch my stuff. He finally looked at me.

"Who you cookin' dinner for?" he asked with suspicion. I crossed my arms.

"Myself." I replied with a bit of attitude and his usual frown remained on his face.

"Oh really. Not cooking some romantic dinner for you and Mark?" he asked. I squinted at him and shook my head. He is not really asking me that right now.

"How do you even know about him?" I asked and he frowned more.

"So there is someone else." he stated and I scoffed. It had to be Tara. What was she thinking. It was none of his business, plus I wouldn't put his mind at ease because he was always sleeping around.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." I said leaving the kitchen. His hand grabbed my forearm and spun me around his body backing me into the nearest wall.

"You fuckin' him?" he asked.

"I am not sleeping with anyone." I stated as he placed his arms on either side of my head trapping me inside.

"Let me see your phone." he said.

"No. Who do you think you are!" I snapped moving beneath his arms and toward the living room.

"Hey I'm just watching out for myself. I don't want to catch nothing." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't have to prove shit to you. Now if you are quite finished with macho man bullshit act, you can see yourself out." I snapped.

"I ain't leavin' until I see that phone." he said blocking my way to the kitchen. I sighed heavily.

"What's this really about, Happy? You fuck girls all the time. I don't question you ever. I don't cling to you or constantly ask where you're at or who you're talking to." I said standing in front of him now. He stiffened at my words and looked away some. "I know you. We both knew what we were doing when we started messing around. Why are you trying to act like my old man?" I tilted my head some and stood on my tip toes toward him. He growled at the floor at what I said before looking at me.

"Maybe I want to be the only one to have you and still maintain my freedom, with you being loyal to me." he said and I nodded.

"And you know that isn't fair." I replied, and he groaned and walked back toward the front door.

"It's who I am okay! I know I'm stupid." he barked. I nodded. I was pretty sure that's how all the men in the club were. Alphas who wanted their titles and their women with loyalty and respect without having to give much of it in return. I decided that wasn't important at the moment.

"What do you plan to do to Weston?" I asked, and he looked me over.

"Exactly what I said earlier. He's gotta die. He's stepping in on SAMCRO business." he said. I placed my hands on my hips in thought. I wish I could ignore his threat to kill him.

"He doesn't look to be the ring leader though. Who was the man in the suit?" I asked.

"No one you need to know." he said moving back into my kitchen and opening my fridge. I rolled my eyes.

"AJ Weston already thinks I am some whore in your gang… he thinks I am going to taint his son." I said walking up to him as he removed my orange juice from the fridge, opened it, and started to down it. I frowned heavily at this and stopped him. "I cannot have him coming back to my school. I refuse to be afraid of my job." Happy looked over at me after setting my now empty juice bottle down.

"Don't worry. We are handling it. He won't bother you at work or anywhere else ever again.

"Like you can promise that." I muttered in disbelief.

"Hey. Has there ever been a problem that I can't handle?" he asked. I thought about it. I've seen him in the boxing ring at the garage fighting his club members and I had to admit he was vicious. His hand rubbing my cheek made my eyes close as I leaned in to it. I should ask him if he wanted to stay for dinner. Nah, that was too normal. That's what couples do. I just shook my head at his answer.

"Thank you for checking up on me." I replied. I led him to the door and watched him leave out of it. He finally turned back to me and raised his hand.

"Give me your phone." he said and I scowled.

"We still on about this, I told you-"

"Nah it's not that. I'm going to put my number in your phone. So if anything happens, you can call me." he said. I was stunned at this and honestly wasn't sure about this. I didn't know if I could rely on him like that. But I reached into my pocket and handed him my phone. I was waiting for him to go through my messages and accuse me again of talking to someone. But he handed it back to me, kissed my cheek quickly before turning and just walking back to his bike. I was stunned at the gesture as I watched him walk toward his bike. He got on it and started it revving his engine. He didn't give me a final look or anything before just taking off down the road I smiled however, knowing what happened was something I would never forget.

What's going on in your mind Happy Lowman? I returned inside, locked my door, and started preparing my veggies to eat with my chicken. As I sat down at my kitchen table staring at the empty juice bottle, Happy had left on the counter, I thought back to the first time I met him and finally realized I was not like the family who raised me, that I was good…

_The party was loud and way out of my comfort zone. Beer, laughing, smoking, drugs, fighting, it was all in my face. I wasn't much for it, but I was curious of how fast everything was moving around me. Tara had introduced me to some people. I wasn't shocked she and her childhood love, Jax Teller had reconnected. They were inseparable. This place was crazy, not a lot of people paying attention to anything. It was honestly the perfect hunting ground for me. But I had to remember, I wasn't like them. I got out and made it out alive. I didn't need to sharpen my skills for any reason. I saw Tara waiving me over as she was sitting at a table. I decided to join her, walking around the ring where two men were beating each other senseless. One of them was getting out of the ring and landed in front of me. I sneered as I noticed he was an older man, dark eyes, bathed in tattoos. His bottom lip was cut and bleeding. Blood. Such a sweet metallic thing. I noticed he even had a tattoo carved into his head. Ink junkie, I thought._

_He caught me staring him over, judging him with my eyes._

"_You got a problem?" he asked. I could sense the attitude._

"_Yeah. You're in my way." I replied stepping around him._

"_Well excuse me." he said._

"_You're excused!" I called out. His hand caught my arm swiftly and I whipped my head at him, body tensing. I made a small attempt to pull my arm from him, but he's strong and I liked strong. I liked not being able to get away._

"_What's your name?" he asked. I looked him over once more._

"_Meera." I replied. He nodded._

"_Happy Lowman." he answered, and I just tried to pull my arm back, but instead he pulled me forward right into his body so we were now in each other's space. "Want to fuck?" he asked._

_I looked him over some. He was an older man. His hair may have been shaven, but I could see the traces of white._

"_You're not good enough for me." I replied challenging him and he smirked now._

"_You gonna make me work for it?" he asked. I leaned into him now, inhaling his scent. Sweat, alcohol, musk._

"_I'm going to make you beg for it." I merely answered before slipping from his hold and turning to continue my walk through the crowd. I met Tara at her table and she looked me over with mild worry._

"_You better be careful." she replied. I looked her over before looking back at the crowd of people dancing and talking._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked. She glanced over in the direction I came from._

"_Happy Lowman is a killer. He's not afraid to kill anyone: man, woman… child. He's serious business and he's crazy. His loyalty is to the club. I wouldn't get involved with him." she said. I took her words into my mind and thought about it for a second. A predator fucking a should have been predator. How ironic. If my family was here, they probably wouldn't want me hunting anyone here. Not because they were dangerous or who they affiliated themselves with, but because they did drugs and over all they wouldn't taste very good. All through the night, I would look for Happy and practice my soft and innocent gazes. _

_The eyes tell everything. I can pretend I don't really want something even if I really do. I wonder how much it would take to get Happy to come over. They must always come to me. There is no other option. He saw my looks. He knew I wanted to play games. After a few seconds of my games, I finally looked away, showing I was no longer really interested. Jax managed to take Tara away to the dancefloor and I took this time to get associated with the faces of the men she introduced me to. Clay Morrow and Gemma Teller were in the back sitting at a table with a few other members surrounding them. Bobby. Tig, Chibs, Juice, Opie and a few others. They are all predators. This was good for me, because it would encourage me not to look for a victim, because if I did, they would hunt me down and kill me. They didn't know they were helping me lead a normal life._

_A black shirted figure blocked my view and I looked up to see it was Happy standing in front of me and I leaned back some noticing the vest he had on over his shirt. I could only imagine what he wanted…_

It was supposed to only be a one-time thing. Lord knows nothing is a one time thing with Happy Lowman.


	6. Chapter 6

6

The moon was coming up, and it was very hot tonight. I felt I needed to melt away into my thoughts without being disturbed. I slid on a black bikini top and blue bottoms and took a towel and headed to my pool in the back. The weather was indeed warm, and it was the perfect night for a swim. I slid off my sandals and walked over to the stairs. I felt the coolness of the water flowing up my body as I became engulfed in the water. As my face became devoured, I could feel my body going slightly numb. I was shivering as I slowly came up for air.

I inhaled and exhaled feeling my body start to float around. I remember the parties my family hosted here. Family only no friends allowed. I never understood why until I was older. It was all so fucked up. I moved about in the water for a minute finally getting warm. Maybe I should throw a party one day. But who would I even invite? Tara? She'd just invite Jax and Jax would invite his club. They weren't my family. Only family.

I'm in a state of total simplicity when I looked up toward my house and see white circular lights moving about my window. My eyes slowly widen as I realize someone was in my house. My heart was beating into my throat and I swam back towards the stairs of the pool and crawled out quietly. I moved over to my towel and removed my phone from under it. I moved over to my small tool closet and opened it while I listened to the dial tone.

"Hey this is Happy leave a message." the voicemail replied. I cursed silently and quickly dialed Tara. So much for having my back. My eyes scanned the closet for a quick second before moving to grab my machete.

"Hello?" Tara answers.

"Tara, someone's in my house." I whispered harshly.

"Fuck! Hide somewhere. Jax's coming over." she said. I hung up the phone and looked at the machete for a second. I didn't have the strength to use it like my father. I placed it back inside and hurried toward the other side of the pool where my fence was. I moved to unhook the latch and thought I was home free. I see a black masked face and immediately I screamed and tried to slam the door, but the door just bursts back. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. Damn my wet feet. I feel my hair immediately being grabbed, and I shouted as I'm lifted in the air. My head felt like it was on fire with the grip. I feel the hand release me once I am on my feet and wrap around my hip and lift me into the air. This man was strong. I cried out as I tried to push away from his hold. His grip on me was hard and I was surprised to be so light I could be lifted so easily.

My back door slides open and two other men in all black comes out. They're wearing masks as well. All I can think of was they were going to shoot me right then and there.

"This the black bitch?" one of them asks. I'm pushed quickly in his direction an he grabs me fast before I could even struggle.

"Yeah it's her." the one who found me first replied.

"Get her to the bedroom. Let's give the teacher a lesson." The one who held me said.

"NO! LET ME GO!" I screamed out as I was lifted up once more and carried back into my room. I couldn't believe this. They were going to kill me! I'm going to die and there's no one here that could or can help me. No one will get here in time to save me. Once they had me inside, one of the men grabbed my kicking feet so it was easier to carry me up my stairs and down the hall to my room. I'm seeing flashes of white and black as fear consumes me. My swimsuit bra has twisted around my body and now my breasts were exposed and all. "Please let me go!"

The three men were laughing and snickering. We reach my room and I'm slammed on my bed. I feel my swim top being torn off and my bottoms following right after. Now I felt air hitting my body, my bed soaked from the water. I'm seeing white.

"No! Please!" I cried out watching as the man who grabbed me from before began to unzip his pants and position himself between my legs. The other two hold my arms down, their gloved hands bruising my skin. He's the biggest one of the three. The bigger monster.

"Zobelle and Weston send a message." he said. I feel something push right into my opening and I groaned out.

"OH FUCK!" I cried out as I was not expecting something so thick and hard to push into me.

"Tell Clay Morrow to stop selling his guns to the niggers and wetbacks." he replied thrusting into me harder and faster. "Or else things are going to get a lot worse for you and his whore wife." I cried out as I felt him pushing harder and harder. My stomach cramped, and my vaginal muscles tightened up immediately. Gemma? What happened to Gemma? What did they do to her? I feel his hand around my neck and I feel the air disappearing from my lungs. I groaned out some as he thrusts harder and faster. Through all my gasping and groaning, I hear heavy footsteps all around me. Now I see a flash of an angry tan face as his hand just grabs the man's face.

"You mother fucker!" Happy snapped as his hand just grips the man's face and pulls him off me. I hear a loud bang, and I immediately roll off the bed screaming as I hear nothing but loud noises and furniture falling over. It's dark so I can't see. I curl up for a second, my hands falling between my legs for a few seconds. Hands grab my shoulder and I jump and yelp to see it's Clay. He's helping me up and I hear another bang. Happy. He just shot one of the men in black and now there's one left.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" I demanded, and everyone freezes now as I stand up now. Juice moves over with one of my gowns and I quickly take it and pull it over my body. I'm panting heavily as I'm able to see who is all packed in my room. Clay, Happy, Jax, Juice and Tig. Jax and Tig are holding up the last of the three men. My heart is pounding hard in my chest. Happy's gun is out in his hand and pointed at the third man. I walk over to him immediately and before I can stop myself, my hand comes up and connects with his cheek hard. He looks away and growls hard but doesn't do anything else. He knows why I came after him first. The anger and betrayal in my eyes said so. I then looked at the third man who is obviously beaten. There's blood formed around the mouth part of his mask.

Happy looks at the man as he sees I am staring at him. He holds up his gun to me finally and I looked at it for a moment thinking that would be way to easy. I just raised my hand gently pressed my hand to his and slid his gun to his chest. My eyes were blank and dead as I stared up at Happy for a second. He just looked at me with eyes saying he's sorry. Clay walks up behind me.

"Meera, we have to finish it." he said and I turned and faced him. He was serious, eyes emotionless as I knew he was right. It had to be finished.

I then looked at the mask man and frowned heavily, walking up to him with great speed and ripping off his mask. I paid no attention to the detail of his face before I suddenly leaned in, mouth open and bit down right on his neck. He let out a blood piercing scream.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Clay snapped.

"Holy shit." Happy replied.

"_It's all just rubber, bite down harder until you taste blood in your mouth!"_

My teeth sank down deeper until feel the blood from his neck pooling into my cheeks.

"_Lock down!"_

My jaw was tight on his flesh as I control my throat so I wouldn't swallow.

"_Now rip!"_

The man's scream grew higher as I pulled back yanking a chunk of flesh from his throat. I pulled back immediately before just spitting the chunk of meat right back into his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Jack and Tig just let him go. Blood pours from his wound and he stops moving as everyone is looking at me with widened eyes. Happy walks up beside me and lifts his gun shooting the man in the chest and face emptying his gun into him. I winced at the scene watching the man's body shake and convulse as each bullet connects with him.

Blood stained my mouth and neck and even the top of my chest. Happy just looked at me, but I didn't even look at him. I just lifted my head up to stare down the hall. I moved forward, stepping over the body, lifting my hand up to just lick my fingers as I just left down the stairs. My door is kicked in, split down the middle. I don't even care. I just moved out to my back porch over to my pool. I had never been raped before. My eyes swelled with tears and fell down my cheek as I dropped to my knees at the edge of the water and cried.

After a few seconds, Jax comes out and slowly squats beside me.

"Hey," he said softly and I slowly looked up at him. He didn't look surprised or angry at me. He just looked at me with caring eyes. "I let Tara know you're okay. She's coming to get you. You're going to stay at her place for a few days while we clean this place up."

"Clean it up?" I asked, my voice cracked some and he nodded.

"Yeah. We're going to have some guys come over and fix up your place. We're going to get you taken care of. But we got to get rid of these bodies tonight. Happy is going to stay here with you until Tara gets here."

"No. Tell him to leave." I replied. He gave a gentle exhale.

"Yeah. I politely advised that and basically he told me to go fuck myself. He's staying." he said lowly and I just looked away for a second.

"You don't want to know what happened back there?" I asked lowly and he shook his head slowly looking away some, the wind lightly blowing against us.

"It's not the craziest thing I have seen. You're safe. That's what matters." he said. I finally stood up.

"I won't be safe until AJ Weston and this Zobelle guy are dead." I replied.

"What about Zobelle?" Clay asked stepping out now to join us. Jax and I both looked at him and I sighed.

"They said to tell you to stop selling weapons to gangs of color or they'd come back and do it again." I replied. Jax frowned heavily and looked at Clay who just nodded.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore." he said. I didn't believe him at all, but I just nodded and watched him motion for Jax that it was time to head out. He turned and moved inside. Jax just touched my should lightly before following after his step dad. I stood here for a moment gathering myself and looking up at the sky for a second. I knew I had to get ready for Tara to come over and so I moved back over to the door. Happy came into view. I could see he was in a black hoodie and blue jeans. I looked past him, but he blocked my path a bit.

"Look Meera, I know I missed your call and I know you must hate me-"

"I don't hate you..." I said cutting him off finally looking up at him. The blood on my body is drying and I felt I needed to burn my gown. "I'm just very disappointed in you." He winced now at my words.

"Shit. That's even worse." he said.

"I know." I answered before walking around him and moving back toward my stairs. He followed behind me quickly, grabbing my hand now. I didn't even pull away or reply, but I didn't look at him either.

"I've called Tara and told her not to come." he said. I looked at him stunned now and he just shook his head.

"You're staying with me at my place." he stated. I scowled already showing him I didn't like his idea. He shook his head. "No choice. Go get cleaned up." I rolled my eyes and just walked up the stairs. I moved inside my room walking around the pools of blood that were there. I guess staying with Happy would be a safer choice then staying with Tara. I slid my gown down, and stepped into my shower. I cut it on hot, and just stepped in anyways not caring if it needed time to heat up. I inhaled slowly, and just ignored the freezing cold. I will cry about all of this later. I hear the door open and I don't even more as the curtains slowly slide open. I glanced at Happy's naked form before just looking back down at the water. Red mixed with clear clean water as it went down the drain.

Slowly, muscular arms began to wrap around my body slowly and I closed my eyes and sighed as I feel Happy's body just press into mine. I feel his nose in the back of my messy hair as he hugs me close. I didn't expect him to beg for my forgiveness or even give me space. He would say he's sorry the best way he knew how.


	7. Chapter 7

7

We stood like this under the water for what seemed liked forever. Happy just held me close simply nuzzling his body against mine. He didn't say anything. He didn't move until I was ready to finally bathe and get out of the shower. I went into one of my spare rooms and just sat down as I dried my body off. Happy was on the other side of the guest bed drying himself off.

"I've seen some crazy shit in my life." he said lowly. I didn't reply. I moved over to my dresser and grabbed the lotion off the top and sat back down. "And I'm not even going to lie, that doesn't even shock me. But I guess coming from you it does surprise me." I started to run the lotion over my arms.

"So?" I asked running my hands up and down my arms. I couldn't stop glancing at my legs however, the soreness that was between them made me close my eyes for a second.

"Look you ain't gotta tell me anything that you don't want to. I know I've never asked you about your past. Hell, I know I don't deserve an explanation." he said.

"You don't deserve anything." I replied.

"I know." he replied pulling his pants on. "But I just want you to know you can tell me if you ever need to get anything off your chest." I scoffed in disbelief. Like he was here for me tonight?

"I was adopted by a family of cannibals. They lived in this house, killed and ate people in this house. I was being weened off of human food, so I could eat humans themselves. There was a lot of fucked up shit that went on here. One day, I ran away and called in an anonymous tip which made my so-called family pack up and move before being arrested. Eventually I was taken in by another family and went to school and so on and so forth. But I missed this place, so I moved back. That's it." I stated in one big breath. I moved over to the closet and pulled out a small Nikes bag and placed a few clothes inside and swung it over my back and finally looked at Happy once I grabbed mt phone. He was just staring at me for a moment before nodding.

"I take pleasure in being a killer. I torture people, I kill who ever needs to be killed for the club. I was a nomad for a long time before being accepted into SAMCRO. I'm sure you only heard rumors." he replied. I nodded.

"I always felt they were true." I replied slipping on some tennis shoes. He walked up to me standing over me now.

"You ever eat any people?" he asked. I looked down for a moment before looking up at him. He just stared at me firmly and I shook my head.

"No. They had a rule, not until we were eighteen. Hunting, killing and cooking was a way of becoming accepted into the family. I was having a bit of trouble transitioning and so I was starved in hopes that my need for food would make me desperate enough to want to eat someone. But I didn't want that to be who I was, and I am not like that. We done discussing this?" I asked, and he inhaled some, his body rising as his head lifted as if he was unsure.

"You ever thought of eating me?" he asked, and I could hear the humor in his voice and finally I managed to smile a little bit.

"You're not good enough for me." I replied, and his eyes widened some realizing our first conversation from the first time we met. Besides he smokes and probably does drugs I don't know about. He's spoiled meat anyways. He then placed his hands on my cheeks cupping them.

"Baby you are crazy… and I like it." he said with a growl and I smiled.

"Good. You have no choice but to like it." I replied before there was a knock coming from downstairs. I was immediately tensed and afraid now as I looked toward the door.

"Maintenance!" someone yelled. Happy smiled.

"That's our guys. Come on. You can come back tomorrow." he said. I nodded and was suddenly stunned when he took my hand and led me out the door. Weird. We moved down stairs and was passing a few guys in black. One of them was an older man with a brown goatee and watched Happy place a thick envelope in his hands. It had to be money.

"Make it spotless. Patch up any bullet holes, bleach it all." he instructed, and the old man chuckled.

"Don't tell me how to do my job Mr. Lowman. I'm a pro." he said before his eyes fell on me and he dipped his head at me. "Ma'am." I smiled at the old man and Happy just rolled his eyes and pulled me from the house. I followed him to his bike and I just looked at it with a mild frown.

"What?" Happy asked and I just looked at him and he could see my discomfort about the bike. He sighed. "I'll go slow." It was growing late, and the sun would be coming up soon so I only nodded and just got on with him and held him tight as his bike revved and we took off. I just kept my eyes closed and my face pressed to his back as we took off. Lord I could die of a motorcycle accident. Lord after tonight, I really wanted to. After thirty minutes of riding, we got back to Happy's apartment. We moved inside, and he took my bag from me.

I looked down for a moment before placing my hand on his chest stopping him.

"Were you fucking someone when I called?" I asked. And he stared at me stunned by my question, but he looked away with a large exhale and remained silent. I nodded and just took my bag from him. "I'll take your couch." I just turned and moved toward his living room. I felt a lot of emotions right now and I didn't want to be around him while I let them out.

"Meera, take the bed." he offered, but I didn't even reply. I found my way to his living room and placed my head on his black couch. Who knows how many women he's fucked on this couch. I just lied my head on the headrest and closed my eyes. I needed to go to work tomorrow. Or maybe I'll just take the day off and head to the hospital to do a rape kit. I should have gone tonight, but right now I just didn't care. I was silent as I cried myself to sleep feeling nothing but hot emotions running through me. I could feel the comforter Happy lied over me. But I didn't thank him. I didn't even acknowledge him.

I forced myself to sleep once it was all done, but I didn't sleep too long. I only had about 5 hours of sleep. I sat up and looked around almost forgetting where I was. I placed my hand on my forehead ready to just go back home. I got up and saw it was still dark outside. I headed over to Happy's room and saw he was asleep in bed, shirtless. His entire body is painted with beautiful tattoos, that kind of pain I could never bare. But there are worst pains then this. I slowly moved inside, noticing how dark it was. I needed to get home, so I could drive myself to the hospital. I leaned over and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. Then I looked at my hand noticing how gentle I touched him, how much I didn't want to disturb him too much and wake him from his sleep.

He wasn't there for me. He accused me of sleeping around when he clearly does openly, and he wasn't there for me when I needed him. I glared angrily and suddenly started to hit him right in the face. He grunted, eyes snapping open as he started to shield his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled as I started to punch and smack his shoulders and face. Finally, I stopped and he grabbed me and pulled me into his bed, wrapping his legs around me, the covers wrapping around me some. "Have you lost your mind?" I just frowned heavily at him.

"You weren't there for me when I needed you and I'm still pissed at you! And I need a ride home." I said. He scoffed angrily.

"Get your own ride home." he said finally moving off me.

"Gladly." I said and moved to the door after untangling myself from the blankets and nearly falling over. Once I was in his doorway, I paused and looked at him for a moment.

"I'm done with you." I said coldly before moving from the room and back into the living room. I found my shoes and placed them on and grabbed my bag.

"Meera!" he shouted, and I just ignored him as I hurried from his house. The only downside to leaving him was losing good dick. He didn't deserve me and if he felt otherwise then he can prove it. I cut on my phone and called my supervisor letting her know I had the flu. An easy lie as I just moved down the street.

Did Happy really think I would just let this go? Oh yeah, I'm letting it go. I don't care if Aryan Brotherhood finds me or not. I don't care if somehow, I didn't have SAMCRO's protection. If I never went to that party, then none of this would have happened. No one was following me. I'd be shocked if he was. I knew Happy wasn't a chaser. That's fine though. I used my google maps to find my way home. The stupid girl in me is yelling. How dare he not follow me to give me a ride home. But the realistic woman inside me told me that I only had myself to depend on to make it home safe. Happy didn't give a shit about anything except his club. I knew that, and I shouldn't expect anything different.

My feet were killing me, burning like hell as I realized I had walked all the way home. My car was still in the driveway and my front door was fixed. I blinked still a bit nervous to go inside. But I did. I unlocked the door and stepped inside and was stunned at how clean and organized everything was. I did a full sweep of my home not really noticing anything missing. My room was clean and there were no bullet holes or blood. The windows were cracked. I guess to let the bleach smell out of my house. I finally closed them and just looked around for a second. I sat down on my bed and hissed at the pain I felt between my legs from doing that. I sniffled and just looked down some. I thought about last night, thought about how I had that man's throat in my mouth.

It felt good to get revenge on him. It definitely felt good. I got up and got into some jeans and a t-shirt and headed to the hospital. I called Tara and let her know I was coming and she helped me with my rape kit.

"So you called Happy and he didn't answer?" she asked, her tone flared and I nodded.

"He had company." I replied, coldly and she just shook her head.

"Did they… take care of the men?" she asked. I nodded slowly as I lied down on the hospital bed.

"Yes." I replied, and she nodded sighing some. I now looked up at her remembering who else they threatened back here. "Gemma was here earlier on in the week. She said she had a car accident the night those Aryan gang members came to the party… did she really have a car accident?"

Tara stiffened some and looked away for a moment before my eyes widened.

"They attacked her too." I exclaimed, and she looked at me swiftly.

"Yes and you cannot tell anyone. I have advised her to tell Clay and Jax." she said and I sighed heavily looking around some with stress.

"This is my fault. I never should have come back here." I replied. There was a knock on the door and we both looked up the at each other in confusion and Tara moved over to the door and opened it. Slowly, Clay came in and we were both stunned to see him here.

"Clay." I replied covering myself now and he looked at Tara.

"Give us a second." he said, and she winced some and looked at me. I only nodded and she gave a nod and left the room. He came around the bed and I just looked down some, intimidated by his presence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coolly and I shrugged.

"I'm alive." I replied and he nodded.

"I know you saw some things tonight, things that make you a liability to SAMCRO." he started. I sighed.

"Are you going to kill me, Clay?" I asked. He inhaled some, eyes already looking determined. What he was here to say he had made a final decision on.

"No. You're Happy's old lady. You're a part of SAMCRO. You've always been a part of it. Your family was always a good ally to us." he said. I winced and shook my head confused.

"How can you say that even after knowing what they were?" I asked. He raised his hands.

"The past is the past. They're gone and you're here. And you're not like them now are you?" he asked. I tensed at his words and shook my head looking down.

"No." I said softly and he nodded.

"And I know that we have your loyalty as we have proven that you have ours." he said and I stared up at him nodding slowly.

"Is this some kind of initiation, Clay?" I asked and he smirked some.

"Nah. You were initiated the second you tore that racist piece of shit's throat out last night." he replied. I thought about what happened last night, my eyes watering again and I sniffled some.

"I'm not afraid to admit that I'm scared, Clay." I said softly, and he nodded placing his hand over my own.

"Hey we are going to get these son's of bitches." he said.

"They've already found me Clay. My job, my home. They took a part of me last night. You can't give that back." I stated, and he winced some.

"Trust me." he said. Trust had to be earned. I just nodded some and looked away. He patted my hand. "We're having a big dinner next week. Join us." It wasn't a request, that much I could hear. I merely nodded, and he nodded as well and left the room. Tara came back in and I just sighed sadly as she took my hand…

Saturday

The school had teamed up with the hospital to have a big fundraiser. I volunteered to attend to chaperone and hand out food. The sun was shining, and it was a beautiful day. I was in pink pants that stopped at my calf with a white sleeves blouse. I had been looking forward to this all day and it was such a success. No one from the Aryan Brotherhood had bothered me all week. Word was they were lying low for a bit covering their tracks fairly well. I didn't care what they were doing as long as they didn't bother me. Tara was at another table passing out plates of food. This was what I liked to see. Kids and parents out having a good time.

"Ms. Adams, Ms. Adams come dance with us!" one of my students called out and I smiled as they took my hand and led me to a group of other students where we laughed and danced to the music of their generation. It was quite fun. I loved my students even Duke. As I held the kids hands and we danced around in a circle I saw Duke getting a plate of food. I was mildly worried now that his father would be around, but instead he moved back to a small petite woman with long brunette hair. She looked tired and drained of life. Was that AJ's wife? Once I finished my dance, I went back over to the tables and continued serving food.

I looked at Tara to see her smiling.

"Yeah I see you dancing!" she called out. I smiled and saw a glimpse of black in my vision. I looked forward to see Opie.

"Hey Opie." I replied.

"Hey, Meera." he replied holding his plate up so I could put some baked beans on it. He was in his biker get up so I knew more of them are around.

"You here with your wife?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah Donna is around here with the kids." he replied, and I nodded and smiled placing a spoonful of beans on his plate. I looked around and saw Tig, Juice, Chibbs,…Happy, and Clay all standing on the other side of the field next to some tents that had games inside.

"Why are they all standing there?" I asked. Opie shrugged.

"Maybe they're afraid you'll rip their throats out." he said. Word got around fast I hear. I smirked.

"I'm not one to mess with." I replied.

"Obviously." he said with a smile and I just grinned.

"Well tell them to come get some food. I won't bite." I replied with a smile. He nodded before looking back at his gang and waving them over. He then turned to me, giving me a light look.

"You should talk to your old man." he said. I sneered at him. I hadn't spoken to Happy in a week. He had my number he knew where I lived.

"I don't have a old man." I replied stubbornly.

"Yeah right. The look of crazy in Happy's eyes are growing. I think he wants to talk to you but just doesn't know how." he replied. I shrugged.

"Guess he had better try." I replied. He nodded at me impressed before walking on. The line continued and finally my dear friend Mark has decided to help me serve food.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Normal POV

Happy watched Meera with his arms crossed as he stood back with Clay and Bobby. He could snap that man like a twig. He knew a flirtatious smile when he saw one and he could see it all over his face. That guy wanted to fuck his old lady. And she's just smiling and laughing and giving in to his flirting demands. He had tried texting her a few times, and never got a reply and he even called her once and she still didn't answer or return his call.

"Damn, Hap you trying to melt the dude's face off with your eyes?" Clay asked. Happy shook his head slowly.

"Oh if glares could kill." he threatened lowly.

"Well what did you expect," Bobby asked making Happy slowly look at him. "If you haven't noticed, Meera's a classy woman. She's not just looking for a companion she's looking for a mate. And a lot of her male staff really like her form what I've been told. She's got options dude."

"Shut up. She'd never leave me." Happy stated. Clay huffed.

"You sure you even got her?" he asked. Happy was weighing his options right now. His first one was to fuck his beautiful school teacher raw until she came, and not just muscles tightening, until she squirted all over his cock to ensure she knew she was his. Or he could beat that Mark bitch to the ground… then fuck her until she squirted all over his cock. Both sound like win-win situations for him. Happy finally crossed his arms and looked down. He realized Meera wasn't like the mindless women he fucked. And it was apparent that she didn't need him in her life- she wanted him. But he knew she wouldn't have him around if he couldn't be faithful and it wasn't fair to demand she be faithful without him giving back.

"So what the fuck do I do then? Since ya'll are the experts." he replied smugly. Bobby and Clay smirked.

"Talk to her and actually say you're sorry." Bobby replied. Hap scoffed.

"For what?" he asked. Clay gave him a look.

"For not being there for her when she needed you the most and expecting her to play bottom bitch while you still sew your wild oats." he replied.

"Or like Tara said, let her go if you don't want the commitment it's that simple." Bobby followed up. They were right it should have been this simple. Happy was who he was. He liked having no restrictions and loved doing what or who he wanted when he wanted. And then here she comes into his life and now he wants to give fifty percent loyalty while demanding a hundred from her. The beautiful school teacher… raised by cannibals. God she was perfect for him. When she ripped that fuck's throat out, he felt rapturous. He would have fucked her right there if none of his boys were around. Hell, he probably would have tried. The others would know to leave. He couldn't fight the primal urge for her and he didn't want to give her up. She was too much a part of him already and she just didn't know it.

"Fuck." he breathed out before walking around the field toward the food tables. He didn't even know what he would say. Guess he had a few minutes in line to think about it.

Meera's POV

"You surviving?" Mark asks as we continue to serve food to parents and children. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm making it." I replied.

"Well if you need to take a break let me know." he offered. I continued to smile.

"Thanks. You too. Can't have you passing out in the heat." I teased causing him to chuckle some.

"Hey I got all the electrolytes and hydration I need." he replied. Tig was in front of me now and he gave a quick smile.

"Hey, Meera." He said and smiled respectfully.

"Hey Tig." I replied and he passed on. Chibs was next.

"Meera." he said with a smile, the scars on his face making his smile seem wider.

"Chibs." I replied. He had his sunglasses on, but couldn't seem to look me in the face. I grinned in amusement.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, nope. Not at all." he replied and walked on. I just shook my head. They couldn't possibly be that worried that I might try and eat them could they? Mark looked a bit warry of the men in black vests and rings and tattoos passing along. He slowly started to frown.

"Who invited them?" he muttered to me. I grinned.

"Don't worry they're harmless." I replied and nearly jumped as Happy stood right in front of me, eyes sharp, no plate in hand, and holding up the line. I tensed now showing my annoyance with him already.

"We need to talk." he said in his usual calm, gravely tone. I leaned over some.

"Where is your plate?" I asked.

"Not hungry." he replied dully. "Can we go somewhere private?" Mark suddenly leaned in.

"Look buddy if you're not here to get food, I suggest you keep it moving." he said sternly. Oh Mark. Your tone isn't hard or intimidating and Happy is not one of your kids that you can take a firm tone with and expect results. Happy's eyes cut over to Mark slowly and he now took a step over to stand in front of him.

"You must be Mark." he assumed. Mark didn't reply and stiffened. I can only imagine that he is wondering how this dark eyed, crazy biker knew his name. Happy took his silence for verification. "Yeah. You just the mother fucker I've been dying to meet." His tone was threatening now and I raised my hands now.

"Stop it." I said sharply to Happy. "This is a kid's function." Happy looked at me, his look still remaining. This wasn't his scene and I could tell he didn't know how to control himself. I sighed and removed my apron and looked at Mark.

"I'll be right back." I replied. Mark looked at me worried and I touched his shoulder. "It's all good I promise." He didn't look convinced but nodded and I switched places with him and began to move around the table after placing my apron on a chair. Happy followed me as we both began to move down the tents to where it was more isolated.

"What the hell!" I snapped finally turning to him.

"What? You weren't returning my calls or texts." he said and I crossed my arms and inhaled some.

"I didn't know I had to." I replied and I watched his jaw tighten some as he looked away.

"I want you back." he said. I looked him over, my frown remaining.

"You never had me." I said lowly and he looked at me stunned some.

"Don't say that." he said, his tone sounding… hurt? Could Happy Lowman feel such a emotion? I just crossed my arms and looked away.

"You wanted me to count on you, and when that time came, that scary time, you weren't there." I said. The pain spread on his face fast now.

"I'm sorry." he said lowly, eyes unreadable and almost crazed. I didn't recognize the painful look on his face. Was this guilt? "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." He slowly approached me and I just remained still, my eyes showing mild caution as his forehead pressed into mine. I moved my head a few inches back but he just pushed more into me. I closed my eyes feeling his scent wash back over me again and I have to fight the urge to just caressed his face.

"What do you want from me, Happy?" I asked lightly as I lean back to look him in the eyes. "Because obviously what we had before isn't working." He closed his eyes hard before opening them back up to look at me.

"I know before, I just wanted to fuck. Because you got some good pussy." he said with a laugh, and I couldn't help but chuckle some and look away.

"Yeah. You got some good dick." I whispered and he laughed lowly now before the laughter faded.

"I wanted to be the only guy to fuck you, but Meera, I can't sleep at night because I miss listening to the sound of your heart beat after we've been together. I miss staring at your face as you just lie there asleep next to me. So still and silent almost like you're dead. I miss taking your hand and pressing it to my chest so you could feel my heart beating in your sleep. And going a week without that, has been driving me insane, and baby I'm already crazy." he said. I remained still against him as he admitted this to me. And even now I am still shocked he is even capable of saying this to me. I didn't even know he watched me sleep or listened to my heart beat. I never would have thought Happy Lowman made soft gestures like that. "You've accepted all of me so far as I've accepted you and I know I can't keep expecting things of you without me giving it back in return… so I'm willing to give this: you, me, us a hundred percent if you still want me like that."

I stared up at him completely at a loss of words. The foolish girl in me is having an argument with the realistic woman in me. It's just words, I needed to see action. But god I missed him holding me at night and us talking about random things that normal friends with benefits didn't talk about. I now pressed my face gently into his and sighed some.

"I want to give you a hundred percent, Happy, but I'm scared you won't come through for me." I replied honestly and he took my cheeks in his hands and nodded.

"I'll prove it to you. I can't promise I'm not going to be the sadistic fuck you met in that ring many months ago, but I won't touch another female unless I plan to put a bullet inside her." he promised. I felt the arousal immediately grow inside me and I leaned up and crashed my lips right against his. He happily replied and our arms wrapped around. His tongue already found his way into my mouth.

"Meera?" I heard the familiar voice of Mark calling out. Happy paused and growled as he held me to his body and looked over his shoulder.

"If that cocksucker ruins this moment for me I am going to bleed him slowly." he said angrily. I noticed we were beside an empty tint with some gym matts on top of the grass. I could see a few baby changing stations inside and I smirked and looked up at Happy.

"I have a better idea." I replied eyeing the tent. Happy smirked and grabbed my ass and lifted me right into the air so my legs could lock around his hips and moved me inside.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Mark's shadow was upside down as he was standing just outside the tent. Happy and I were naked, I was on my back and he was between my legs driving me insane with his tongue. I covered my hand with my mouth as I felt his lips sucking hard on my clit. I even felt some of his fingers enter me curling up once they were deep inside me. He didn't care if Mark saw us. If anything, it'd be a warning that I was Happy's. I let out a light whimper once my vaginal muscles began to throb uncontrollably. As soon as the shadow as gone, I let out a groan as a sharp pang of pleasure filled my vagina.

"Ah shit." I whispered, feeling my toes curling from the pleasure.

"Damn baby, your juices are just pouring out." he purred looking up at me. "Somebody missed me." He was right. My body ached for his touch. I tried to force him from my mind the second I said I was done with him, and my body tortured me with unexpected arousal. He stood up now, his cock standing at attention.

"I need your pretty mouth around me." he said. I didn't even question him. I got on my knees before him and opened my mouth taking him all the way into the back of my throat. His eyes shut tight as his head fell back. A deep moan escaped him.

"Oh fuck yeah!" he pants out. I missed the taste of his salt and sweat in my mouth. He gripped the back of my head and just fucked my mouth hard and fast. He enjoyed the sound of my gagging. I was very good at deep throating and he moaned out loudly as he watched saliva drip down my chin and neck. "Just like that baby. God I missed your mouth." I bobbed my head back and forth before lightly leaning back to roll my tongue around the tip of his cock. I licked up all the precum that oozed from the tip. What can I say? He brings out an entirely differently side in me. I leaned deeper in and ran my tongue from the bottom of his balls all the way back to the tip and he growled lowly and placed his hand on the side of my shoulder stopping me.

"Got a condom in my right pants pocket. Hurry!" he said. Always so impatient. I loved it. I looked for his pants and realized his pants were behind us. I turned and got on all fours to grab his pants. His hands immediately grab my hips and try to pull me back as he attempts to mount me, but I look at him with sharp lustful eyes.

"Stay." I demanded, and he just growled with frustration and removed his hands holding them up to me. I smirked and reached into his pants pocket and found the condom. I didn't even have time to think if this was going to be for me or some other woman. I tore open the wrapper and placed it on his cock. I expected him to at least turn me back around so he could have me on all fours. But instead he got down on his knees and just pushed me lightly onto my back. He moved between my legs and positioned himself at my entrance before quickly pushing in. We both groaned at the pressure and he didn't waste any time.

He leaned over me kissing me hard, the taste of both our juices mixing onto each other's tongues once he invaded my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to grind my hips into his, feeling him moving deeper inside me. His thrusts were hard and fast as he leaned up onto his knees and lifted my hips. My body raised and I leaned up to hold onto his shoulder as I ground my hips into him harder and faster. His hands held my ass as I kept moving our eyes were officially devoured by our primal urges to claim the other. Happy pulled me up so I had to hold onto him and I cried out as his hips whipped into me hard and fast. My head fell back and I moaned out furiously as I felt the pleasure devouring me, moving all over my body like ocean waves.

Happy then let his body fall back so now I was on top of him. I placed my hands on his chest and leaned over some as I bounced my ass off his hips slowly, teasing him now.

"Gah fuck!" he yells out as our bodies moved wildly against each other. His hands shot up and groped my breasts hard. He gripped my nipples hard and pulled at them and I cried out at the mixture of pain and pleasure I received. Oh god it felt so good. It all felt so fucking good! He sat up once more after my movements began to speed up and he kissed me again, wrapping his arms around my back to hold me to him. I missed his lips, the smell of him, the dangerous look in his eyes as well as his hands all over me. I moaned against his lips as I felt everything starting to blur.

"I'm gonna cum." I panted and he took hold of my hips moving me faster up and down, up and down.

"Cum all over my fucking cock baby." he replies roughly as we keep moving harder and harder, faster and faster. His jaw tightens and he growls out seconds before I let out a heightened moan. My vaginal muscles were ringing hard and sending all the right signals up my body. My body shook heavily as I held on to Happy for a moment. He held me against him for a moment and that's when I realized how sweaty we were from the heat. I slowly pulled back taking note of this.

"If we want to avoid being anymore sweaty, then I should probably get off you." I replied, but I was instantly met with his lips connecting with mine. It was a slow and gentle action but I responded right away. We pulled back after a few seconds and he looked at me with calm and soft eyes.

"You and me, tomorrow we're going over to the hospital to get tested for everything." he said. I leaned back visibly stunned by his words.

"That's what you want?" I asked and he nodded and shrugged.

"One way to show you can trust me." he said. The look of shock was still on my face as I was not expecting him to be the one to initiate STI testing. But I nodded gently.

"Okay." I replied. After a few more seconds, we both got up and got dressed and walked back toward the fundraiser. My panties were soaked. That much I knew. Some of my students ran back over to me and took my hand wanting me to talk to their parents and meet them. I glanced at Happy and smiled as I was pulled away and he just smiled as I left them. I was pulled into a group of adults.

"Susie's grades have been really improving."

"Josh says you're really good at teaching and help him understand his work."

"I really hope you're here to stay Ms. Adams."

It was one after the other of parents talking and asking me how their child was doing. Soon their attention was taken by the sack race that was happening. A few kids were involved and some adults which consisted of Jax, Opie, Tig, and Juice.

"Oh you got to be kidding me." I said and once a horn sounded, the contestants took off. I just smiled and clapped and cheered them on while they raced. Of course the biker adults were letting the children get ahead of them. I noticed someone was standing beside me now. The same woman who I saw with Duke.

"Ms. Adams?" she asked lightly. Her tone was soft spoken and I glanced at her.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Her eyes were sad and blue and she looked so tired.

"You're Duke's teacher." she said and I looked at her fully now. She was cute, a few wrinkles under her eyes told me she stayed up late.

"I am. Are you his mother?" I asked and she nodded.

"Judith Weston. I just wanted to say he talks a lot about you to me… when his father isn't around." she said and I cleared my throat now and looked dwon some.

"I bet." I replied somewhat icily and she winced and looked down some.

"I just wanted to say I know you gave him a ribbon for his hard work." she said and I nodded.

"He deserved it." I replied and she nodded once more. "He's very smart." Her eyes seemed hopeful at my words.

"Good. He's a good boy… I know what AJ did to you. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry." she said, her voice breaking some. "I didn't realize what kind of a man he was until it was too late." I looked her over some trying to figure out if she was a part of the gang or a battered woman who truly is afraid to leave her husband.

"You thought about leaving him?" I asked and her eyes were filled with fear.

"Yes, but I fear for my sons and what he will do to us, if he ever suspected I would run with them. He's already turned one son against the world. I don't want that for Duke." she said softly and I felt my eyes soften some and I just nodded.

"I know." I replied and she just nodded.

"Please… don't give up on Duke. Encourage him to be good. It's getting harder and harder for me to do it with his gang of thugs around." she told. I winced at her words before nodding.

"I will do what I can as his teacher." I replied and she nodded and quickly left my side. I watched her leave feeling a fist form in my stomach from the overwhelming sadness. I couldn't imagine what she had to go through being AJ Weston's wife. I looked back over to the sack race that was just ending. Opie and Jax were laughing on the ground. I noticed Tara was laughing from the group of doctors and nurses she was standing with. So this was what it was like to be a part of a biker gang.

I looked around for Happy to see he was standing with Clay and Bobby. I looked down some in thought realizing that Happy's life was to this gang. He woud be loyal to them from beginning to end. If I was truly to get through this relationship with him, then I would have to try and keep my distance. The little I knew, the more I was protected. I hope it would be that easy.


	10. Chapter 10

10

Happy stuck to the plan. The next day, we went to the hospital and got swabbed and poked and gave our urine samples. I was allowed to see Jax's son, Abel as he was on a ventilator. I was very disappointed to see how small he was and that the mother's drug addiction did this to him. Happy had already seen him and was using the restroom. I sighed lightly, as Tara walked over to me.

"He's going to be fine." she said and I nodded.

"Good." I responded. She kept nodding looking at him through the glass window.

"You ever think of having kids at one point in your life?" she asked lightly. I inhaled some and shook my head.

"I don't want a kid. Ever." I replied. She looked at me stunned.

"Before you left… that's all you used to talk about." she said and I nodded.

"Happy will do things with the club that will put him in danger. Sometimes that danger will come back to us and maybe I will be put in danger, like I've already experienced." I replied. Tara's eyes focused on my face as I spoke. My head was still shaking. "I will accept the fact that our lives will be in danger as that is part of the loyalty to the club… but I will in no way, shape or form, bring a child into this world- into that life knowing their life could be in danger." Tara stared at me for a moment taking in my words before nodding slowly.

"I understand." she replied. I nodded.

"Clay invited me to some big dinner next week. You gonna be there?" I asked. She smirked.

"I'll be there." she replied and we both shared a smile taking each other's hand to exchange our comfort.

When Happy found me, we walked out together and people seemed to stare at us as they entered the hospital lobby. But of course. The nice and gentle teacher is somehow involved with the leather clad wearing biker. Happy's hand didn't leave mine and I looked up at him as we moved to my car.

"I'm proud of you." I said casually and he looked down at me confused, his toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"For what?" he asked. I pointed back to the hospital.

"For wanting to get tested. I know you're itching to go balls deep inside me without any protection on your end." I purred and his eyes widened at my words. "And if everything comes back clean, you'll get to." My birth control worked tremendously and if I needed to, Plan B was an option. As we neared my car, Happy took hold of my arm and spun me around as he pinned me to the side of the car. removing his toothpick, he leaned down and kissed me with dominance and heated passion. Already my body answered to him, but I forced myself to be cool since we were in public.

"I just want us to work." he said. I gave a warm smile.

"So do I." I replied. We placed our foreheads together for a few seconds, before moving to open our doors. "Need me to drop you off at the garage?"

"Yeah we got business to take care of. We've been hunting down Weston and Zobelle. They've been trying to lay low, but we've been destroying some of their heroin labs. Weston's been layin' low though." he said as we took off. I nodded slowly taking all of the information in. "Don't worry. We'll get him." I only nodded and took off down the road. I rolled my window down after noticing he was lighting a cigarette. A nasty habit, but I wasn't going to try and change that in him.

"This Zobelle guy, what else do you know about him?" I asked calmly. A trail of smoke exited his nose as Happy looked out the window.

"Not much. Some Hungarian mother fucker." he said. I nodded once more.

"He's the one who instructed Weston to come after me." I replied wanting to make sure I was clear about who my enemies were.

"Yeah." he said lowly, voice hinting at pain and guilt. I was quiet again, not saying much of anything as I just leaned back and became at ease with driving.

"I overheard what you and Tara were talking about… with children I mean." he said coolly. I shuffled some in my chair unaware of what to say. But I nodded some.

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

"I'm an old man. I ain't thinking of none of that right now." he said. I only nodded.

"So if something happens and I accidentally get pregnant-"

"I ain't saying you should abort it." he said suddenly said looking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't put my body or a child through that. Things happen all the time that are out of our control, I just want us to know exactly what to do." I replied.

"It ain't that simple though." he argued.

"Of course it is. Right now, we both don't want a baby. If by chance my birth control fails or your condoms rip or something and I get pregnant then adoption seems like the only option." I replied glancing at him. He just shook his head and looked ahead.

"I don't want to talk about this." he said. I only nodded.

"Okay." I replied gently. I didn't care to have this conversation either and he shouldn't have brought it up. We just started dating. Who need to think about that right now anyways? We arrived at the garage and he kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later." he said and I was about to reply when I noticed Gemma walking around the back with some boxes in her hands. I thought about what that man said as he was attempting to kill me while he fucked me. They'd come back and hurt both Gemma and me again. I inhaled some and cut off my car and got out, to Happy's confusion.

"I need to speak to Gemma." I replied and Happy watched me walk over toward the back of the garage. I saw Gemma throwing the box away she had in her hand. "Need some help?"

She jumped and looked at me before sighing with relief and placing her hand over her chest.

"Jesus, Meera. You almost gave me a heart attack." she replied. Yeah I was a little jumpy too after that night. I winced some.

"Sorry. I just needed to talk to you and ask you how you're doing after your car accident." I replied and she tilted her head shrugging.

"Nothing I haven't been in before." she replied walking to move past me and I turned and watched her.

"I know what they did to you. Zobelle's guys." I replied and she froze and turned to look at me with a glare.

"That fucking bitch. Couldn't even keep her mouth shut." she snapped and I shook my head.

"Tara didn't tell me. The night I was attacked, they… raped me too and told me they'd come for us again." I said lowly. Her eyes softened on me as I spoke and I just shook my head. "I just… wanted to see if you were okay because right now, I am not okay."

My body shook violently and tears streamed down my face as I started to cry. Gemma moved up to me wrapping her arms around me. I just leaned in to her.

"Hey hey. It's okay. You're a SAMCRO now. Things are going to happen that we have to push deep down into the pits of our souls in order to move on and live. But I'm here. You are strong and I'll help you get through this." she said and I sniffled some holding her close and nodding. I knew why she mothered me so much, why she took the time to be soft around me, to care for me.

"_Bring her to the guest room, Tia." Nigel commanded. I watched from my room as my foster mother helped the brunette woman into the room. _

"_She'll be alright, just. A little banged up, but she will live. Not too often we see car crashes around here… are we keeping her permanently?" she asked._

"_Keep your voice down. She's a part of SAMCRO and that is meat and shit we do NOT touch. They're rotten anyways. All the drugs and alcohol. We don't need bad meat in this house." Nigel responded. I remember it was raining and heavy storms were just hitting. I couldn't sleep. I was too hungry. When the lights went out, I went out and quietly moved down the hallway to the guest room. Of course, being taught to knock, I lightly did so. When I got no answer, I quietly turned the doorknob and peaked my head inside. I could see her face. She had cuts and bruises on her chin and neck. I slowly moved inside and looked at her. To me she was an old woman, but everyone was old to a nine-year-old. Her eye liner is smeared as is the rest of her eye make up._

_I moved over to the bed and just stared at her for moment._

_She was breathing lightly. A burst of lightning lit up the room and her eyes suddenly snapped open. She was panting heavily._

"_John?" she calls and I looked around quickly not wanting her to wake my parents. I shush her lightly and she looks me trying to sit up some, but she groans and lies back. "Who are you? Where am I?" I blinked some as I stared at her._

"_My name is Meera. You're at my house." I whispered. She looked around the room and then back at me._

"_Where are your parents?" she asked._

"_Asleep." I answered. "Dad said you were in a car accident. Are you okay?" She sighed heavily looking at the ceiling._

"_I think so." she replied and I just looked at her for a moment before turning and moving back to the door. "Well wait, where are you going?" I looked back at her._

"_To sleep. I'm not as hungry when I'm not awake." I replied. She exhaled some, her eyes were soft but tired too._

"_Who are your parents?" she asked._

"_Nigel and Tia." I replied. She blinked confused._

"_The Adams' home? I didn't know they adopted a black child." she said. I nodded._

"_Not many know of their service for the government." I replied. She nodded slowly._

"_Yes. I think I have seen you aroud here with some of the other children. You know I have a son your age. You probably know him. Jax Teller." she replied. I nodded once._

"_I know him." I replied. She nodded._

"_He must be really afraid not knowing where I am." she said and I looked around at the ground for a second._

"_He gets into trouble a lot." I replied and she chuckled._

"_Yes he does." she replied and the rumble of the thunder outside made me look up at the ceiling._

"_I am not supposed to be talking to you." I replied and turned to leave._

"_Wait… being in an unknown place can be scary, as I'm sure you can imagine. Would you like to hang out with me until we fall asleep?" she asked. I looked down some unsure if I should, but it's not every day we get guests in the house who are allowed to leave. I may never talk to her again after tonight. I nodded and moved over to the bed. She opened the blankets and scooted over with a wince as I slid into the bed. We both stared at the ceiling. She had a warm smell to her. I couldn't explain it, but it's what I thought a real mother would smell like. I felt safe around her, her warm body heat devouring me. I liked it. We talked about my hobbies and my school work and some of my friends. I asked her about her mother and father and her husband. She even told me a bedtime story and just like that, we visited dream world together._

Her motherly scent washed over me again and reminded me why she was so nice to me when I had moved back. She remembered me. I pulled back from her and wiped my eyes.

"Thank you." I replied with a nod. She nodded.

"Of course. Thank you for checking up on me." she told and I nodded.

"Yeah. Have you told Jax or Clay?" I asked and she shook her head immediately.

"No, not now at least." she told and I winced and she raised a finger to me. "I will when I am ready." I finally nodded.

"Okay." I replied.

"You coming to dinner next week?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I will be there." I replied and she nodded and rubbed my shoulder.

"I'm really glad you moved back. I never thought I'd see you again after you ran away. Those parents… I couldn't believe what they were doing to people." she said. I winced and looked away as we began to walk around to the front of the bar.

"Wow how many people know the story?" I asked. She looked around at the land.

"The entire town." she said. "Luckily no one remembers you." I nodded and stopped as she got to the front door. She looked at me confused as I didn't follow her in.

"I gotta go. I have papers to grade." I said. She nodded.

"Okay, hon. I'll see you soon." she said and I nodded and waved good bye before I moved to get in my car and drive away. Once I got home, I spent the rest of my day grading preposition papers. Everyone was doing really good. I was glad I had a talent for explaining things enough for people, especially for kids, to understand. I finally got to Duke Weston's paper. He missed five out of the ten sentences and I was forced to give him a 50. I looked up at my window noticing it was dark already. I hoped he was okay at home. There was a knock at the door and I looked over to the hallway with a tense stare. My heart was increasing quickly and my phone was vibrating. I looked at my phone to see it was Happy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey I'm at your front door. Gonna let me in?" he asked. I got up from the floor and looked through the peephole seeing it was indeed Happy. I looked down with relief and then smiled.

"Maybe. You didn't say please." I teased and I could see him smiling.

"Quit playin'." he said and I grinned and opened the door hanging up as I did. He was a grey t-shirt and jeans with his SAMCRO vest on. He smiled once he saw me and began to enter the house. He took my face in his hands kissing me hard. I leaned into his kiss as he began to close the door and lock it with his hands before they came up to my body. "What are you doing?"

"I was just grading papers." I replied and he smirked.

"Ooh teacher stuff. Sexy." he said trying to pin me to the wall.

"And I have only a few papers to go. Ten actually. Want to help me grade?" I asked and he smirked.

"Fuck yeah let's grade some history!" he said and I scoffed.

"It's English, smartass." I replied heading back into the living room.

"Oh I love it when you talk dirty." he said peeling off his vest and then his shirt. I guess seeing me in a tank and shorts made him want to be comfortable as well. He joined me on the floor and I handed him my answer sheet.

"Just make sure the answers match this sheet. If any are wrong just place an X on the number and then circle the correct number. The grading scale is at the bottom of the answer sheet." I instructed. I smirked and leaned against the couch with my legs stuck out. I moved to grab a student's paper before Happy lied his head on my lap and held up another sheet of paper to look at. I smiled and we graded in beautiful silence.


	11. Chapter 11

11

My eyes scanned the papers. I was grading on a clip board on the side of me, since Happy's head was still on my lap and my free left hand was gently sliding up and down his chest.

"Damn these kids are smart." Happy said looking between my answer key and the homework. "Haa but not this Kelly kid, she missed ALLL of them." I grinned looking at him.

"Guess I'll have to try harder in teaching her, so she understands." I replied finishing up my papers.

"You're a great teacher. All these other kids passed." he said, and I smiled looking down at him.

"Yeah well I try. Those kids deserve to learn everything they can." I replied. He grinned and finally sat up and pulled me onto him. I straddled his lap and he just looked at my chest, lightly running his fingers over my neck and down my chest.

"You ever think about getting a tattoo?" he asked. I shrugged some. The thought crossed my mind, but not anything I wanted to pay for.

"There are a few things I did want when I was younger, but nothing I'm willing to spend money to get." I replied and he scoffed.

"Girl, why you ain't come to me. I could do em." he said, and I laughed some.

"Thanks, but-"

"But what, you think I'm not any good?" he asked faking offense and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Well maybe I don't deal with pain very well." I teased and now he looked at me as if he didn't believe me.

"You let me fuck you for three hours straight once. You can handle anything." he said with an impressed tone and I grinned.

"You just want me to be covered in tattoos like you." I replied running my hand over his head finally moving to examine the tattoo etched into his head. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me in and I gently nuzzled his head with my cheek.

"I wouldn't mind." he replied softly as he leaned in to lightly graze his lips against my skin. I bit my lip feeling the warmth already start to grow in the pit of my stomach. I let my head fall back some before looking back down at him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked lightly, and he shook his head.

"Nah mama, I have all that I need right here." he said. My hands ran down his hardened abs. Finally our lips found each other and I felt my hips already starting to move against his. For once though, he pulled back and held my hips in place stopping me. He looked up at me with a mischievous smirk. That couldn't be good. "Sorry we ain't fucking until those results come back." I tilted my head stunned for a second.

"What's brought this on?" I asked trying to move my hips against his again, only for him to hold me in place tighter.

"I want to let it all build up inside us, so when we get the answers we both want, it'll feel even better." he said. I gave a light pout.

"Results can take a while though." I replied.

'How do I know you can even hold out that long?' I thought. He smirked.

"That's the fun." he said and I gave a playful pout nodding.

"Fine. But that means no teasing or tempting. I would hate to have to jump you for flaunting your chest around me." I replied leaning over to grab his shirt and place it on his head. "So make yourself decent." I moved to get off him and he laughed, straightening out his shirt to put it on. I gathered the papers and placed Happy's in another pile. I wanted to make sure he didn't make any mistakes while grading.

I placed the papers in a folder.

"So I guess it'll be down to masturbating then." I assumed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I smirked moving toward my stairs.

"Since we aren't having sex, I guess everything else is off of the table too." I asked innocently as I moved up the stairs. I could see his body jumping up before the walls were all I could see.

"Well dang when you put it like that now it really sounds terrible." he said. We were at the top of the stairs when a honking noise made us pause. Happy suddenly winced and looked away.

"What is it?" I asked concerned and he shook his head.

"It's fine. It's just Bobby and them. We gotta do something tonight and it's going to be dangerous." he said. I tensed and frowned at this new information.

"And you're just now telling me this?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"I didn't want to worry you. If any police ask you just tell them I was here with you all night." he said moving back down the stairs. I followed after him my mound clouded with fear and panic. He moved into the living room and grabbed his vest and slid it on. He was going to kill someone that much I knew.

"Just be careful." I said quickly as he opened the door. He quickly looked at me and kissed me quickly.

"Keep your house key under your door. I'll be back." he said. I crossed my arms pouting some.

"I won't be waiting up." I replied, and he smirked and kissed me again before leaving. I watched him head over to some black truck. I could see Bobby and Jax and Chibs in the front and back seats. Happy hopped right in and the truck took off. I sighed gently before closing the door behind me. I went back upstairs with the graded papers and looked over the papers he had graded. I smiled as he had graded each one correctly.

"Yeah Kelly you and I need to have a talk." I replied. When it was late, I quickly slid my key under the door. I kept my porch light off so no one would see me. I moved back to my room and slid out of my clothes before sliding into my bed. My blankets were so soft. Top comforter and bottom thermal layer. It's perfect. I just stared out into space thinking about what Happy was going off to do. Who was he going to hurt? How would he hurt them? Would he hurt them slowly or end them quickly? Nah he liked to take his time with people. That much I knew. It took me three more hours of lying in bed before I finally fell asleep.

I dreamed I was at work teaching and the kids were being good and polite and doing everything I said. The front door opening made my eyes snap open and I sat up. My mind was blurry, and I looked at the door. Someone was coming up the stairs and I just sat there waiting for them. My clock says it's four in the morning. It was Happy, I had to believe it was Happy. The door opened and finally Happy came into view. He saw me and gave a deep sigh as I gave a sigh of relief. I could hardly make out what he had on. My mind was too fuzzy at this point. But he removed his vest and then his shirt. He tossed what I could only assume was my key onto my night stand before taking off his shoes then his pants. He was completely naked and got right under my blankets.

I hated it when he did that because I knew he was not clean at all, and he knew how I felt about it. But I needed to finish sleeping so I just turned back on my side and closed my eyes. I feel his arm wrap around my stomach and pull me into him suddenly and his body curled around me. His face nuzzled in my hair and I found myself smiling as sleep took us both. The next morning, he was gone, which was okay. I expected as much. I slid some panty hoes on and slid on a black skirt and white blouse with a black business blazer on over it. I toasted a bagel and headed out to work. I got into the back seat and placed my purse on the passenger side.

Suddenly, a flash of beige could be seen, and I gasped hard as I felt the barrel of a gun pointing into the side of my head. AJ Weston's angry glare could be seen in my front mirror.

"Drive." he demanded.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes

Hey all be aware, some racial slurs are a'comin.

12

This was not the first time I was held up at gunpoint, but seeing AJ Weston's eyes terrified me more than anything. I cut my car on and reversed out of the driveway.

"Left or right?" I asked.

"Right." He demanded and I went in that direction. I was trying to steady my breathing but I found it hard with his gun close to me. Everything around me was a blur. It all felt so meaningless to me now. I was scared shitless, my heart tried to escape its way from my chest. I did my best to calm myself, but it wasn't working.

"Heard you were lying low. Figured you'd attack SAMCRO not some school teacher no one would care about." I replied.

"I heard you were talking to my wife." he said icily and I tried my best to pay attention to the road. "Duke's been getting low grades, failing his classes and getting into fights at school. You did this to him." I was quiet for a moment.

"I did nothing to him." I replied. He laughed dryly.

"A black biker whore is telling me she's done nothing to my son. You know he used to be a good kid. And now he can't even look me in the face anymore because of you! And now you're trying to spew your poisonous words to my wife. Drive to the highway." he demanded. I tensed at the anger in his voice before realizing the highway was just walls of rock on one side and the forest below on the other. The only thing between my car and said forest was the metal railing. I only nodded and just kept driving knowing how to get to the highway. I let out a breath of hair before nodding.

"So you're mad." I replied.

"Oh you bet your ass, I'm mad." he said. I nodded again.

"You're mad because your wife fears your and son hates you." I replied. I felt his other hand suddenly grip the back of my head causing me to wince.

"My family was none of your business. Bad enough niggers are allowed to teach good white kids, poisoning their minds, teaching them to be victims." he replied his lips inches from my ear.

"Is that what you think we all are?" I asked, voice trembling some.

"It's what I know you are." he said.

"You're holding me at gunpoint planning to probably kill me when I drive us to wherever it is we are going… if other people saw this, would they see me as a victim?" I asked.

"No. You'd just be another dead black bitch who got what's coming to her." he said. I tensed some, trying to keep focus on the road. I could speed up and slam us into a tree, but he'd see that coming. He could easily shoot me and get out of the car before that happens. I shifted some in my seat to remind myself that my seat belt is on.

"So what's your plan?" I asked.

"The plan is that you stop talking." he demanded. I didn't respond and instead did as I was told and remained quiet. I needed to think of what to do. He wasn't going to kill me right now. He needed to kill me somewhere else, so I needed to make sure we don't get to that endpoint.

We were starting to take the ramp onto the highway and now we were driving further down the high way I was sure would lead to Oakland. We were leaving Charming. My phone started to vibrate and I noticed AJ switch hands to reach inside my purse and pull it out.

"Happy? The fuck kind of name is that?" he asked. I didn't respond even though he looked at me for some kind of answer. The road was empty I noticed, not a lot of cars on it today. Why would he be calling? By now he'd think I was at work. I didn't live far. But I'm sure the other faculty would notice I was not there. AJ threw my phone to the ground. "What the hell is he anyway? He ain't white? He a sand nigger or something?" I didn't notice my face had shifted into a frown.

"He's a crazy motherfucker. I can see it in his eyes." he said. One hour had passed in this car with him, and my phone wherever it was, was blowing up with what I could only assume were messages and voicemails.

"You're a pretty popular bitch." he said. He had his gun on me the entire time and I saw familiar signs on the road. We were far enough, I had concluded. I was done. I could feel it in my body and my mind that I was ready to do what I was about to do even if it meant dying. Happy is pretty crazy and so are his brothers. I'm starting to feel pretty crazy right now too.

"You know… Duke used that word once, nigger." I replied. AJ just stared at the side of my head for a second and I nodded remembering the day he did. "He called a young black boy a nigger and you know what the boy did? He laughed in his face." Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see AJ's lip curve into a quick snarl. I continued to nod as I let my foot dance with my gas pedal a bit speeding up just a bit.

"I sat them both down on either side of the classroom after school. I asked Duke "Where'd you hear such language?". And he said "my father". But he didn't look proud when he answered. He was sad at what he had said, because it didn't have the effect he as hoping for. I asked the other boy why he laughed instead of decking your child right in the face for being a young, naïve soon to be racist? And he said "People who are inferior say that word to try and gain an ounce of power they believe they deserve". They shook hands and made up and that little black boy is your son's best friend that he can never ask to bring over." I replied. I could tell he did not like the story I was telling him.

"Your son hates you, because he knows he will never make you proud." I replied, and I glanced at the right of the road to see the trees below. I could see the metal railing coming up ahead.

"And it's all because of you my boy is friends with a fucking coon. He must feel pretty special to think he stood up to my son." he said acidly. I smirked dryly now feeling everything around me sort of fade out as I looked over at AJ. Is this what Happy feels when he goes bat shit crazy?"

"Nah. He was just tired of being a victim." I said sharply, and without much else, my hands just turned the wheel viciously and I heard a loud bang as my front window shattered from the bullet, and the car was immediately rolling down the hill. My brain is rattling in my skull and I just hold on to my seatbelt as rocks and dirt fly into the car as it keeps rolling. We could roll forever and I wouldn't care as long as AJ died. The car finally stops and I am completely dazed. Everything is turned around and I look around slowly as the car landed right side up. I'm alive, but my body completely hurts. I slowly look around for AJ's body and I don't see it at all. That was not a good sign to me.

I needed to move and leave the car. I panted heavily and it hurt to breathe. I had no idea if I had any broken bones or fractures. But my mind just told me he's coming and he will kill me if he finds this car. I lift my weak arms and try my best to unbuckle my jammed seat belt. I finally get it off and as the belt slides up my body I cry out as I realize my body has a mean belt burn on my chest and neck. But I had to bear it, I had to survive this. I pulled myself from the car and looked around to see I was just at the bottom of the highway. My car is completely destroyed and still no sign of AJ. I needed to slow down just a little bit as I looked around for only a few seconds for my purse so I could find my phone. I didn't see it and that's all I needed to know. I moved from the car and limped my way to the rocky hill that led back up to the highway.

I was still heavily dazed and limping up this hill took a lot out of me. I blinked rapidly trying to make sense of what was up or down, but my body just kept moving. I stumbled a bit but regained my balance and kept going. It hurt to walk. My pantyhose is ripped and my outfit is completely fucked. I'm covered in dirt along with cuts and bruises. Now I'm practically dragging my weight around. This his is so big and my body is ready to shut down to get any type of rest I can. But I'm in pure survival mode. I smell blood in my nose and I just ignore it all as I finally make it to the top of the hill and see the black pavement road again. I had to get out of here, get away from the accident so Weston can't find me. But what if I am going in the direction of his men?

I don't know. Reality hits me again and I'm scared. I finally stop moving and slink to the ground. This is nice. This feels really good, this hot ground beneath my flesh burning me. I hear motors coming in the distance. I can't fight. I can't run. I just lie there trying to move again. But I can't. My body is done for. I'm hearing multiple motors now and I just press my cheek to the asphalt. I'm on the side of the road so at least no one would run over me. I watch something shoot across my vision along with a loud roaring that follows it and more loud roaring follows the first roar. Then the roaring slows to a purr and dies down. I pant gently and move my numbs to try and stand up.

People are around me. Black. Leather. Brown faced. They're speaking Spanish and I can't understand them. One of them comes over to me and I feel their hands touch me. I hissed some and feel my body being lifted. My vision is blurred but I can see they're bikers too. They're not my bikers though. Where are they taking me? I'm lifted bridal style and I immediately press into the chest of the man holding me. I can see them all walking back to their bikes. They stopped up ahead and ran back to me. I can see some of the leather wording on a man who walks past the other man holding me. I see the back of his jacket before my brain says it is time to sleep. Mayans.


	13. Chapter 13

13

The number you are trying to reach is out of service.

The number you are trying to reach is out of service.

The number you are trying to reach is out of service.

The number you are trying to reach is out of service.

The number you are trying to reach is out of service.

Happy didn't know how many times he had dialed Meera's phone hoping she'd answer just one time. It's been two days since anyone saw her, and he wasn't ready to face the fact something bad had happened to her. Maybe she went on vacation, needed to get out of town to clear her head and just didn't tell him. Nah, Happy wasn't about to go into some fantasy form of denial.

"I ain't got shit to say to you." the AB scum replied as Chibs laid a harsh punch to his abdomen. Happy frowned heavily and tucked his phone into his pocket as he turned to face the piece of shit who was with Zobelle and Weston the night they showed up and threatened SAMCRO.

Tig and Juice had a hold on his arms while Clay and the rest surrounded him. They found him at one of Zobelle's meth houses.

"Look you can make this easy if you just tell us where the girl is?" Clay said lowly. The man spit out some blood. His face was purple and blue.

"I don't know nothing about what Weston was going to do with that black bitch." he said. Happy had lost patience after the first "The number you are trying to reach is out of service" and he pulled out one of his knives and pushed it right into his side between his ribs. The man yelled out as Happy slowly turned the knife. Blood had blotched through the man's clean buttoned shirt.

"Tell me." he growled lowly not even looking at the man. Because he didn't see a human being in front of him, only a bag of blood to drain. The man's head fell back as blood stained his mouth and he nodded.

"Okay. Okay! Weston was supposed to take her to Zobelle. He wanted to use her to start some type of turf war with you and another gang. If they killed her, you'd be off trying to kill them while we snuck in and grabbed up your drugs and weapons from your warehouses!" he said.

"What gang was he going to blame?" Clay asked, but Happy just kept pushing the knife in every second the man was talking. "WHAT GANG!" But his eyes closed and Happy just pulled the knife out and wiped it on the man's pants after he dropped the ground.

"If Weston took her, and her cars gone, then wherever her car is she could be." Jax informed.

"And the other gangs are out of town. We best check the highways." Chibs advised. Clay nodded.

"Chibs and Happy search the highways, Jax and Juice search the other dope houses in case she's actually there. I'll send some of the other guys around to her job and the hospital to keep a look out for her. I will be making some calls to the other gangs to see if she's out of town somewhere." he said with a scowl. He had no idea if they would even talk to him and best bets say no they won't. But they needed to know if she's alive or dead before taking the next course of action. This meant they'd be riding out to some of their territories soon if they didn't get answers.

"What about Zobelle?" Happy asked, his tone was low and gone of all emotions.

"I'll stop by his cigar shop and he and I will have a chat after I make these calls." he said. Chibs hit Happy's shoulder and motioned from them to depart and the team separated.

Meanwhile, Marcus Alvarez was sitting at the table in one of his garages, looking through the purse the men found that belonged to the woman. Her car was completely fucked. Meera Adams, her license said. He and his boys were just coming back from Charming to meet with a man about requiring more guns for his gang when he saw her. At first, he just drove right past her not really trying to acknowledge her. But something told him to go back. Sure he's killed many in his life, men, women, children, but he had never just left someone to die on the side of the road who was innocent.

There was a folder in the car as well filled with graded papers. He assumed the woman was a teacher. One of the children's name, Abby Alvarez, was in the stack of pages. He tilted his head with hidden interest now as he examined the paper. He had a sister who lived in Charming, away from the gang life but close enough to visit, and her daughter, his niece, Abby went to the middle school. He looked through more of the stuff. Her phone was completely smashed. He wouldn't get anything from it. He couldn't even cut it on so he couldn't find any of her contacts.

The real reason he was interested, was because of the word she spoke as he carried her to his bike. Happy. That was not a popular name, but Marcus knew one. Happy Lowman, SAMCRO's enforcer. The woman must be his bitch. But she looked a little high class for even him.

This played in his favor for the two gangs had been having a turf war of their own and this was good leverage to have. He got a call from one of his boys.

"He'll make it." was the man's only reply.

"Make sure he doesn't leave that hospital bed until I am ready for him to leave." he commanded before hanging up and dialing another number. The phone rang only once. "We got your guy here. You better give me a reason why I shouldn't kill him right now." Marcus commanded.

"He was just running an errand for me. We had no intentions of violence toward you or your people. We just need the girl. Give her to us, and our deal can continue." he said. Marcus didn't reply, only hung up the phone.

His oldest, Esai approached him.

"What's the plan, pops?" he asked. Marcus looked up thinking something shady is going on and that maybe Zobelle was lying to him.

"We keep the girl here. Make sure that racist fuck doesn't go anywhere till we figure out what's going on." he replied. Zobelle's man had no business being here and he needed to decide if that man would leave in a body bag or not.

Zobelle hung up the phone and sighed some as he turned to an older man with slick grey hair and tired looking eyes. He was in a black suit, his eyes slowly scanning the different cigars with little interest.

"I've got confirmation. Both of them are in Oakland." he informed.

"That was not part of the deal." the Englishman replied slowly looking at Zobelle who nodded.

"There must have been trouble while trying to deliver her to the cabin." he explained. The man nodded giving half a smile.

"That's my Meera. Very cunning, and willing to do anything to survive." he replied and Zobelle watched him carefully. "If you do not get her to me in the next two weeks… I am going to find your daughter, Polly, and I am going to make you watch as I kill her, cook her, and eat her." His voice was so polite, so charming, but his threat was dire and dangerous. Zobelle cleared his throat.

"None of that will be necessary. I will have her here, Nigel. Rest assured." He replied. Nigel nodded once and slowly left the cigar shop. Zobelle may have bitten off more than he could chew getting involved with the Englishman and his family. His plan was to have Meera kidnapped and handed over to him in one of the other gang's territory. Then he could say she was killed by said gang so SAMCRO would be too busy getting revenge to go after Zobelle and his men. But it seemed the teacher had other plans. He needed to gain control over this before it completely got out of hand.

Meera's pov

I gasped as my eyes snapped open. A brown wooden ceiling was over me and I could hear melodies coming from below me. Music. People are talking. I looked around seeing pictures hung up and a bathroom off to the side. The hell? I slowly sat up and cried out gently as pain devoured me. It wasn't heavy pain but enough to make me lie back. The door to my left opened and in came an old woman. White hair in a bun, wearing a soft blue dress. Her face was wrinkled, and I could hardly see her eyes. She was speaking softly to me, and I couldn't understand her Spanish.

I sat up a few inches and she just waved me back down lightly placing her hand on my shoulder to keep me down. I lied back down and then looked down to see I was covered by black sheets. She was speaking more, and I just stared at her, shaking my head slowly to show I couldn't understand her. In her other hand was a big clear bag filled with orange pill bottles and bandages. I was tense unsure of what she was going to do with the pill bottles. She sauntered back over to the door and opened it. I could see two men in black leather jackets and blue jeans standing in the hallway. She calls for someone and I just looked around feeling completely out of my mind.

The old woman moved back so a man could enter. He was an older man with black slick hair and a clean mustache to match. His eyes were dangerous like a rattle snake's and he was covered in tattoos and rings around his fingers. Even his knuckles had tattoos. In his hand was my purse and sticking out of the purse was my folder of graded papers. My students. My job. Shit how long have I been out?

"What's your name?" he asked lowly, his accent thick and noticeable. I swallowed some and inhaled gently.

"Meera." I replied softly but cautiously. He nodded stepping into the room, saying something to the old woman who just nodded and left the room. The man moved closer to the bed and I leaned back some.

"You know who I am?" he asked. I took even breaths to calm myself as I looked him over. I had never seen this man in my life.

"No." I replied lightly, and he just looked me over.

"Marcus Alvarez. President of the Mayans." he said with an intimidating tone. So another gang , I assumed. I swallowed more and inhaled before looking down at my body and slowly removing the blankets from my body. I had wraps all over my chest and stomach and legs and hands. So they patched me up at least.

"Um… thank you Mr. Alvarez for helping me. I can go to the hospital and be out of your hair." I replied, and he shook his head.

"Nah, you ain't going nowhere. We had our doctors take a look at you. You ain't got a concussion or broken bones or internal bleeding, none of that. Just bruises. You're going to stay in that bed until I say you can leave." he replied harshly. I tensed some at his words. Could he be lying about my condition, I couldn't be sure.

"Look I don't know what-"

"You're involved with Happy Lowman. That means you're involved with SAMCRO and SAMCRO and the Mayans aren't allies." he said, and my eyes widened at his words. How did he even know I was with Happy?

"I don't know anything about the club's business-" But he just shook his head.

"Don't matter. I got some questions you're going to answer them. And if I think you're lying, I'm going to make you suffer." he stated. I swallowed some and nodded slowly. He moved over to the desk across the room and pulled out the chair and came back over toward my side of the bed and sat down beside me. I slowly tried to sit up so I could press my back to the wall. He just stared at me for a moment, maybe trying to intimidate me with his eyes.

"What were you doing out on that highway?" he asked. I looked at my lap for a minute and then back up at him.

"I had ran my car off the road." I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"A white supremacist was trying to kill me- well he was having me drive somewhere where I could assume he was going to kill me," I replied. He just stared at me hard and coldly. I trembled beneath my gaze. Since he had my purse, maybe he went back to my car. Maybe he found Weston's body. "Is he dead?"

Marcus leaned back in his chair and shook his head.

"We didn't find a body… hard to say." he replied. My eyes watered, and I sniffled already closing my eyes and looking away.

"So then he will be looking for me. Shit, shit, shit!" I cried.

"Calm down. Ain't no white fuck gonna come up in here starting shit. My territories run strong with Mayans." he said, and I just glanced at him. And so the only reason he was keeping me here was to have power over Clay. Great more trouble.

"Am I prisoner now?" I asked. Marcus just nodded.

"Yeah, you are." he replied standing up causing me to jump some and he just placed my purse on my lap which made me hiss. "You play nice with me and you won't be hurt… but if you try anything…" I nodded.

"You'll make me suffer." I replied, and he nodded before looking at my purse.

"You a teacher, right at that middle school in Charming?" he asked. I tensed and nodded some. I wasn't surprised he had looked through my purse and belongings. I had nothing to hide.

"Yes." I answered not sure what this had to do with anything.

"You ever teach an Abby Alvarez?" he asked. I looked up trying to think for a second. Many names were running together right now. I rubbed my head some. Abby. Abby. Abby.

"She like to wear red bows in her hair?" I asked, and I saw the touch gang leader crack a small smile.

"Yeah. She's my niece." he answered, and my eyes brightened some and my mouth dropped.

"Abby's your niece?" I asked, and he nodded smiling more.

"Yeah she is." he replied. Well this was a turn of events.

"Well it's nice to meet a family member of hers. She's so bright and always coming in with a smile. I love having her in my class." I replied, and he nodded. "You saw her homework in the folder?" He nodded again.

"Yeah. She got all the answers right." he said with pride and I smiled and nodded reaching into the folder to find her homework. I tried not to move too fast and over do it, but once I found it I pulled it out. It was surprisingly clean. I handed it to Marcus.

"If you see her, will you give her homework to her?" I asked, and he nodded, taking the picture and smiling at it. Who knows when I'd be able to go back to work- to teach and see my children again.

"Yeah, I'll give it to her. " he said before looking back at me, his friendly eyes now darkening again. "Rest up. My grandma will be back to check on you." I nodded slowly and watched as he put the chair back and left the room. Now that I was alone I looked around at the room and sighed some before gently curling into the bed. My body ached once more and I winced some wondering how I could get a message to Clay or Happy. Please Happy, come find me.


	14. Chapter 14

14

The old woman, whose name I still did not know, changed my wounds and fed me. I did my best to cooperate. She would hand me pills for my pain and I was unsure about taking them. She would just smile and place her hands to my lips before giving me some water. I was standing up right now, my back to the door while she wrapped a long white bandage around my bare stomach just below my breasts. I didn't know where my clothes were or if I would be getting any. I had to keep the blankets over my body when she wasn't changing me, but now it couldn't be avoided.

I had tied my hair back into a high pony tail while she continued to wrap me up. I was naked before her and she didn't seem to mind. She said something below her breath.

"_Bonita." _she said looking up at me and smiling sweetly. I just smiled down at her. I should at least thank her for helping me when I was sure she didn't need to.

"Thank you." I replied lightly. She nodded and made sure my bandage was mildly tight. The door opened and I looked over my shoulder now to see Marcus standing there. I didn't move or try to hide myself. I didn't want to mess up the old woman's work. His eyes trailed over my back and seemed to move down to the ground.

"Brought you some clothes." he said raising a plastic bag before setting it down on the bed. I nodded.

"How long will I be here?" I asked. He looked back at me with a short shrug.

"If Morrow does what I ask, not long." he said. I looked forward catching his reflection in the full body mirror across from us. The old woman squatted down some and began rubbing some ointment on the cuts on my thighs. Marcus' eyes continued to look at me.

"Why even do all of this? Help me I mean. If Clay doesn't do what you want then you can just kill me." I replied, and he moved his head from side to side.

"That may be true. I could let you suffer. But for now you haven't annoyed me so out of the kindness of my heart I will help you." he said humorously. I thought about his words for a moment. The woman leaned back up and touched my shoulders motioning me to turn around, and so I did. Marcus got a front row view of my body, and I thought I would feel embarrassed. Another man is looking at me, completely bare, but he didn't seem swayed by my body. He looked at my chest a lot, but he didn't seem to be easily taken over by male desires. I could feel the woman's hands running over my back as she applied the ointment. I looked down at my chest to see my belt burn moving across my body now. Finally, a thought crossed my mind. If I was to a prisoner, maybe this would be okay until Zobelle is killed and his men dead.

"Could I stay here?" I asked. Marcus arched a brow.

"Why would a SAMCRO bitch want to stay here?" he asked amused and I frowned.

"Language…. And I am no one's bitch. I am someone's woman." I replied, and he laughed lowly.

"Chica, you think just because you are here, that'll stop your man from finding some sweet pussy elsewhere?" he asked. The old woman leaned over and sharply scolded Marcus in Spanish and Marcus replied, but his tone was no sharp or hard. The woman looked up at me and smiled patting my shoulders and moving to put her materials away. She slowly left now and now I was nervous to be left alone with this man. I turned my attention back to the back trying to ignore his words. I pulled out the red plaid dress.

"Are you saying that all men are like this, that if your woman was somewhere else, you'd have no problem cheating on her?" I asked moving to pull the dress over my head, but my arms ached, and I groaned in pain. Marcus smirked and walked over to me holding his hands out. I watched him carefully and handed him the dress. He unfolded it and took my left arm and placed my arm through the sleeve then the same for my right arm. He was surprisingly gentle, not wanting to cause me any unwanted pain. He slid the dress on me. The hem stopped below my knees, and I nodded my thanks before turning my attention to the bag. There was a flash of black inside them

"Not all men are the same." he said and watched as I pulled out some black shorts and observed them. They were very small and I knew they wouldn't fit. There were sandals at the bottom and I pulled them out and slid them on. They fit at least. "Loyalty is what separates the boys from the men."

"And you think of Happy Lowman is a boy?" I asked turning back to him and he shook his head.

"Nah that man's a crazy mother fucker and having you here is good leverage to make him bend to my will." he said lowly and I tensed at his words.

"Do they even know I am here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. But Morrow is smart. He'll figure it out." he said and I looked down some. "Why would you want to stay anyways?" I looked back up at him and sat down on the bed feeling incredibly tired now.

"I figured it would be a good place to lie low until the issues in Charming blow over. The man who kidnapped me wants to kill me because I am black and tied to SAMCRO, but I think my blackness pisses him off more. He's gotten to me before and I don't know what to do anymore." I replied. He snorted now as if my words were pathetic to him.

"Looks like you club isn't good at protecting its women." he said. I looked away and shrugged.

"It's not like I wanted to be in a club anyways, but you like who you fuck, you know?" I replied. Marcus crossed his arms now and shook his head.

"SAMCRO's problems are SAMCRO's problems. You being here is just another problem for them. I'm not bringing any unwanted bullshit into my territory." he said. I looked back up at him before looking me over.

"Isn't keeping me here bringing unwanted problems?" I asked, and he smirked.

"Not for me." he said, and I sighed some and looked around a bit.

"Am I to stay in this room only? Planning to make me go crazy?" I asked, and he looked me over before licking his lips and biting them.

"You hungry?" he asked. Um yes!

"I could eat." I replied, and he nodded and motioned his head for me to come with him. He began to exit the door and I just stood there, nervous. Marcus paused past the door way and looked back at me.

"Look ain't no one gonna bother you." he said, and I looked him over.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked.

"Because my authority keeps you alive." he said seriously, and I stared at his dark eyes knowing he was right. He was the leader, the Hispanic Clay. I followed behind him and saw numerous doors on either side of brown wooden hall way. At the other end was a staircase that led down somewhere. I just followed Marcus to the end watching men and women enter other rooms, moaning and panting could be heard in the rooms. Once we got to the top of the stairs, Marcus moved down them. I tried to follow but concentrating on each step made dizzy and I wobbled a bit grabbing the rail immediately. Marcus looked back up at me and took my hand helping me down the stairs. His hand was warm and that made me feel a tiny bit better. I always expect bad guys to be some icy cold demons, but body warmth was always something I liked. It brought me comfort even if not from the right people.

Once we reached the bottom, Marcus let me go and I saw nothing but tables with people at them as well as pool tables and a large bar. Men in leather looked at me and blonde haired, pink lipped women eyed me a glare. I saw only Hispanic faces and it was just like Clay's garage. Spanish music was playing over my head and luckily there was no cigarette smell. I don't think my body could have handled it. Marcus grabbed my attention and led me over to a table where I could sit down.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave this table." he said, and I just nodded and watched him walk away to the bar. He said something to the man and he nodded and disappeared into the back where the kitchen was at. Suddenly a man sat down in front of me with a crooked smirk.

"Hi cutie. Name's Esai." he said, and I just leaned back some giving a light frown. He raised his hands. "Ay no need to fear me. My dad's watching over you and so am I." Yeah right.

Normal POV

Happy and Tig were on the highway looking for anything they could that would lead them to Meera's car. Riding on an empty highway always made Happy calm. It gave him a state of peace that no one could take from him. But this time someone did, and it was Meera. With her missing, he couldn't think right or breathe right or even kill right. He could have made that guy suffer way more than usual.

The beautiful and kind school teacher had officially gotten under his skin. She was inked into his soul like a tattoo that could never go away. Tig pointed to the side of the road and began to merge off to the side. Happy followed and the two cut off their bikes.

"What is it?" Happy asked getting off his bike and taking off his helmet. Tig pointed over the rail and Happy looked over it and he could see the long trail of disturbed ground. Tig removed his helmet.

"Car went over the hill." he said.

"You think Meera did this?" Happy asked and Tig only shook his head to show he didn't know and the two moved to the end of the rail to walk around it. They had nothing to lose. They took the hill that safely led down. Happy looked at the ground to see if he could see any traces of Meera's belongings. He noticed footprints going up the hill he paused to squat and look at them. Tig paused to look at him. The sun was shiny down on them, so he had to squint.

"Whatcha got?" he asked. Happy outlined the shoe print he saw. It shaped a healed shoe. A woman's shoe. That gave him hope already.

"Gotta heal footprint. It's gotta be her." Happy said looking at Tig. Tig was a realistic man, knowing he had to see the facts to believe him. He wouldn't deny his friend the thought of his girl being alive, though. He nodded.

"Let's go find that car." he said and moved down the hill further. There were numerous footprints now. Obvious boot prints, but that only told the men Meera could have been taken by a bunch of men. But since the prints pointed opposite of hers, this told Happy they couldn't have all been with her. They made it to the bottom and didn't have to walk far before seeing a demolished looking grey impala. Happy's heart nearly burst from his chest at the sight and the two ran over to the car. The examined it as much as they could.

"There's blood, but not a lot of it in the driver's side. She's smart if she wore her seatbelt, her injuries may not be bad." Tig said noticing one of the windows were smashed completely and covered in blood in the back passenger's side. He moved back to it. Happy followed.

"Someone must have been in the back. Probably had her at gun point from the back. Fucker wouldn't have his seatbelt on if he wanted to successfully hold her at gun point." Happy said. He started to nod to himself as he looked over the car.

"Maybe Meera saw an opportunity to escape by driving off the road. The kidnapper is probably majorly fucked up or dead if he didn't have his seatbelt on through all this." he said. The top car was dented completely from rolling around. That's all Happy needed to know. Meera was a fighter and she's alive.

He reached into his phone and dialed Clay.

"Happy?" Gemma asked.

"Ma, where's Clay?" he asked.

"On the phone with Laroy trying to find Meera, did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah. We found Meera's car. We think she got away and someone picked her up." he explained.

"Oh god. Hold on, here's Clay." she said. Happy repeated his message.

"Alright. Jax and Juice picked up another one of Zobelle's ma. He wasn't at his shop, so he must know we're looking for him."

"You think this guy knows what gang Zobelle was planning to frame?" he asked.

"For his sake he better know. Figured you'd want to get the information out of him. Meera is your old lady." he said. Happy nodded, giving a heavy frown.

"Oh yeah. I got a few ideas I've been dying to try out. We're heading back." he replied before hanging up. He looked at Tig who smirked.

"You gonna make someone shit their pants?" he asked. Happy smirked.

"Oh shit and bleed." he said before the two moved to head back up the hill.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Meera's POV

Esai leaned into me some, his eyes trying to flirt.

"So you got a boyfriend?" he asked and I was preparing to answer when his father came up.

"Ay don't you have some rounds to make." he said sharply. He had a plate in his hands and he placed it in front of me. Rice and beans. It looked good. Esai refrained from sucking his teeth and nodded looking from him to me.

"Later." he said and got up and left, Marcus took his spot. Handsome boy. I looked back at the food and noticed how delicious it smelled.

"Thanks." I muttered before watching Esai leave with two other men.

"He your oldest?" I asked and Marcus nodded smiling with pride as his son left.

"Yeah. He's a good kid." he said before looking back at me. "What about you? You any little ones?" I began to pick up my fork that was on the side of the plate and began to eat slowly.

"No." I replied dryly.

"You will one day." he said. I scoffed, before looking down with mild guilt. I wouldn't be surprised if he thought I was disrespectful. I glanced up at him and he was just smirking as if amused.

"What makes you say that?" I asked. He shrugged leaning back some resting his curled hands on his stomach.

"You're a hot piece. Your old man will want more than just you if he is serious about you. He'll want a legacy." he explained. I blinked some putting some beans and rice in my mouth.

"And Esai is your legacy?" I asked and he nodded.

"My proud legacy." he replied and I just nodded.

"Does it matter now? It seems I don't even have a good hold on my life." I replied noticing how many of the patrons of the bar was watching me. Marcus shrugged.

"Ay it's because you're weak." he said and I just stared at him for a second pondering his words for a bit.

"Yes maybe you're right. Innocent people who didn't ask to be in this situation is considered weak." I replied. He smirked more tilting his head some as he observed me.

"You ever shoot a gun before?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"No of course not." I replied and he chuckled at me.

"You're cute girl. I may just keep you." he said before leaning forward and standing up moving back behind the bar. I watched him for a moment before looking back toward other tables. More people were watching me and I just kept my head down. I didn't finish the food, I was too tired and I stood up ready to head back to my room. I was watched the entire walk toward the stairs. My stomach couldn't hold anything and I felt woozy. I moved up the stairs and I wasn't bothered the entire way up. I walked back to the end of the hall and back to my room and closed the door behind me. I got back into bed and just closed my eyes.

Alvarez's POV

She's cute. I kind of liked her. She was like a breath of fresh air in the club. I was going to get her some water, but noticed she was tired. She stood up and walked back upstairs. She wasn't dumb. She wouldn't try anything. The phone had rung and Jesus, my cook, moved back to answer it. I just leaned over the bar and watched the stairs for a moment. I would hate to have to kill her. Nah no I wouldn't.

"Boss, Charming. Clay Morrow." he replied. Bout time. I moved over to the phone and took it from him and answered.

"Clay Morrow. Why the fuck are you calling me?" I asked.

"Trust me I don't enjoy calling you so I'll be brief. One of my man's old ladies are missing. Taken by some Nazi fuck. They're bad for everyone's business. I want to know if you've seen either of them." he said. I scoffed, smirking.

"Come on Morrow, you know all your kind look alike to me." I replied.

"Look don't play games with me, Alvarez. I got a guy about to go on a rampage here. I'm sure the guy is covered in racial tattoos. You're not stupid you'd know what they look like." he said. I already didn't like his tone and was about to hang up. "But the woman is innocent in all this. She's a black woman, long curly hair, 5'7, slender, hazel eyes. Has any of your men seen her." I was quiet for a moment as I weighed my options.

"Well I have a girl who fits that description, but she's my guest today, Morrow, I don't plan to give her up. She's real cute too." I replied.

"Look Alvarez, I know we got beef going on. But you started it-"

"And now I'm settling it. You want your girl back you better have some territory and drug deals to discuss." I replied. I know I already decided to work with that Zobelle guy, but fuck him. I wasn't going to pledge loyalty to Nazi shit heads. Our enemies were dangerous enough, but a whole organization of racist fucks. That wasn't something I wanted my club to be associated with. Once I got the guns that were supposed to go to SAMCRO, I planned to wipe out those fools.

"Alright fine. Let's meet today, but I want her there." Morrow replied.

"Nah tomorrow. Three pm sharp, the park." I merely replied before hanging up. Guess I needed to tell the sexy teacher she may be going home.

Normal POV

Clay sighed heavily hanging up the phone. Gemma moved up behind him.

"What he say?" she asked. Clay nodded.

"Mayans got her." he replied. Gemma's eyes flexed.

"How the hell did she get out there?" she asked.

"Fucking Zobelle's guy. She escaped though. How Alvarez got a hold of her I had no idea." he replied.

"What does he want in return?" she asked.

"Drugs and territory." he said. Gemma winced and looked away some. Honestly, if Meera was anyone else, she would have said fuck it and let Alvarez have them. But she wasn't just anyone. She was that little girl who lied with her talking about her family. She saw her as a daughter, more than Tara. Clay sighed some.

"I ain't making any deals with the Mayans. We got too much on our plate as it is." he replied. Gemma nodded.

"And you should have put a bullet in both of them when they showed up here." she snapped. Clay shot her a glance but Gemma didn't fear it, because she knew she was right. Bobby entered the garage.

"Hey you hear any news?" he asked. Clay nodded.

"Yeah go get the guys. We need to talk." he replied.

Meera's POV

I slept for only two hours, before getting up and realizing I was groggy. I noticed on the desk were more bandages and ointment. I could rebandage myself, I was sure. So I moved to the bathroom and slowly removed my bandages. I noticed I didn't smell too bad. I should have wreaked. Maybe I was cleaned up after I was found. It took some time to get the dress off, but I fought the pain. I folded it up and left it on the bed. I then moved into the bathroom noticing some towels on top of the sink. They would have to do. Once the water was a nice warm, I slowly stepped in and just stood there embracing the water. I closed my eyes and just imagined I was somewhere else that just wasn't here. I dipped my head under the water and felt water gliding down my hair and soon it found my face. I sniffled some raising my hands some to curl them lightly together but not fully. I imagined Happy was there, closing his arms around me holding my body to his.

I can feel his body against mine. Slowly I raised my head and heard a faint noise. I noticed I left the bathroom door open and saw Marcus standing there in the room. I stared at him, my vision mildly blurred from the water. A small lock of hair was over my left eye. I was frozen there wondering what it was he was thinking. He slowly came over to the bathroom and once he kicked off his boots and left them outside the door, I knew he was going to do something. He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Should I have been surprised? No. There's no real power for a woman in the world gangs and motorcycle clubs. I should have expected it sooner. Marcus peeled away his vest and removed his shirt slowly and I looked him over. Tattoos painted his body of skulls and other black ink I could not see properly. Damn this water. As he began to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, I just looked away now feeling my body shaking some. And it hurt to do that, reminding me I was in no position to physically fight. Could I talk him out of what he was about to do? Probably not. Marcus moved closer to the tub and stepped in. I tensed visibly trying not be close to him, but this tub didn't exactly provide space. I closed my eyes as I felt his body pressing into me, his scent rolling off onto me. I feel his hand reach over my shoulder toward my chest and come up to grip my chin so he could lightly tilt it.

His face began to press into my neck and I just stared at the tile wall, trying my best not to freak out.

"Your club is coming for you tomorrow." he said lowly into my flesh and my eyes flexed some and I finally turned to face him. He leaned up so he could look down at me and I up at him. They were coming for me?

"You… are letting me go?" I asked lightly and he shrugged.

"If the give me something good yes. If not then you'll be back here." he said lowly as he looked me over. I looked away some in thought. I was happy, but that didn't change the situation I was in right now and I slowly turned back around not really wanting to be chest to chest with him. I looked down at my feet now.

"Let me guess, I am to show my thanks for you keeping me safe these few days." I replied softly feeling his hand gently run down my back.

"Nah… call it exploring a curiosity. Happy Lowman is a crazy man. A name a lot of gangs talk about. So I wonder what it is about you that makes you so special to him." he said. I feel his arms wrap around my hips lightly. One squeeze could send pain shooting all around me.

"You make it seem like he is not a man." I replied and I feel him pull me into his body. My face winces as I feel his cock pressing into me.

"Happy Lowman is not a man." he said. I was silent after that too lost in my mind to reply. "You love your club?" I immediately thought of Happy, then Tara, then Gemma and Jax and all of the other members of the club.

"Yes." I replied lowly, feeling his body gently grinding against my own.

"And you want this deal to go successful tomorrow so you can go home to your man?" he asked in my ear, my head tilting some as my eyes began to fade of all emotion.

"Yes." I replied over breathlessly before feeling his hands lightly coming up to lightly cup my breasts. I hissed gently at the feeling before remembering that I would do anything to be back in Happy's arms. A soft frown appeared on my face, but I quickly hid it. Anything.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Once I was dried off, the old woman came back in and sat on the bed with my while she reapplied the ointments to my bruises, gave me some pills and helped me get dressed. Marcus was exiting the bathroom in a towel. The old woman saw him and scowled and started saying something fast and angry. Marcus sounded annoyed, but didn't raise his voice to her any. He looked at me and I just looked down and away, my eyes hiding the pure relief I felt. Marcus dried off and got dressed and left with the old woman.

I slid the dress on back over me and decided to take the time to look out the window that was in the back of the room. I could see a parking lot with me on motorcycles talking. I looked out into the distance to see a city far off in the distance. I thought about what happened in the bathroom between Marcus and I. I had never been so perplexed by what happened. The light was at least able to shine in so I could feel some of the sun. I sighed wishing I could just walk right out, but I wouldn't get far. The gang wouldn't let me go and who knows if AJ Weston is alive and looking for me.

You'd think my mind would be at ease knowing SAMCRO was out looking for me. But they what help were they when I needed them most? I shook my head telling myself that it's not entirely their fault, that no one expected I would be attacked. But maybe I just felt bitterness in this entire situation. I was somewhat just brought into the club and they've had nothing to show for it. I wrapped my arms around myself and just sighed. My joints felt a better, but I was still not out of the woods yet. After an hour of pure boredom, I decided I was done being stuck inside. I moved over to the door and opened it. There were two large men standing there and they slowly looked down at me.

Have they been standing there this entire time? I cleared my throat trying to be cool.

"If one of you aren't busy, can you find Marcus Alvarez for me?" I asked.

"Boss is out on business. Close the door." one of them said with intimidation and I just sighed and did as I was told. The old woman came to check on me from time to time, bringing me different dishes of food and I ate them without question. I figured one more day stuck in here wouldn't be bad, if I was truly leaving tomorrow.

Normal POV

The day ran together for Happy. The club had a plan to go to Oakland and get Meera back by whatever means necessary. He had killed a lot of Zobelle's men in the last week for her, and he still managed to have the last fucking laugh. Happy offered to watch Meera 24/7 until this threat was eliminated.

He stared at her ceiling as he lied naked in her bed. He couldn't sleep, at all. It was easy to break into her house by picking the lock on her back door. He was welcome here and he needed the aura of her around him to give him strength to kill even more tomorrow. He turned over to stare at the two white envelopes on her dresser. It was both their test results from the hospital. He didn't even want to open his until they were both here. He ran his hands over his face thinking he could sleep quicker if he killed something. The pleasure killing some asshole in this situation would help.

He closed his eyes trying to think of Meera and what she was doing, but his emotions got the better of him. What if Alvarez was hurting her, raping her, and torturing her. He winced, his anger boiling over. He was coming for her, that much he knew. He didn't even remember falling asleep until the sun was already brightening the room. His eyes opened, dark orbs staring angrily at the ceiling.

Back in Oakland, Alvarez and two of his men were in their car watching the hospital from the parking lot. Two bodies were being wheeled out and he frowned heavily as it was his men. A woman walked over, dressed in scrubs. She was brown skinned, hair pinned up in a bun. Alvarez got out and met with her around the front of the car.

"They find Zobelle's guy?" he asked the woman who shook her head.

"No. He slit their throats and snuck out of the building. I saw his body personally while he was knocked out… any guy with the words "I kill niggers" was going to have to cover up in order to escape successfully. Probably took some scrubs from the supply closet and left." she informed. "I also spoke to our informant from Charming. The reason this guy and that girl are here, was because he planned to off her here in and frame the club so SAMCRO would come after us and the white devils could move in on the territory while the club is at war."

Alvarez frowned heavily as he exhaled, shaking his head slowly.

"Those fuckers messed with the wrong fucking club." he stated. It was time to wipe those pieces of shit off the face of the earth.

Meera's POV

The next morning, the woman came in and changed my bandages one last time. She even helped me get into the clothes brought to me. It was a pair of jeans, a grey tank and purple shirt. Luckily the pants fit but the shirt was a little too big. She then placed her hands on my cheeks smiling and speaking once more. Luckily, Marcus had come and was standing in the door way as if waiting.

"She says it was a pleasure helping you get better." he said and the woman patted my hands and left the room. If anything, she brought me a large sense of comfort here.

"Thank you." I called out to her before looking at Marcus as he entered the room. His face was callous, and serious. I didn't like this and I looked him over some.

"Something wrong?" I asked and he stood over me now. His eyes were deep and dangerous.

"It seems you were brought here to Oakland for a reason." he replied. I tilted my head confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"It seemed Zobelle's man was planning to bring you here to kill you and blame us for it so Clay Morrow would declare a turf war." he said. I blinked rapidly looking down some.

"What? Why would he do that? Risk killing someone who isn't an important member of the club?" I asked. He shrugged.

"My resources say it was to move in on his territory." he said. I turned away slowly wrapping my arms around myself for a moment. My brain itched trying to rethink my past.

"Where have I heard this before?" I muttered to myself before looking back up at Marcus.

"Does this mean he is alive, Weston?" I asked. He nodded and I winced.

"I had him held at the hospital. But he escaped, killed two of my men." he said angrily. I wanted to be angry that he didn't tell me Weston was alive, but I was in no position to say anything about that.

"So what will you do?" I asked.

"I'll do what's needed for the club. I'll bring you some food before we go." was all he said before leaving. What did that mean? Would there be a war anyways? I ran my fingers over my head in thought. Time seemed to go by slowly today. I had no idea when we were leaving to meet Clay and the others.

My stomach tightened at the thought of seeing Happy again. I hope he was okay and well. Hell, I hope he was alive. Who knows what he's doing right now?

Finally, Marcus returned and motioned for me to come with him. I followed him from the room and my heart was pounding from nervousness. It was time. I could feel it. Plus all the men in leather standing at the bottom, giving Marcus their attention told me as well.

"_Vamos_." He commanded and placed his hand on my back to nudge me forward. We all moved outside and I saw a bunch of cars waiting and a black van waiting as well. It felt good to feel the warmth of the sun on my body. I took een breaths as Marcus pulled me towards the van and the back door slid open. I looked up at Marcus as he brought out some handcuffs. I raised my hands and he cuffed them together moving behind me and placing his hands on my hips to help me inside the van. I sat down on the other side and the van filled with men. I was tense at all the large, frowning men sitting around me. Marcus just stared at me as one of his men closed the door.

I just leaned back into the wall and waited. The van didn't move for a little while and I could hear men speaking outside. I just looked down at my hands. They've never been cuffed before. It was real just seeing them like this. The van finally moved and the force caused me to fall a bit. But I pressed my legs into the floor and it stopped me from pushing against the large bald-headed man on my right. His head is covered in tattoos and words were over the space his eye brows should be. There were no windows and I couldn't see anything. I just kept my eyes forward and just prayed nothing happened.

As the car jumped a bit from pot holes, I could only assume, I thought about my life months before meeting Happy. There was no excitement or real adventure in my life. Just work and home work and home. Then I start hanging out with Tara and she unknowingly introduces me to the world of anarchy. But it was no one's fault but my own. I should have just fucked him and left and never saw him again.

But it wasn't even that simple. After seeing Tara again, I needed to reconnect with the human world again and she and the club were my connection. I failed at trying to just be casual with Happy… I got attached. Had I been stronger then I could have kept my distance. Maybe. Happy's possessiveness would never allow me to be distant or casual with him and I let that possessiveness devour me. the van had stopped now and I looked up wondering what was going on.

"Alright Alvarez, we're here. Show me the girl." My eyes widened at the voice. Clay. They're here.

The door slid back open and the men surrounding me got out. I didn't move until I saw Marcus and he motioned with his hands for me to come to him.

I slowly moved over to him and he helped me out of car. I looked out to see we were at a large storage facility. Rows upon rows of storage units were on either side of us. Across from us was Clay and the club and past them, on what seemed like a hill, was a small park. I looked at all the men and saw they were mildly relieved to see me. Finally, my eyes found Happy and he looked pissed. Eyes hard and focused as Marcus took hold of my wrists and led me toward Clay.

Clay did the same with Happy, Chibs, and Tig following. The others stayed where they were. My heart pounded hard making my entire body hurt I was so nervous and finally the two gangs stopped two storage units apart and I just looked at Happy to see him staring at me, eyes calmer from how they were a few seconds ago. Everyone was glaring at each other.

"Alright. So down to business-" Clay began but Marcus just raised my hands and began to uncuff them. I looked at him confused as was the rest of SAMCRO. Marcus just looked down at me and motioned me toward Clay.

"Go." he said coolly. Clay's eyes widened and Tig and Chibs were just as confused as I was. I looked Marcus over curiously before he motioned for me to go again. I looked at Clay and then Marcus again before looking at Happy and moving over to him. His arms spread out and wrapped around me. It was tight and it hurt but I didn't care. I needed to feel his embrace, to feel he was real. We pulled back and he placed his hands on my head pulling our foreheads together.

"You good?" he asked and I nodded quickly.

"Yeah." I whimpered and he nodded.

"Say the word and I'll put a bullet in his head." he replied and I just laughed lightly and kissed him hard and he returned it.

"What the hell is this?" Clay asked and Marcus shrugged casually looking at Clay with emotionless eyes.

"You caught me in a very good mood today. Take her and go." he said. Happy had his arm around my neck when I looked at him stunned. He was just letting me go? No payment what so ever? I looked at Clay who looked back at us and Chibs nodded.

"We should take this chance to go." he said and Clay looked back at Marcus who just nodded his head at me getting my attention.

"You stay out of trouble teacher lady." he replied before turning and moving back with his men. I just stared at him wondering why he did what he did. It couldn't have anything to do with what happened yesterday could it. Clay just turned and moved over to me placing his hand on the side of my cheek.

"You alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, you should see my car." I replied and he smirked and looked at the rest of us.

"Let's get the hell out of here." he said and we all began to turn and walk back to Jax and the others. Once I was close to them they smiled and patted my shoulders welcoming me back. I smiled at all of them, happy they were all here and safe before looking back toward the Mayan gang I was now leaving. Marcus opened the door of his car and gave me a long stare before getting back into his car.

Happy moved me toward a large black truck where we got in. Tig drove, Happy was in the middle, and I sat in the passenger's side just happy he was beside me. He pulled me into his shoulder and I just leaned on him, nuzzling his shoulder as we took off. I was going home. And it was too easy.

After we got back to Charming, I told Clay what I had found out about Weston being alive and his plan to frame the Mayans for my murder. I told him that Marcus didn't hurt me, just kept me in a room while I stayed there. I can imagine Clay had the same question rattling in his brain that Happy and I'm sure all of the others had. Why was it so easy?

Happy led me into the hospital's waiting room. After being checked in, we waited for a few minutes before we saw Tara coming into view. She saw me and her mouth dropped in surprise. I smiled, tears falling down my face as I got up and move over to her hugging her quickly. I cried against her and she saw me a few minutes later. Happy and I were in a room of our own and I was sitting on the medical table as he was staring at me. I could see it in his eyes, he was thinking hard. I knew what he was thinking too. 'Why would a man like Marcus Alvarez, who is an enemy of the club just let her go?' What did I do to convince him to let me go? I knew we'd talk about it later.

Instead he just moved from his chair and stood in front of me before kissing me once more, although this time it was different. It was with passion and need.

"I thought I lost you." he said against my lips and I shook my head.

"Death doesn't have the balls to take me from you." I replied and he laughed some. "And I think I am ready for a tattoo now." He just smiled more and kissed me again.

"I'm going to be around a lot more with you until Zobelle and Weston are dead." he said. I nodded in reply. I didn't want to be alone anyways since I always found myself in trouble anyways when I was alone.

Tara came back in and informed me that I had no internal bleeding or broken bones or anything life threatening. I would just be sore for a while. She prescribed me pain medicine and that was it. That night, I called my supervisor and told her I was in a car wreck and that my phone had been completely destroyed. I apologized for not finding a way to contact her sooner, but she just told me to take some time off and get better. After I had showered and washed my hair, I was in the kitchen cooking some pasta. Happy just stared at me in the doorway for a moment, eyes calm, but flickering as if battling with himself.

"Meera, we gotta talk." he said lowly carefully. I just looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay." I replied turning to him and crossing my arms lightly. He moved over to me and stared down at me.

"Don't get me wrong, I am beyond thrilled that you are okay and safe. But even you have to admit that that was too easy of a deal. I mean, Alvarez didn't want anything at all? To the club that's not a good sign," he said and I looked away for a second and his head leaned into me a bit. "Hey. Clay thinks it's not a good sign." I nodded.

"It's not like I gave him any information on the club, because the basics I know, Marcus knows." I replied. He leaned back some, frowning.

"Marcus?" he asked. I gave him a look.

"That's his name isn't it?" I asked. Oh lord, I know what it is now. They're all enemies, they aren't formal with each other. Hell how was I supposed to know that. Happy frowned more looking me over some.

"So what happened?" he said and I frowned now backing away.

"You're looking at me like I'm the enemy Happy is that who I am now?" I asked and he shook his head stepping closer to me.

"No, baby. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around all of this." he said. Gang members are always paranoid. They have no choice but to be with all the illegal things they do. One act of suspicion can lead to many acts of horrors and things we cannot take back. I turned back towards the past and took it off the stove before moving to rest my palms on the counter.

"Look none of this is your fault. If you had to do whatever you had to do to get back to the club, to me, then I understand." he said. I shook my head and looked back at him.

"Ask me what you really want to ask me, Happy. Did I fuck him?" I asked. His jaw clenched immediately but he just nodded slowly. I looked down at the floor gazing at it now.

"Last night, Alvarez," I corrected, "Indeed wanted to fuck me and still injured and unable to fight, I knew I couldn't physically stop him if I wanted to." Happy just moved closer to me now, eyes soft as I looked at his chest unable to look him in the face.

"He was touching me and doing things to me… At that moment, I was ready to do anything to be back in your arms again, to show the club my loyalty was unwavering." I slowly looked up at him, thinking I was going to start crying, but I bit my lip hard to stop all of that. "I was ready to dig deep into my cannibalistic mind to give me strength to bite as much of his face off to get him to let me go, to wound him enough to get away from him, even though that meant probably dying right then and there."

Happy stared at me for a moment, the rage completely gone from his face. I shook a bit and looked away now.

"I was about to go into a dark place that almost took me once before and become a monster no one should have to ever meet in their life time… But I used his family against him." I replied. Finally, a tear streamed down my face and I knew giving this information away would put an innocent life in danger. "He has a niece who's one of my students at the school. And I told him that if he did this then he would be killing a part of her childhood and she just wouldn't know it and every time he looked in her face, he would see what he had done to me and he stopped." I sniffled some and shook my head.

"So no. I didn't fuck him but lord knows I was sure prepared to eat him for the club!" I stated and before I knew it, Happy pulled me into his arms and held me tight against him, his hand stroking my head. He then pulled back at me and stared at me deeply.

"You ain't never gonna have to go to that dark place again. And if somehow, you're forced to do it… I'll be right there ready to get rid of the body." he pledged. I was stunned at his words, stunned that that was his reply but I was happy he believed me, because hell, I'm happy Marcus decided not to take advantage of me and just let me go today. It was this moment in this kitchen, after admitting to almost turning back down my past road of cannibalism, that I knew I was in love with Happy Lowman.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Happy and I both sat on the bed staring at the white envelopes. I glanced at him to see his wasn't open. I looked up at him.

"You didn't open yours?" I asked. He just shook his head staring at the white folded envelope.

"Nah." he replied. I didn't know why I was so nervous about this. I used birth control, which I would definitely need to get back on soon, and condoms with men. But seeing any test can make you doubt yourself sometimes. I inhaled some and just nodded.

"Let's do it." I said and he nodded and we both tore open the pages of our tests and pulled them out. We were both quiet as we scanned over the pages. Luckily the STI's tested for and the results were all highlighted. I smiled now. All negative. Clean. I looked at Happy and he looked up at me and we both looked at each other's papers before switching in unison. We both looked back down at our pages and I looked at his results. Negate. Clean. Thank god. I looked back at Happy to see him smiling as well before looking up at me.

"You know what we gotta do to celebrate right?" he asked, his gravely tone, was deep and filled with hidden intention. I smiled back at him and watched him move over to me, his hand wrapping around my neck and pulling me in to meet his lips. I leaned in to him and pulled him onto my body. My body ached, but I pushed past it. However, Happy's body lying on mine made my body jump with pain. I hissed some and he leaned his weight off me, looking at me deeply. I can see he completely forgot I was recovering and he winced some.

"Right. Sorry. We should wait. I don't want to add to anymore of your pain." he offered looking over my face. Have we ever waited before? I don't think we have. I sighed some.

"Waiting isn't what we do." I said softly, and he gave a tired half smirk.

"I know. But for this it's worth it." he said moving to lie behind me. He pulled me into his chest and I exhaled with relief feeling this again. Our bodies together. It was quiet for a moment as we just lied there. "I was scared." I lifted my head some toward him before turning to face him.

"Scared? Of what?" I asked. Happy Lowman feared nothing, ever. He looked down and then up at me.

"I was scared that you were dead, when your phone was disconnected and I don't know something inside me was starting to break. Like my mind was separating from the world and everything around me. People talked to me and I couldn't register anything at all." he explained, and I realized he was showing a side he has never shown before. Vulnerability. Happy shook his head slowly taking my hand and bringing it to his chest. "I didn't like this feeling at all. I couldn't explain it and I couldn't stop it as it grew inside my mind each day you weren't here and me not knowing what happened. It only subsided when I found your car and felt you were alive." His heart beat was increasing as he spoke, as if he was having anxiety. But as he calmed down, the hard thumping did as well.

I looked at him with soft understanding eyes as I raised my hand to caress his face. I knew I would only see this side of him at night and beneath my sheets. And that's okay. My thumb lightly ran over his lips.

"Are you falling in love with me?" I gently asked. He just nodded. I figured he'd have to think about it, but he didn't. His eyes were different, gentle and almost innocent.

"Yes." he stated firmly, and I smiled and leaned in and kissed him gently, letting my lips linger for a few seconds.

"The feeling's mutual. Even though I thought I would be the one to admit it first." I teased gently and he shrugged.

"I can take it back and you can say it first." he said and I shook my head.

"Nah, it's out in the universe now. You can't take it back." I replied.

"I wouldn't want to." He said. I smirked.

"Lord, a girl raised by cannibals and a serial killer. We make quite a pair." I replied.

"A badass pair." he affirmed not even trying to protest the fact I called him a serial killer. I continued to smile at him, happy to be lying here staring at him. But something was creeping into my mind that I couldn't stop thinking of.

"Hey… why do you think Alvarez, let me go so easily? It couldn't have been what I said to him." I replied. Could it? Happy shook his head.

"Yeah I been thinking of that too. Maybe this is way of saying we owe him one. Or maybe he thought eventually we would find out about his family here. He doesn't want to see them hurt." he said and I nodded thinking of Abby. By mentioning her I put her life into SAMCRO and I looked at Happy with curiosity.

"Would you kill a child?" I asked lowly and he stared me with the same calm eyes.

"If SAMCRO asked me too." he replied staring at me with mild intensity as if gauging my reaction. Of course, I didn't like the answer, but I couldn't change it either. This was who he was. SAMCRO is Happy's life. I even had to dance with the thought that he would kill me if he was told to. Luckily, I would never do anything to put him in that position. I just nodded and finally curled under his arm.

"I have to buy another phone tomorrow and a car. I want to go back to work in the next week or so." I informed.

"I can get you a car." he replied. I shook my head.

"No. You'll probably get me a car someone died or fucked in." I replied.

"I would not!" he protested as if offended. We fell into silence and soon fell asleep. I don't know when my body started to panic as the accident replayed into my mind. AJ's face glaring at me with hatred as he walks into my class room. I see him in my nightmares. He's on top of me raping me, my mind says. Now we're in the car rolling to our deaths.

I gasp and sit up and am met with the sun in my room. I looked back to see Happy's gone and my shower was on in the bathroom. I calmed my breathing and thought about my dreams. All I can see is Weston's face, the trauma is so bad. But Happy would make me smile. I slowly move from the bed and moved over to the bathroom. I felt light as a feather as I walked inside. My shower curtain was closed, but it was transparent. Inside was a pale complexion bathing. My brows pushed together in confusion as I stepped closer to the bathtub.

"Happy?" I asked. The curtain pushes back and Weston's there. His hand shoots out and grabs me and he just pins me to the wall, his gun in his hand.

"Black whore." he says lowly. I scream hard and once more, my eyes snap open and I sit up and look around quickly. Where was I? My room? It's dark and I'm freaking out. I cry out a bit and immediately I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey hey! It's okay." I look at Happy and he's sitting there looking at me. I pant gently as I looked around for a moment. God this was worse than I thought as I placed my face into my hands.

"Shit." I whispered lightly looking at Happy. "You have to kill him Happy. You have to find him and make him suffer. Promise me." His hands grip my face and he nodded.

"I will make him bleed slowly baby." he promised. His words comforted me when they shouldn't. But they did. I know he's killed men to help find me and I knew I couldn't doubt his ability to kill someone for me. I didn't fall back asleep after that. I wouldn't stop Happy from sleeping, but I waited for the sun to come up. I guess this is a good time to think. I glanced over at Happy and just leaned on my side facing him.

Things were no longer the same anymore as long as he remained in my life. If I wanted him, I'd have to have all of him. I couldn't pick and choose what side I got, because you couldn't do that with him. Tara mentioned a while back that she secretly wished Jax wasn't in this life. But this life can't be easily left. You have to stack a lot of bodies up before you can disappear. That's what I did when I wanted to leave my family. I packed a bag and ran as far away as possible. They were my bodies to stack as I sacrificed our secret to the police. But they fled and I thought I would be looking over my shoulder forever. But I was sure they wouldn't find me. No one would think I would come back after fleeing right?

Happy is a quiet sleeper. He doesn't snore or groan or move about. I looked at his hand and gently touched it, raising it to my chest so he could feel my heart beat as he does my hand when I sleep. There's a certain peace to this, hearing the heart of someone you love. I hate that I am in love with him, only for the fact that we cannot live forever. But I guess fucking things up on this earth a good way to live. I'm here for a good time, not a long time.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes

Hey readers, hope you're enjoying the fic. My updates will be a bit slow after today because I plan to work more this week and won't have time to update. Next week though things should even out and I'll be able to update more.

18

My room is lit up by light. When did I even fall asleep? I had no idea. Luckily for my clock on my nightstand I saw that it was ten in the morning. I heard the shower running in the bathroom, and my body began to tense some. But I saw the was open and I was staring at Happy's back. His tattoos stared back at me and in my sleepy state, made my eyes go cross eyed trying to clearly view them.

He was real. This wasn't a dream. He was brushing his teeth and I exhaled some trying to wake my entire body up. I sat up and was happy that the pain was very little. As I stared at Happy, I couldn't stop the gentle throbbing that began to grow inside me. I moved from the bed and gently walked across the room and into the bathroom. I raised my hands and let them press against his back before leaning into him.

I gave a gentle groan as I inhaled his scent and the feel of his flesh made me feel warm inside.

"Well good morning. Hope you slept okay?" he asked. I wasn't listening like I should have been. I ran my fingers over his stomach lightly before moving my hips gently against his butt. I needed him and I needed him now. My hands moved further south lightly moving over his crotch inches from his boxers, not touching, but teasing. He had just spit out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth glancing back at me.

"Babe… I thought we were waiting." he said lowly and I just kissed the small of his back before leaning up to his ear.

"Would you deny me your cock inside me?" I whispered lightly tugging on the shell of his ear. He immediately turned and faced me and before I knew it, I was lifted in his arms and he walked me back into my room and lied me back on my bed lying on top of me. His weight didn't really hurt this time, although I was sure he wasn't using his full weight. I wrapped my arms around him as our lips met each other fiercely.

I could feel the desperateness of his lips. He missed this just as much as I missed this. There was no time for foreplay as I tore his boxers down. He raised my tank over my head and threw it off into oblivion and he quickly got my shorts down. He forces my legs apart and thrusts right into me. We both groan out as he starts to thrust into me hard and without restraint. I hold him close to me ignoring any pain that starts to brew inside me. The pleasure kicked its ass, that much I could feel. I panted and moaned as I felt every inch of him reclaim the territory inside me. He growled and grunted as he held me down and moved even faster. In a quick movement, I was on top of him, my aching hip moving front and back like a machine.

My eyes fluttered closed as Happy held my hips hard. It's so easy to get lost in the moments of lust and love. I didn't care about anything at this moment which was dangerous. Anything could happen. My walls tightened up fast as I came hard. He came seconds later followed by a hard growl.

"Oh fuck." he replied panting heavily as I moved off him. He didn't let me go far though as he pulled me under his arm and pulled the blankets over us. He stared up at the ceiling and just lied on his chest and did my best to calm my breathing. I would be feeling this fairly soon.

"You know all I have to do today is get a phone and a car." I replied glancing up at him. "You don't have to come with me to do this."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." he said. I shrugged lightly.

"I just don't want you to feel like you have to baby sit me is all. I'm sure there's some life risking thing that you would want to be getting into right now." he shook his head smiling some.

"That's going to come regardless of where I'm at." he said. It was settled, I wasn't getting rid of him today. I suddenly heard the doorbell ring and Happy and I both lifted our heads in alert before looking at each other.

"You expecting anyone?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No you?" I asked and he shook his head moving from the bed quickly and grabbing his gun off the other night stand. I got up from the bed too moving to my closet to grab my red and black kimono robe and pulled it around me. We moved down the hall quietly with Happy leading. He didn't even care that he was naked. He was ready to kill.

Once we were at the door, he looked through the peep hole and suddenly growled with annoyance moving back and frowning some.

"What?" I whispered. He just motioned his head at the door and I finally looked myself. I was stunned to see who it was. I looked back at Happy.

"Put that away please." I replied motioning at his gun before moving to open the door. "Mark, hello." Mark was standing there, in a blue polo and jeans. His face lit up as he saw me.

"Hey. I heard what happened to you and just wanted to check on you. All of us, the other staff. They gave me a ton of stuff to send to you, the kids made cards for you…" his voice trailed off as his eyes moved past me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Happy just standing there still naked, eyes glaring at Mark. I looked back at Mark trying my best to shield him from all of Happy's body.

"Thank you. It's been a tough couple of days. Um, this is Happy Lowman my boyfriend. Babe this is Mark my coworker." I introduced and Happy just continued to stare.

"Little early to be around here don't you think? Shouldn't you be at the school?" he questioned and Mark nodded, his eyes showing how uncomfortable he was.

"Yeah I should. But I got volunteered by Principal Locklear to give you the gifts. She's watching my class for me." he said. I smiled unaware that my coworkers would send me anything. I looked at Happy now mouthing for him to go get dressed. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me.

"I'll help you get the stuff." I replied. I knew Happy didn't want Mark around, but I would not have my naked boyfriend making a scene. Everything was gift wrapped. Once we got everything inside the kitchen, I just smiled and walked Mark to the door.

"Thank you, Mark. I really appreciate all of this." I replied and he nodded.

"It's no problem. Do you know when you're coming back?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I'm hoping next week." I replied and he nodded glancing over my shoulder at Happy who just continued to glare from the kitchen while he played with one of my butcher's knives. Mark just nodded.

"Alright. Well can't wait to have you back. Take care." he said and I nodded and closed the door behind him. I moved into the living room to watch and make sure he got back into his car. Happy moved up behind me, wrapping his arms around my hips with the knife still in his hand.

"I don't trust him." he said lowly. I slowly nodded.

"Yeah, neither do I." I replied. At this point, I didn't trust anyone who wasn't a club member or Tara.

After I made us breakfast, we got in Happy's car and took off. We got me a new phone first which was easy except Happy was trying to argue with me in who was going to buy it. I couldn't believe he wanted to, because I didn't need his help buying anything. But he was stubborn and wouldn't let it go so I let him pay. That entire day was an adventure in itself. He thought I should get a super-fast car or an expensive car. I managed to get the same car I had earlier just a bit newer though. A few days past and I was officially allowed to go back to work this Monday. I looked forward to seeing my children again, to seeing if they missed me or were ready to work even harder now that I was back.

But what I had looked forward to the most was the dinner at Clay's dinner. I was stunned to have gotten back here alive in order to make it here. Happy and I walked in and everyone greeted me like I was the cool cousin who had been away for too long and you just knew it was going to be a great party because I was here. It felt good to be welcomed back. I stuck with Tara as Happy was with Clay and the other members. Gemma moved over to me giving me a warm smile, wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm so happy you're safe." she replied and I smiled noticing Tara just kept smiling.

"I'm glad to be back here." I replied. We ate at the dinner table and Clay made a toast to me being back.

"To Meera, a woman who you'd want in your car any day to drive you off the road in order to save your life!" he said and I laughed as everyone agreed. As everyone talked and laughed and joked like we were one big family. And as I looked at their joyous faces, I couldn't help but wonder how long this will last? How long will it be before someone grabs me again? Empty promises of protect for me, but it never happened. I guess we will have to wait and see.

Monday

I walked into the school watching as the children passed the hallways. I was back in my comfort zone. I missed my desk and my white board and all the straight rows of desks. As fist period came in they all happily saw me and ran to embrace me as I got up from my desk. I got this response in each class. Their get-well cards to me made me bawl like a baby. I was just glad to be alive. As fourth period rolled around and I took attendance, I noticed Duke wasn't here. Was he sick? Was something wrong at home?

"Has anyone seen Duke?" I asked and Mason, a boy who sat at the front of my class raised his hand and I looked at him.

"He hasn't been to school since your accident." he said. I nodded wondering if Judith had maybe fled with her children to get away from AJ since he had gone missing. Maybe she saw this as her chance to escape. Once the day was over, I let the last student leave before closing my door and locking it. I would have no surprises. As I sat back down at my desk and looked at the lesson plan for the week, I begin to feel my heart race. I groaned gently feeling panic take over me and I looked around thinking I saw someone out of the corner of my eyes, but there was no one there. My breathing quickened a bit before I just swallowed and looked around. What was going on here?

Obviously I was having some type of PTSD from everything that happened. I took some breaths and finally left for the day. Happy was home waiting for me. Since he couldn't sit in the class with me like he was aggressively planning to do, he would be at the garage tending to business and I would text him when I had the time.

"Any sign of Weston?" I asked as I placed my bag down on the bottom step. Happy was frying up some steak.

"Nah. None of his dope houses have gone back up either. Even Zobelle's got some hack watching his store. Something's going on with those Aryan fucks. I just don't know what. They've disappeared from the face of the earth." he explained.

"You think they've just given up and left?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not by a long shot. I see some of those skin heads wandering around though. They weren't at the school though, I had some of our boys watch your car and class room making sure no one bothered you." he said. I smiled at his words and nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and he just smirked at me before continuing to cook his food. But this was all very strange even if I didn't know how gang members think. Maybe they're planning something else.

Normal POV

AJ Weston wasn't ever one to let anyone get the jump on him, but somehow it happened. He was weak from his wounds after the car crash with the school teacher. He managed to steal a car and head back to Charming and contact Zobelle but before he could even drive a few feet away from the payphone, his car was smashed into again.

And here he sat in a car, legs chained to the ground and hands cuffed together. His mouth was gagged and he only saw darkness around him. But someone removed the sack from over his head and he blinked a bit groaning some. He didn't even have time to register how injured he was or even where he was, because of the three chairs sitting across from him. His eyes widened and he muffled a bit against his gag. His wife Judith and two sons were sitting, chained to a chair a well. Brown sacks over their heads. Judith was seated between Duke and Cliff. They were all yelling through their gags from fear. He may have hated the world around him, but his family was still his concern. He muffled out Judith's name trying to free himself from his chains, but he screamed in pain. His body ached as he realized how badly injured he was.

'What the fuck was going on?' he asked himself. Who had the balls to take him and his family. It had to be Clay and his gang of colored animals.

There were footsteps coming from his right and AJ looked to see a man in a grey suit coming towards the middle of the room. He was pale with slick grey hair and pale eyes. He was business like, like Zobelle. AJ took this second to look around to see he was in a large warehouse. Where though, he did not know. The man stopped in the middle of the room and looked at the screaming woman and her children. Hate and rage lit themselves in AJ's eyes as he yelled through his gag. The man looked at him now, unreadable eyes were unpredictable eyes. He slowly walked up to AJ stopping a few feet from him. AJ just stared up at him with disgust.

"You know, a man who spends his entire life hating people become spoiled meat. You taste quite atrocious." the man finally said. AJ just spewed something out through his gag of which the man knew he would not understand. "But meat salted using fear, makes for an enjoyable meal."

Now the man inhaled calmly as he watched AJ continue to muffle something through his gag. So the man looked up and behind AJ before nodding. Another figure removed the gag and AJ groaned some.

"You have no idea who you're fucking with you white trash piece of shit!" he said. The man just looked up almost bored of his words and he nodded as the other figure gagged him again.

"Mr. Weston… you do not know me, but after I am finished with you, you are going to remember my face for quite some time." The man slowly walked around AJ patting his shoulder of which AJ immediately tried to jerk away from.

"So what's the next plan?" the figure asked after he placed the bag back over AJ's head and followed the man in the suit who curled his fingers together.

"Only the best plan we have… It's time for a family reunion. Invite all our guests of honor." he said darkly as the two left the building.


	19. Chapter 19

19

The week went on and classes were going by smoothly. The only problem was Duke had not been in class. I asked around some of the other teachers to see if they had heard anything. Was he sick? Or did his mother pull him out? I've heard mostly talk that he had just been absent and they couldn't reach his parents at all. What was going on? Should I even be worried? With Weston lying low, maybe Judith took this time to run off with her children? Maybe that was for the best.

As school was letting out, I was walking to my car when I got a phone call. I slowed my walking and saw it was Tara. I answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey, you out of work?" she asked.

"Yeah." I replied reaching into one of my other purses to find my keys. I accidently grabbed my pain medication. I had to go back to the hospital Tuesday to do a urine test and some blood tests to make sure everything was fine with me. But Tara gave me the medication for any other pain I was feeling. I got into my car and started to buckle up.

"Can you come by the hospital? Something came up in your last urine test." she said. I paused now and looked in the direction of my phone.

"What is it?" I asked feeling a rock hit my stomach.

"You should really come in, Meera." she advised.

"Don't speak to me like a patient Tara speak to me like a friend." I demanded. My heart beat was speeding up and I wondered what it was. An STD? HIV?

"You're pregnant." she answered. I silently inhaled and my stomach tightened up even harder now.

"What?" I asked, my voice breaking a bit.

"Yes. We don't know if it's from your rape or if it's Happy's." she said.

"God couldn't I just be dying." I said.

"Meera! Don't talk like that!" she snapped. "You need to come by the office and we can talk about options. You're not too far along. But we need to talk." she said. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'll come by after I've gone home and changed." I replied and hung up. I put my phone down and just looked straight ahead at the very last thing I didn't want to hear. I gripped my steering wheel tight and screamed hard shaking all around. My throat burned quickly and I was light headed. Now I thought about Happy and our conversation on a baby and it wasn't a successful one. Was this baby even his? I don't think I was ever given plan B or anything to stop a pregnancy when I did my rape kit. Shit. I finally cut on my car and began to drive from the school. My mind was completely zoned out. I don't even remember the turns I took or the stop signs I stopped at. I just left my body on autopilot while my brain turned to mush.

Sure it could be Happy. Hell he wasn't using in condoms after our tests came back. But neither did Zobelle's man. I started to sniffle now as my eyes began to water some. I couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be happening. I didn't want it to. As I saw my house coming in a distance, I noticed the numerous bikes parked along the curb. At least they didn't park in my driveway. What the hell were they doing here though? How did they get into my house? Not like anything could really keep them out. I unlocked the door and stepped inside to see Happy with Jax, Opie, Chibs and Tig. They were drinking and had the game on. For once they weren't dressed in their biker gear. But I knew each and every one of them had a gun on them.

I looked back at my phone and saw I had a text from Happy. That's right my phone did vibrate in class and I never checked it.

_Me and the guys will be at the house to make sure no one tries to ambush you here. Plus we may go swimming._

I couldn't even care about that right now. I closed the door and Happy saw me.

"Hey babe, figured you'd be in class so I thought we'd come here and bother you a bit-"

"We need to talk." I cut him off and he raised his hands to the game.

"But the game."

"Now Happy!" I snapped and moved up stairs. He had to know. He had to know what was going on and that I couldn't keep the baby.

As I was reaching the top of the stairs, I glanced back to see Happy moving up the stairs behind me. We met back in my room, and I just paced heavily in front of my bed after I put my purse down. Happy looked me over as he closed the door.

"What happened?" he asked and I looked at him now, eyes filled with wild and crazy emotions that I couldn't even begin to describe.

"Tara called." I replied and he looked me over now.

"Okay, and?" he asked.

"And I'm pregnant." I replied and Happy just stared at me, eyes widening some.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"And I don't know if the baby is yours or that fuck that attacked me." I said and he just shook his head now stepping closer to me.

"Woah woah woah. That can't be possible I mean we got tested." he said.

"For STD's not pregnancy. I mean I took a urine test with my rape kit and when I needed more medicine I don't know!" I said and just watched me, eyes looking heavy as he began to think.

"Okay so we wait until you start showing and then see if we can do a DNA test." he said. I stopped and looked at him with anger in my eyes.

"Wait until I am showing? Happy you know I don't want children." I said and he frowned.

"Well you aren't going to fucking get rid of it! It could be mine!" he yelled walking closer to me. I didn't care about who's it was. I shook my head.

"You don't get to make a decision for me!" I yelled back and now we were both in each other's faces as if one of us was waiting for a punch to be thrown.

"How can you stand there and not want to consider the fact that this baby could be ours. Yours. Mine. Something we made together." he said and I looked away not wanting to think about it.

"You said it yourself, you aren't thinking of kids right now." I argued. His eyes were just as wild as mine were.

"Of course not, but now that you're pregnant, we both have a responsibility!" he yelled.

"No! When that guy was on top of me there was no responsibility, no intent of making a child!"

"And what fucking me was!" he asked.

"No!" I yelled, although my voice sounded unsure and Happy definitely heard it as we both looked each other over. I placed my hand on my forehead and just sat down on the bed. "This can't be happening!" I was so angry and furious, I was crying. Happy slowly moved and got down on his knees before me. His hands took mine.

"Meera… I know you're scared, but if you do this- get rid of that baby then we could be getting rid of our child." he said. I couldn't look at him for the longest moment before looking at him finally.

"And if it's not yours?" I asked. He tensed and I watched his jaw clench as he looked away. Had he seriously not considered this. "And what about Weston and Zobelle? Have you found them?"

He exhaled angrily.

"No. Something has happened and we don't know what. None of his men are around and his heroine shops are completely fucked up like his workers don't know what's going on. They have no direction. Something ain't right, something bigger is going on. I can feel it." he said and just stared at him for a moment taking in his words.

"Weston's wife and kids are missing too. I don't know if they ran away or maybe he hurt them, but he should still be banged up from the accident. I doubt he's strong of to strike back at me. Maybe he's lying low with Zobelle and the rest of his people until he's strong enough to strike back." I replied. Happy shook his head.

"But Weston isn't in charge." he reminded me. I nodded slowly.

"And it seems neither is Zobelle." I replied and Happy just looked down and placed his forehead on my lap.

"You shouldn't even be thinking of them of any of this." he said lowly. I sighed and shrugged.

"It's hard not to but now it seems we have bigger issues…" I replied slowly standing up and he followed my actions. "I told Tara I was going to meet her at the hospital so we can talk."

The fire reignited in his eyes.

"You're seriously going to talk about getting rid of that baby, that could be ours?" he asked. I told him I wouldn't put my body or a baby in the predicament of an abortion, but now I wasn't so sure and my eyes and silence answered Happy's question. Happy just backed away from me, shaking his head slowly and staring at me like I had betrayed him.

"Happy-" but he just shook his head and turned and left out the room. The hurt on my face was evident as I felt this fight of ours was going to end our relationship. I sat back down on the bed and just curled up for a moment and cried silently. After an hour, Tara called me and I knew I had to go see her. I left my room and was met with silence in the house. I moved downstairs and saw the living room was empty. I sighed and just headed out to my car and paused in total shock.

All four of my tires were slashed and the air completely gone. I slowly moved up to it noticing a knife was in my right tire. I leaned down and removed it and couldn't help but laugh dryly at Happy attempt. I should have been pissed that he did this, because now I would need four tires and the only tire place close was Clay's garage. I removed the knife and pulled out my phone. I could have called Mark and had him come help, but I knew seeing him would completely set Happy off and he would definitely kill him. I called Tara and told her what happened and she was nice enough to stop by. As she parked her car beside mine and examined my car, I noticed she looked impressed.

"Wow. I can't believe he slashed your tires to stop you from coming to the hospital." she said. I scoffed.

"I thought he did it out of anger. He's pissed." I replied looking at her noticing she was crossing her arms and nodding.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"About the car or the pregnancy?" I asked.

"Both." she answered. I inhaled leaning against my car now.

"I feel… special he slashed my tires to stop me because in some way it shows he cared. If he didn't then maybe he'd have just blocked me from his contacts and maybe he'd ghost me to tell me that it was over." I replied. Tara nodded and continued to watch me. "I feel like everything that's happened to me was a chain of events set off because of meeting him. My attack, my rape, this pregnancy all of it. My life is no longer mine's to control being in this gang." She nodded gently.

"I get that. I guess I never really thought about it as a child, but now that I'm older, I realized you're a survivor. I mean you were raised by a family of murderers. I didn't even know that until after it was all in the news. You had gone missing and they had managed to escape capture. I thought they had killed you. But it was you put that chain of events into motion. I mean, from hearing the other survivors who escaped stories… by eighteen you had to eat someone to prove you were one of them. Meera you were officially and adult who could have left that family and you knew…" I closed my eyes listening to her words, my body shaking violently at the thoughts I thought I would be able to forget.

She moved over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders some. I nodded.

"I knew, that by the time I hit eighteen if I couldn't eat someone they were just going to kill me." I replied. They wouldn't let me leave knowing what I knew was dangerous for them. My father… Nigel, was always begging and negotiating with me to try the meat he made. And he even made it in different dishes and even altered them so it didn't look obvious I was eating someone. He didn't want to kill me, but he would if he had to. I wrapped my arms around Tara and cried some.

"I can tell you're starting to go back into survival mode." she said. And I couldn't help that. I didn't feel safe anywhere except in Happy's arms. But right now I didn't even have him. If I kept this child, then it would mean keeping it to please someone else, to put it in danger because of its father's affiliation with a murderous gang. And he may not even be the fucking father! But he cared so much about this, and I felt terrible that I never developed the need to ever want a child. I couldn't because my child hood was basically surviving to make sure I didn't get eaten by my family.

"Maybe this is a sign, a sign I need to leave. I mean ever since I joined this club I'm sure dealing with this gang and having to protect me is angering Clay." I said and Tara leaned back now looking at me hard as she shook her head.

"Meera no. Those skin headed bastards threated SAMCRO, they threatened all of us and Clay is not going to stop until they are all dead." she said and I shook my head once more.

"Then why can't he find them? What's going on that none of SAMCRO can find Zobelle and his men?" I asked. She shook her head slowly, eyes saddened by my words.

"I don't know. Maybe another gang got to them?" she asked. I thought of her words and looked down some. Maybe that's what happened. Zobelle was trying to frame Marcus Alvarez by killing me in his territory. Maybe they finished them off. I had to be certain of this though. I looked at Tara and swallowed some.

"I need to find out, I need to know the truth. Can I use your car?" I asked. She titled her head unsure of my words.

"What are you going to do?" she asked. I needed to do something to keep my mind off of this pregnancy, off of the numerous questions that will soon follow if I plan to keep it or not.

"I need to go to Oakland and see Marcus Alvarez." I replied. Tara's eyes widened as she heard my response and she looked down in thought of my words before looking back up at me seriously.

"Then I'm going with you." she stated.

Author's Notes

To the reviewer who asked about a Hellboy 2019 fic, I will watch the movie and see if i can get an idea from it. No promises but i will watch it.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I was stunned that Tara was actually doing this, driving us on the highway to Oakland. Jax would kill me if anything happened to her, and that was my first argument before we got in her car.

"_If we want all this to end then we can't just sit around and wait for someone else to come and try and hurt you. We need to do our own digging."_

She was right and I couldn't think of any other argument. I was staring at the endless trees looking for the railing that I saw before I ran me and Weston off the road. I needed as many distractions as I could think of.

"So you're really not going to keep this baby?" she asked lowly. So much for distractions. I looked over at her with unsure eyes.

"I don't know." I replied honestly and she nodded slowly looking at me for a split second before her eyes went back to the road.

"Well whatever you decide, I'm here for you." she said smiling gently and I felt relief at her words. At least someone was in my corner. Tara pulled out her cellphone as it was ringing and she answered it. It was Jax, I could hear his tone

"Hey. I'm just running errands with Meera. Just helping to clear her head. With Zobelle and his men off the grid, she's having some anxiety, so we're just having a girls day." she explained. In some way she wasn't lying. She's a good friend.

She hung up the phone and I sighed feeling reality jump back to me.

"Tara, you really don't have to do this." I replied and she nodded.

"Yes I do. The club can only do so much. Maybe with this information, Clay will know what to do next." she replied.

"Think he'll be mad we're doing this?" I asked. She nodded.

"Probably." she said and I nodded. It would be worth it. Besides Clay didn't own me or decided where I could drive. Who was I kidding, he said I was SAMCRO and I was risking a lot doing this. Let's hope it was worth it.

Happy' POV

Fucking hell. I needed to kill someone or hurt someone. I could deal with both. I couldn't focus on anything, not the club meeting we just finished or anything else. How could Meera actually not want a family with me?

Before her I didn't care about anything that involved a woman, not being loyal or faithful. Not even kids. And even now I was content with it just being us together, but now things were different. Things felt right now.

I kept drinking, downing one bottle of beer after the other.

"Jesus take it easy man, you trying to poison yourself?" Chibs asked as he moved to grab one of my many beers. I was quick and easily gripped his wrist and shot him a glare. He raised his other hand in defense. "Okay, okay hint taken." He released my beer and I released his wrist.

"The hell's the matter with you?" Tig asked sitting down across from me. I was finishing my third bottle my buzz slowly starting.

"Meera… she's pregnant and she doesn't want to keep the baby." I stated. Now it was out in the open. It was officially real. Tig and Chibs eyes arched as they glanced at each other. I sighed heavily and shook my head. Tig shook his head as if confused as he looked at me.

"Wait, I don't get it. You two are like head over heels for each other. Why wouldn't she want to keep it?" he asked.

"Is it not yours?" Chibs asked lowly and I didn't even want to think about it not being mine. Tig looked at Chibs and scoffed.

"Of course it is. Meera wouldn't cheat on him… would she?" he asked.

"It was from the night she was attacked by Zobelle's men… it could be that fuck's or mine, but she doesn't want to wait to do a DNA test." I said. And deep down, I knew I couldn't blame her no matter how much I wanted to. I blamed myself for not answering my phone when she needed me. Had that piece of shit not have raped her there'd be no question that her child was mine. But now there was doubt and an everyday reminder that I had failed her growing inside her stomach.

"Shit." Chibs replied lowly.

"So what are you gonna do?" Tig asked and I just shook my head starting on my fourth bottle.

"I don't know man I mean I want this kid to be mine." I said.

"And if it wasn't yours?" Chibs asked and I groaned some shutting my eyes.

"I guess I'll just have to talk to her again." I replied. But after I sobered up. I was not dumb enough to try and talk to her drunk and dig myself into a deeper hole. Jax was just leaving the back room before passing us and pausing.

"Woah, we having a drinking party without me?" he asked amused and I just groaned some.

"You talk to Meera any?" I asked instead. He nodded.

"No, but I spoke with Tara they're having some girl time right now." he informed.

"They're out by themselves. Want us to trail em?" Tig asked. Jax shook his head.

"Nah, if anything happens they'll call us." he said. That wasn't good enough for me. I needed to talk to Meera and I wanted to talk to her now.

"Fuck it, I'm calling her!" I said moving my hands into my pockets to pull out my phone. Juice was just walking by.

"Calling your girl while drunk… this should be fun." he said sitting down at the table now.

"Oh fuck you." I growled before blinking some to focus my vision. I found her contact and called her. The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hey." she replied lightly and I inhaled some.

"Hey. Look you and I need to talk right now about this baby thing." I commanded.

"I'm busy. We'll talk when I get home." she demanded. Click.

"Hello…. Hello? Fuck she hung up on me." I said with mild shock and Juice nodded patting the table and getting up.

"Yeah girls don't like being talked at by drunk guys who before slashed their tires." he said moving to leave the bar.

"I had my reasons!" Sure I may have gone overboard with slashing her tires, but I couldn't have her going to Tara and possibly getting rid of the baby before I had a chance to talk to her. I had already bought her four new tires after realizing I had even slashed them out of anger. There's got to be some way to convince her to keep the baby. But then again what if it isn't mine? If any of my boys were in this situation, I'd be telling them to convince their old lady's to not keep the baby. Maybe that was the best option.

But Juice was right. I needed to be all here when we spoke. I shot her text asking if she'd at least stop by the garage when she was done with whatever it was she was doing. She replied with fine and I nodded and sent her one last text.

_Love you._

_Love you too._

At least that didn't change.

Meera's POV

We had arrived in Oakland and already found ourselves in a town filled with brown faces and stores.

"I'm guessing Alvarez has his own garage and bar or something here too." Tara said looking around and I nodded.

"Yes. I just hope I can remember exactly where it is." I replied. We drove around for an hour mindlessly looking around at the many different shops and restaurants. But I noticed some men on motorcycles with the Mayan patches turning into the parking lot of a large bar with a garage off in the back. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this bar made me shiver, and my brain seemed to be trying to remember it. I pointed to it.

"Hey turn there." I replied and Tara did slowly and we parked in one of the spots. She cut off her car and looked at me.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. I exhaled lowly and looked at her.

"See if Alvarez is in there and ask him." I replied.

"And if he's not?" she asked. I licked my lips in thought.

"Then we're out of here." I replied and she nodded looking around some at the area.

"I'll stay and watch the car. Don't be long." she said. I sensed the worry in her tone and I could tell that actually being here made her afraid. I nodded and got out the car. I was trying my best not to be nervous. Maybe no one would really recognize me or even care that I was in here. I stepped inside and felt a wave of flashbacks wash over me. The pain and soreness of my wreck, the mild tightness of the bandages on my wounds, the rushing water from the shower head falling over me. Marcus' body pressed against my back, his hands all over me. This was the place. It was packed with bikers, covered in tattoos and piercings. Guns attached to hips, this was a dangerous place.

Some men eyed me and I just kept my head down as I walked over to the bar and took the space between two bikers who were both facing the opposite direction. The old man who I briefly caught a glimpse of from before was coming around the corner when he saw me. He froze a bit and looked at me with old eyes and I wondered what he was thinking. I gave a light wave, but he just walked back into the kitchen. That couldn't be good. I turned and looked around at the many faces not trying to stare, but just look fast enough to find Marcus. But I couldn't find him.

I looked back over toward the stairs, the stairs that would lead to the room I was kept in. It was probably occupied by some couple now. The front doors of the bar opened and in came Marcus Alvarez himself leading a group of leather clad men behind him. He looked to be on a mission and when his eyes fell on me they hardened although I just stared at him with a softness that showed I was not here to cause trouble. He walked up to me with great speed and I just stood there waiting as he finally loomed over me.

His eyes were dangerous as they should be. He was maintaining his power and authority.

"The fuck are you doing here teacher lady?" he asked. I bit my lip and shrugged lightly.

"I missed you." I replied and he leaned back with. scoff, eyes watching with caution as I shook my head. "I'm sorry for showing up without permission in your territory, but I needed to see you and talk to you about something important." His eyes rolled over my body as if looking for anything that could prove my words were false.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked.

"You just have to trust me. If not you can kill me and that will be the end of it." I replied and he just looked me over once more before raising his arm in the direction of the stairs. I slowly moved, exhaling with relief, but knew I was not out of danger yet. We moved up the stairs and Marcus walked around me and took hold of my forearm and led me to one of the random doors to our right. He opened one and pulled me inside pushing me forward and pulling out a gun as he shut the door. He raised it at me and I just raised his hands a bit in defense. I should have been more scared at the sight of the gun, but I could feel mild numbness toward it. Because it only takes a few seconds to end my life and he shoots me in the head, I won't really feel it.

"Morrow know you're here?" he asked in a low and dangerous tone. I shook my head.

"None of SAMCRO know I am here." I replied.

"The fuck you really doing here?" he asked taking a step closer to me.

"I needed to know if you had anything to do with Zobelle and his gang's disappearance." I replied.

"The fuck makes you think I'll tell you anything?" he asked. I just shook my head.

"I don't know if you'll tell me anything. I am just looking for closure for myself… I want to make sure that I am no longer in danger of those men, of them coming to the school again. I don't want to get hurt, but more importantly I don't want my students to get hurt." I explained lightly. He just stared at me for a moment and I just stared back, the tension growing in the room. He scoffed and shook his head slowly putting his gun down his gun.

"You're stupid for coming back here." he said. I nodded stepping closer to him.

"Maybe I am. But I figured if Zobelle was trying to frame you, you'd want revenge. I don't want to waste anymore of your time. Please. Just tell me if you did something." I replied lightly and he just looked me over.

"And what will you give me if I give you this information you're so desperate to have?" he asked and I just shook my head some.

"I'll owe you one." I replied and he leaned back and sucked his teeth.

"That's not good enough." he said.

"So then let's quit playing games and you tell me what you want, Marcus." I replied. I didn't have time for games as I knew he didn't have time either. He leaned forward some, eyes growing blank and emotionless.

"You know I don't have to tell you what I want. If anything, I could just take it from you." he said stepping closer to me. I tensed, but my eyes didn't show any fear as I leaned forward to him.

"A lot of men have tried taking things from me. What you take from me, you may not like once you have it." I replied lowly. "Tell me I'm wasting my time and you'll never see me again after this moment." Our faces remained close, our eyes challenging each other. However, I didn't know how long I could keep up this false bravery. Marcus finally withdrew from me and he laughed some.

"You cease to amaze me. Nah, I haven't done anything those Nazi fucks. I was planning to make a move of retaliation, but word is they've already disappeared." he explained. I blinked rapidly at this knowledge.

"Are you lying?" I asked and he frowned.

"The fuck I gotta lie for?" he asked as if offended. I slowly nodded and inhaled some now thinking of what this meant. I looked back at him.

"Thank you." I replied walking around him.

"Yeah but who knows, maybe it was that English vato who was with him that did something." he explained. I paused in front of the door and turned around swiftly walking back up to him. He didn't just say that.

"What Englishman?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I gave you the information you wanted, time for you to be on your way." he demanded walking around me now. Before I could think, I grabbed his hand and he turned to me with hard eyes looking our hands before looking back at me.

"Please. I have no authority to ask anything of you, lord knows you've done enough for me. I just really need to know. Please." I begged. Marcus stared at me for a moment and my eyes told him I was at his mercy.

"I met with Zobelle to make a deal with him about obtaining guns and drugs that were meant for SAMCRO, with him was some English guy. Never caught his name though." he said. I looked down in thought of his words. He was back. Nigel is back in Charming. I looked back up at Marcus, gently pressing my hand to his face. He recoiled some as I was sure he wasn't expecting my gesture.

I surprised him with a deep kiss of which he didn't recoil from, but instead leaned forward and responded to. This would be my only thank you to him for giving me this information. I pulled back from him he looked down at me almost stunned, but it was covered by a look of lust.

"Good bye." I whispered before turning and moving out of the door.

"Wait Meera!" he called out. I moved down the hall and down the stairs. People were already looking at me with caution since I was leaving so quickly. I hurried to the doors and left out them. Tara was already waiting with the engine on and her car facing the entrance of the driveway. I rushed around the car and got in and she took off.

"Step on it, Tara we can't be stopped here." I informed her and she nodded.

"What happened, what did Alvarez say?" she asked as I put my seat belt on. I looked straight ahead trying to make sense of everything that just happened back there. "Meera!" I looked back at her and frowned as I looked away.

"My father is in Charming and if he's here… that means the whole family is here." I explained.

"Your father!" she snapped and I nodded looking behind us to make sure we weren't being followed.

"We have to tell Clay." I responded. Just when I thought a gang of white supremacists was bad, now we got a family of cannibals out looking for revenge.


	21. Chapter 21

21

My brain felt it was expanding with the knowledge I now knew. He was here, they are here. It obvious they wanted revenge for my betrayal. I ruined the family, I betrayed everything that kept us together, that kept us a unit.

"What are you thinking about?" Tara asked. I was staring out at the darkness of the sky, the lamp posts shooting across my vision one by one.

"I'm thinking that things have just gotten worse for us and that this is something SAMCRO can't handle." I replied honestly. We were back in Charming, and now I was even more on edge. Were they at my house, our house? Were they waiting somewhere else preparing to ambush and kill me? The car pulled up in the parking lot of the bar and we got out. It was busy tonight, cars were in every spot. Motorcycles were lined up beside each other on the side of the road. So everyone was here.

Tara and I got out and moved inside. Loud music was playing and ever table was filled. We started to look around for some familiar faces. Juice and Tig were in the ring throwing punches and they were some hard punches too. Tara leaned in to me.

"I'm going to go find Jax!" she replied and separated from me. I continued to look around before finding Happy sitting at one of the tables in the back. Two blonde ladies were under his arms. I stared at the scene for a moment. Bobby was sitting beside him with Chibs on the opposite side. I could feel the anger arising in my chest at the sight, and I began to walk calmly over toward the table. As I did, I noticed a steak knife was on some guy's plate at the bar, but his back was turned away so it was easy to slide the knife off the plate and hold it at my side.

As I grew closer to the table Bobby and Chibs saw me first before tensing knowing there could be trouble. Happy finally saw me and his eyes popped as he removed his arms quickly from around the girl's shoulders.

"Hey Meera." Bobby said trying to cool down the tense air that wrapped its way around this table. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Bobby." I merely replied before looking at Happy and then the two girls. "Ladies I need you both to stand up from the table and go somewhere else." The girl's looked at me with dry stares, giving annoying laughs.

"Who does this bitch think she is?" the girl on Happy's left asked with disdain.

"Yeah whachu gonna do little miss good girl?" the other asked. I nearly jumped over the table now, my body acting on its own. Chibs leaned back quick in his chair as I pointed the steak knife directly into longer haired blonde's face. She was all plastic surgery, her lips large from injections. She wasn't even a human to me.

"BITCH MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASSES OR ELSE I WILL SLIT YOUR THROATS, CUT OUT YOUR HEARTS AND EAT THEM RAW DON'T TEST ME!" I shouted, and her eyes were devoured by fear and I loved it. I drank it in quickly as the girls raised their hands and quickly got up from the table. My knife followed the girls until they were out of sight. I finally turned back to the three men and Happy was just staring at me with such a dark lust, I was almost turned on by it.

"God I need to be inside you right now." he growled. Chibs and Bobby just looked at him as if he were crazy. Now was not the time for any of that.

"Where is Clay?" I asked dryly.

"In the back." Chibs answered quickly and I nodded and turned and moved through the crowd.

"Woah woah woah, Meera you can't just go back there. You're not a club member." Happy replied taking hold of my arm.

"I have information on Zobelle and his men." I replied looking up at him. He looked at me hard now.

"Meera what did you do?" he asked. I just stared up at him with a hard stare.

"What you couldn't do." I replied. He looked at me almost confused before we saw Clay coming from a room in the back.

"You been lookin' for me?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. We need to speak, official club business." I answered. He looked me over before motioning for me to follow him. Happy and I followed with Chibs and Bobby behind us. We moved to the back of the room where a large table sat with chairs all around it. Gemma, Jax and Tara were already sitting down.

"Sit." Clay said. I sat down next to Tara and Happy sat across from me along with Bobby and Chibs. "What's going on?" I glanced at Tara before looking at Clay.

"I went to Oakland to see Marcus Alvarez." I replied.

"You what?" Clay and Happy angrily asked in perfect unison. I looked down some and nodded.

"You all couldn't find Zobelle or Weston or any of his men for that matter. Alvarez was apparently doing business with them and cut ties after Zobelle tried to frame him for my future murder." I replied. I could feel Happy's eyes burning holes in my head and I did my best not to look at him.

'Remember he slashed your tires.'

"You went into Mayan territory without running it by me?" Clay asked, his voice low and vicious. I looked him right in his eyes.

"Yes." I replied.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened?" Chibs asked.

"She wasn't alone!" Tara spoke out which caught Jax's attention immediately. "I went with her." I was not planning to involve her because I didn't want her to get in trouble with Jax.

"What? Tara, you lied to me." he said and she raised her hand to him. Gemma scoffed.

"Wasn't the first and won't be her last." she glared. Tara shot her a frown in reply.

"We needed answers, so I went to get them." I said. "I already told you Alvarez was involved with Zobelle and so I knew he would probably want revenge for being set up. He told me he didn't put out a retaliation and that someone else may be involved being the reason no one can find these guys."

"And you never thought that Alvarez was lying?" Clay snapped.

"Yes… but he wasn't lying to me." I replied.

"And why would you know that?" Clay asked. My breath caught in my throat and I looked at Tara and then back at Clay.

"Because the information he told me, I believe." I replied.

"And what did you have to do to get any information out of him," Happy asked. "No reason for him to just give you intel without wanting something back in return." I finally looked at him and nodded.

"You are right. But I think his feelings for me gave me a pass." I said coolly and Happy's jaw clenched and his eye almost twitched. Clay arched a brow and looked me over.

"Okay… so you didn't give him anything on SAMCRO." he replied and I looked at him.

"He knows I don't know anything." I replied.

"So what information did he give you?" Chibs finally asked, arms crossed over the table. I looked at him and then Clay again.

"My father is here." I replied. Clay's entire body tightened at my words and he leaned forward some. Gemma's entire body inflated at my words as well.

"The hell you say." he replied. I nodded.

"Alvarez doesn't know my father or my family but said he was at a meeting with both gangs… he's here, Clay." I explained. Clay shook his head.

"What exactly did Alvarez say?" he asked.

"That an Englishman was there at their meeting. What other Englishmen you know Clay?" he asked. Clay leaned back some and ran his hand down his mouth.

"Wait why is this guy a big deal?" Bobby asked. Clay looked at him while I looked at Happy finally. His eyes were unreadable, and I didn't even want to know what he was thinking.

"Nigel Adams is a English drug lord who took up residence here about twenty years ago. His family was known for adopting children raising them with the same cannibalistic lifestyle as him. We did some business together and left each other alone, because we benefited from each other. When Meera here ran away and called in an anonymous tip, Adams was forced to pack up his family and leave. Dude's a ruthless mother fucker." he explained. I looked down at his words before finally looking up at Clay.

"I don't know how involved Nigel is with the A.B. but I know he is going to be a problem… a problem that's mine and not SAMCRO's." I explained. Tara and Happy looked at me carefully. Already I could tell they did not like where I was going. "To avoid any wars or further lives lost… I am going to go with Nigel when he comes for me." I was expecting silence or a few seconds of thinking before agreement, but instead I got a wave of rejection from everyone.

"You can't be serious." Chibs.

"No way in hell." Gemma.

"Don't be stupid." Clay.

"You aren't going anywhere." Happy.

I looked around at everyone and finally realized Happy's hand had grabbed mine across the table.

"That's very noble, but ain't no way in hell you're going to give yourself up to those fucks." Gemma replied.

"You're SAMCRO, and you didn't ask for any of this and we sure as hell ain't going to let anyone fuck with our town or our people." Clay said.

"Just tell us all we need to know about this guy so there's no surprises." Jax said. I was visibly stunned at their protests. I didn't realize they cared this much for me. They had no reason to. I was supposed to be some chick that Happy fucked on occasion. And here I am, in their back room discussing my father and how they're definitely going to try and kill him.

"Clay he's dangerous." I replied and he gave me a look.

"If you haven't noticed yet, babe, we're dangerous." he said. I sighed gently and looked around at everyone. Their faces showed that they wouldn't be changing their minds.

"What do we need to know?" Jax asked. I looked at him and swallowed some.

"If there's one thing I know about my father, he won't be the one to make a visible appearance. He'll send someone first to start trouble, he'll send Antony." I replied. Chibs winced at the name.

"Antony?" he asked. I nodded.

"He's the first one to be adopted. His "first born". Antony will do anything for the family to keep them safe. He'll even kill one of father's children if they were a threat." I explained. I hadn't seen Antony since I left. He was constantly trying to prove himself to Nigel. He was already heating human flesh by the time he was thirteen and hunting his food by sixteen. By eighteen he had already learned to cook and prepare organs to take to school and eat with his other dishes. A natural born killer.

"Alright. We'll get the guys together in the morning and talk about this. See if we can kill two birds with one stone and take both Zobelle and Adams down." Clay explained. Adams. Already saying his last name as if he were the gang's worst enemy. We all nodded and agreed and got up from the table. Happy was in front of me in seconds.

"You're coming to stay with me every night until all of this is over." he stated. I wasn't in the mood to argue, but since we did have a lot to talk about so I nodded.

"I need to head home and get my stuff since I can't drive anywhere." I replied. He nodded and leaned down kissing me softly. I replied missing the feel of his lips already.

"I'll head home to get my car and come straight to your place to get you. We need to talk." he said. I only nodded keeping a firm stare.

"Yeah we do." I replied before walking around him and moving to find Tara.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Tara drove me to my house and stayed with me while I packed and got ready for Happy to come get me. Jax followed behind her car and stayed as well. I was getting one of my small suit cases ready and some paperwork for school. I couldn't believe I had to stay somewhere while this was handled. Happy showed up and helped me carry my things to his truck. While he did that I looked at Tara who gave me a hopeful look.

"You need anything, call?" she replied, and I nodded, and we shared a tight hug before separating with our men. I got in the passenger's side and Happy drove off. I didn't want to leave my car behind, but with the tire's slashed there'd be no reason for anyone to try and take it. But to have to leave my home, it was unreal to me. I wasn't even sure what to say to Happy at this point. Maybe there just wasn't anything to say. As we made it to his place, I moved to open the door.

"Wait." he said placing his hand over my thigh to stop me. I paused and looked at him and he just stared straight ahead, eyes tired, but still dark as well. "I'm sorry for how I handled everything- with the baby and slashing your car. I know that if any of the guys came to me with the same problem you and I were having, the exact same problem, I'd be telling them to get rid of the baby. I know it ain't fair to you." I stared at him with deep eyes, wondering where this conversation is going.

"If the kid ain't mine, then it'll be a constant reminder that I failed you that night… and I'll be bitter and angry about it even if I never express it. I mean I don't even know if I'd want to love it if it's not mine. If it's not too far along and you want to get rid of it, then I'm cool with that. I promise." he said. My lips quivered at his words and I looked down at my lap.

"But what if it is yours?" I asked looking up at him and he stared at me for a moment.

"I'm okay with not knowing this time." he said. I stared at him stunned that he was actually saying this. I leaned in and kissed him lovingly and he replied cupping my face in his hand. Once we got my stuff inside and I was settled, I texted Tara and told her my decision for the baby. While Happy was in the shower, I decided to look over some class work to keep my mind off everything that's gone on tonight. It was somewhat helping. I think Happy was crazy enough to have a sense of handling anything that tried to surprise him at his home. If Antony comes, he will be ready.

I heard the shower cut off but I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was just finishing up with one of the pages when I could see Happy's form standing in the doorway. I looked up and did a double take and saw he was naked with a raging hard on. I bit my lip hard and looked up at him. That same darkness from before was in his eyes and he moved up to the end of the bed fast. I only had a second to throw my work off the bed, before he gripped my legs and just yanked me down the bed. He was on me in seconds, his lips crashing against mine and his hands moving under my gown to pull my panties down. I moaned immediately at the dominance. He moved to pull my gown off and as he did I took the time to slide back up the bed and he followed me lowering his body down on mine. He parted my legs immediately and pushed right into me. We both let out airy groans as he began to grind his hips into mine. My head fell back as I felt his cock spreading out my unsuspecting walls. My stomach tightened and ached at the intrusion and I loved it. My hips moved with his and my legs locked around his hips.

He was rubbing every hot spot inside me and my loud moans expressed this.

"Shit!" I cried out as each thrust was hard and violent. My nails dug into his back his lips attacked my throat, sucking and bite at my soft flesh. The bed rocked beneath us and I panted heavily feeling my muscles ache. He took hold of my chin and devoured my mouth yet again.

"No man… is gonna have feelings for you… except me." he growled against my lips and kept thrusting. He then leaned down to lift my right leg up so he had better access to my now drenched opening. He kept thrusting on and on and my walls were vibrating out of control. I cried out my first orgasm, but he was not done. He leaned back and flipped me onto my stomach. I felt the tip of his cock press against my opening, but it never entered. He use done hand to spread my right ass cheek and I realized what he was doing. The tip of his cock grazed my small hole and slowly he began to push inside. I gasped as I felt a tightness like never before enter me.

"Oh god!" I cried out into the pillow as his cock continued to push deep inside me until he couldn't go any further.

"Fuuuck you're tight." he moaned out. I gripped the blankets before feeling his cock already sliding out and then thrusting right back into me. Jesus you never realize how big someone is until they're in your ass. Happy placed his hand on my lower back and began to pick up speed already and now I was seeing different colors. Before I could think, I felt burning on my right ass cheek as he smacked it hard.

"That pussy is mine… and this ass is mine!" he grunted out as he moved his hips faster and harder into, basically fucking me deep into this bed. This was a whole new feeling and I really liked it. I feel his hand grip my hair and pull me up. He leaned back and my hands pushed my body up so that I was on all fours now. His hands were at my hips holding them hard as he guided my ass up and down on him. My hand reached between my body and I rubbed my clit hard, the new surges of pleasure and pain causing all my juices to drip onto the bed and down my hard.

"Shit I'm gonna cum!" I yelled out as he thrusts even harder groaning and grunting like a wild animal.

"Yeah, Ima fill your ass up with my cum!" he panted out and after five more thrusts, I was gone. I yelled out hard and he was right behind me giving a hard groan as he cums deep in my ass. I bit my lip as my body trembled uncontrollably. He lied down on my back and I fall onto the bed. He hasn't removed himself from me and I just feel his cock twitching inside me as my walls milk every thing he has. Now he was laughing lowly as he lied on top of me.

"What?" I asked gently.

"If I pull out, all of my cum is going to slide right down on the bed." he said. I smirked and gave a soft chuckle.

"My ass is tight, it'll hold it until I go to the restroom." I said. He was already pulling out when I spoke, and I gasped and hurried to the bathroom to get rid of the cum. Woah he came a lot. Once I cleaned up, I rejoined him in the bed, and he pulled my body to his immediately.

"You know that no matter what happens, your father's gonna die right?" he asked as he held me tight and I stared at his chest, running my fingers over his tattoo.

"As long as AJ Weston dies in the process, I don't care." I replied before looking up at him and he smiled.

"He will." he replied and leaned down to kiss me. I sort of hoped he wasn't dead already. I wanted to watch the life fade from his eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

23

My internal clock woke me up around five. I needed to see Tara before I went to work. I managed to slide from Happy's arms and move into his bathroom to take a shower. I thought about my father and where he was right now.

Once I was clean, I left the bathroom and caught Happy putting on his white shirt. I shook my head.

"Happy, rest. I am going to see Tara for my appointment and head straight to work." I said.

"Not letting you do this alone. I'll drive you to the doctor. And while we're there, Juice is going to head to your house and put the new tires back on your car." he explained. I tilted my head.

"When did you have time to buy me new tires?" I asked. He looked his shoulder at me and I could see the mild guilt in his eyes.

"I went ahead and bought them after I slashed your tires… didn't want you to be too pissed at me." he explained. I shook my head and smiled before moving to the other side of the bed and running lotion over my body. "So what's all going to happen at the doctor?" I shrugged some.

"She said they may just give me a pill. I'm not sure." I replied. I really didn't want to discuss this or think too much on it. I just wanted to go and get it done and it be over with. I looked over my shoulder at him as he placed his black vest over his shirt.

"You gonna be okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be fine, hell be even better when I kill these fucks." he said. I nodded silently and moved to my bag and pulled out some black slacks and a white blouse that had a silk tie around it. I had just finished tying it into a nice bow and observing myself in Happy's full body mirror when I could see his reflection behind me looking me over and biting his lip.

"Damn all this to teach some kids?" he asked, his voice husky and low. He started to move toward me and I turned and held my finger up to him.

"Down boy. We have things to do." I replied and he just opened his mouth and ran his tongue up my finger wiggling his brow at me. I just laughed and hit his chest before grabbing my purse.

"Come on let's go." I replied and he smirked and followed me out of the room. We through a drive through for breakfast which was fine, because I was honestly too anxious to hold anything down. So Happy just bought me orange juice. I could find something to eat for lunch later. Once we arrived at the doctor Tara saw me immediately which made things even worse. I was hoping to have to wait for a bit and gather my thoughts. But here we are in the patient room. Happy just sat on the chair across from the room, his legs shaking from left to right. I sat up on the bed that they had.

Tara reentered the room once the nurse checked my blood pressure and stuff.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked looking at me and Happy. We both just nodded and shrugged.

"Fine." I replied and she nodded.

"Okay. Well since you're not too far along I can recommend our abortion pill which consists of two medications. One dose of mifepristone and the other is misoprostol." she said. I looked her over some curiously.

"How does it work?" I asked. She cleared her throat some.

"First, you take the mifepristone pill. Pregnancy needs a hormone called progesterone to grow normally. Mifepristone blocks your body's own progesterone, stopping the pregnancy from growing. Then you take the second medicine, misoprostol, either right away or up to 48 hours later. This medicine causes cramping and bleeding to empty your uterus. It's kind of like having a really heavy, crampy period, and the process is very similar to an early miscarriage." she informed and I stared at her for a long minute finally looking at Happy. I was worried and afraid and unaware of how this was really going to affect both of us.

Happy could see this in my eyes and stood up and moved over to me.

"Give us a few minutes." he said. Tara looked at me and I nodded in agreement and she nodded.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." she replied and turned and left out the door. The second it closed I began to pant and gasp covering my mouth as I felt I was severely overwhelmed. Happy took my other hand and stood in front of me.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." he said softly and I looked up at him, eyes watering and my body shaking. He shook his head. "I have never seen you so strong as you are now. Whatever happens after this moment, happens and we won't ever talk about it again. You are my only concern and whatever you decide will not be challenged by me or anyone else." I feel his forehead press into my forehead and I finally start to calm down.

I felt more at peace knowing he was with me on this, truly with me. If he had second thoughts, then he would have voiced them a long time ago. I nodded and leaned forward kissing him gently and he replied embracing me in the process.

After I was completely calm, Happy called Tara back in and she looked at me with calm yet questioning eyes as if asking "what do you want to do?" I nodded at her.

"I'll take the pill." I replied. She nodded.

"I'll go get it ready." she said professionally and left the room. Once the deep and dark deed was done, Happy and I left out into the parking lot. I was stunned to see my car was waiting beside Happy's truck, four nice new tires attached. I looked up at Happy and he smiled pulling me in and kissing my forehead. I closed my eyes and leaned in to his embrace and we just stood there for a bit. We will not discuss what happened today.

"I'm going to go meet up with Clay and Jax. Come by the garage after work and we can talk more about how to find Adams." he explained. I nodded.

"I'll text you when I leave work." I replied and he nodded and pecked my lips before we separated. Once I arrived at school I made sure to put a pad on before entering class. All of my children looked at me. Some smiled others were bored and didn't want to be in school anymore. Just seeing them made my spirit lift and I realized that every day I had children. They may not have been from my body, but still they relied on me to protect them, to educate them.

"Morning everyone." I replied cheerfully.

"Good Morning Ms. Adams." They all replied.

"Okay so who's ready for a little quiz!" I replied and they all groaned and I playfully groaned with them.

"It's okay children. After your quiz we'll watch an episode of reading rainbow then start class." I replied. As the room was quiet, I merely walked around the class watching my students smiling at them just being present. I walked right by Abby, her hair was in a long braid with a red bow wrapped around it. I merely patted her back and continued my walk. As I returned to my desk, I noticed someone outside staring up at me. I paused in my walk and leaned closer to the window. I swallowed some as I already knew in my heart who it was.

Antony Adams, father's first born. He was wearing black tinted glasses and staring right up at me. He's leaning over a motorcycle and he had on a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He's pale, but has grown, standing at 6'5, black short hair that's dark as the night. I wonder if he sees me? He answers by waving very slowly. I tensed some wondering what I should do? I turned to my desk and moved to pull my phone out of purse.

"Stay quiet kids, I'll be right outside the door." I told them and stepped outside. I dialed my phone and pressed it to my ear. The phone didn't even ring once before it was picked up.

"Hey, what's going on?" Happy asked.

"He's here." I replied.

"Adams?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No. Antony." I replied.

"We're on our way. Stay in your class room." he said and I hung up upon hearing heavy footsteps cutting through the silence of the empty hall. I looked down it and immediately pulled out my keys from my pocket. I opened my class door, locked it from the outside, discreetly, and reentered the classroom. I gave my kids a light smile before moving back over to the window and looking out it. Antony was gone, but his bike was still there. He had entered the school that much I knew. I moved back over to my desk and sat down slowly, feeling knots form in my stomach. I was cramping badly so I pulled out some Motrin and took it. I just stared at my children for a second.

"When you're done with your test bring it up to my desk and form a pile." I told them. After a few minutes, the papers were all turned in and I cut on the TV as promised. Reading Rainbow was just starting.

_Butterfly in the sky, I can go twice as high._

"Ms. Adams, can you cut the lights off?" Billy asked and I almost jumped at the sound of his voice, but I masked it by smiling.

"Sure." I replied and got up and walked over to the door where the light switches were. I moved to flip the lights off when a figure suddenly appears through the small glass window of the door. I paused immediately and jump slightly. There he stood, bluish-grey eye staring down at me with no emotion, no feelings what so ever. We just stared at each other, visions of the past coming back into my mind.

My small form crying as he had just finished cutting off the head of one of my dolls.

"_We lose loved ones all the time. Learn to accept it. The pain won't hurt as much if you do!" he demanded, but still I cried and my father was walking in._

"_What's all this nonsense? Meera why are you crying?" he asked as he got down on one knee before me._

"_Ant broke my dolls! I want to go home! I want my real family!" I bawled and he shushed me gently pulling me into him and embracing me._

"_Oh ssshh sshh. Don't cry my love, Daddy's here. Antony, we do not break our siblings' things! We need to protect each other, not bully and ridicule each other. You will get my belt when I return." he said angrily as he lifts me up and carries me away. I stare at Antony as father carries me away. He's glaring at me and I just sniffle sticking my tongue out at him in anger._

Now here we are, staring at each other with obvious stares of anger and deep hatred. He then took hold of the door handle and jiggled it, the lock clearly keeping us separated. He then raised his hand up to the glass and with his pointer he slowly curled it in his direction, demanding I come out to him. My jaw tensed and I gave a defiant stare not knowing what it could cost me. Antony then raised his shirt revealing the holstered gun at his waste. I looked from the holster to my Ant and he challenged me yet again with his eyes.

Maybe he was that insane that he would use the gun right here and now. I glanced back at the kids who were too deep into the TV to realize what was going on. I then looked back at Antony to see him tilting his head to the side and preparing to take hold of his gun. I winced in fear and quickly grabbed the door and slowly opened it.

"Children I will be right outside this door." I said carefully and slowly exited the classroom. I shut the door slowly and quietly, my back pressing into as I did so. I looked up at Antony watching as his lips twitched into an uncomfortable smile.

"My my little sister, how you've grown into a woman." he said, his voice deep and dark. I visibly tensed.

"Brother." I merely answered with disdain in my tone. It had been years since I had seen him and he too had grown. His shoulders broad and his apparent muscles were bulging through his jacket. I had to stall him long enough for Happy and the others to get here.


	24. Chapter 24

24

I stared up at Antony for a moment with apparent anger and fear in my eyes. I don't know what he would do. He was always so unpredictable. His hands suddenly lash out and grab my face and I yelp out as his lips smash into my with pure aggression and dominance. I pushed at his chest, but didn't get anywhere before he tore himself from me. We both panted heavily as I gripped his wrists. His eyes were cold and dark as he moved a lock of my curls from my face.

"When you went missing all those years ago, we thought one of our rival gangs had gotten you or some sick pervert managed to kidnap you from school. For weeks I looked for you, thought about how much pain you must be in, how afraid you were to be far away from home. But then our informant in the Charming Police lets us know someone had called in an anonymous phone call about our family that we had bodies hidden in our basement and attic and tool sheds… didn't take us long to figure out it was you!" his grip on my face tightened and so did my grip on his wrists.

"Yes." I replied, causing his eyes to widen in shock. Was he expecting me to deny it. "I did what I had to do to stay alive. I wasn't about to let you all kill me once I turned eighteen."

"You idiot, Father wouldn't have had you killed." he said. I frowned heavily.

"Tell that to Casey and Anna and Josh and Kylie!" I snapped.

"They were weak and constantly a problem. But you were something special to him. You didn't give him a chance to show you our world." he growled. I just shook my head.

"He didn't adopt me out of love. He adopted me for you! Father was a sadistic matchmaker and you all may have been happy with the rules, but I refused to accept my fate." I snapped. The cannibalism wasn't the only thing I was trying to get away from. Father believed everything should have a pair. My mother Tia was my father's world. But why wouldn't she be, they were twins.

"Don't be so dramatic. You were always the problem child, always getting into trouble always stressing father out. But he loved you, even after you betrayed us!" he snapped.

"I chose my life over my loyalty to you." I snapped viciously. He frowned heavily and shook his head, his eyes boring into mine. His hands were shaking a bit around my face as I could tell he was having a fight with himself.

"And after all these years, after this harsh betrayal, I still love you." he said, his voice weak a bit. His eyes began to soften only for the emotion to drain from his eyes again. "I have come to give you a message from Father. Return to us and ask his forgiveness and face punishment or die. Your dealings with that pathetic biker gang will end here and none of them will be harmed." he said.

"So relinquish my freedom and be forced to eat people." I replied sharply. His head leaned back a bit.

"Yes." he stated finally releasing me. "Father says if you do this, then your little friends will not be harmed. Deny him, and you will all pay." I scowled up at him.

"I am not afraid of you." I replied, and he nodded.

"Maybe not, but I know who is afraid. Duke Weston and his mother and brother." he said. My heart immediately dropped into my stomach and my eyes widened.

"What have you done?" I asked, fear laced in my tone.

"We have captured the Weston family, a sign of good faith that Father will forgive you for your betrayal." he said. I shook my head quickly.

"They are innocent." I stated weakly. He frowned heavily.

"Not all. AJ Weston is a white supremacist who had you beaten and raped." he stated. Now my stomach hurt at the information he spewed.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. He tilted his head, giving an amused smile.

"Meera, we have people everywhere. You think Father up and left and took his informants with him? No, he left his spies here in case you ever turned up." he said. I felt panic take over me as I looked away at his words.

"Don't hurt Judith or her children. They have done nothing wrong." I begged.

"Their blood has been tested with other tests ran. They're perfectly healthy meals just ready to eat." he said.

I could hear faint revving of motorcycle engines outside. Normally I wouldn't have heard them, but I could tell there were numerous motorcycles together which made the noise louder. They were here. I looked away for a second and then up at Antony.

"Give me 24 hours." I replied, and he looked me over pulling something out of his jacket pocket and lifting my hand to put it in my palm. It was a grey flip phone.

"I'll await your answer." he said and began to pull back walking leisurely down the hall. "And I look forward to finally meeting Mr. Lowman. Heard he's one crazy mother fucker." I tensed and just watched him walk away as if nothing happened, as if he wasn't about to do something crazy. I knew he was. I just didn't know what. Once he was gone, I returned to the class and placed the phone in my purse. I had 24 hours to think about how I was going to get out of this. But things were different now. Duke was involved. He wasn't just missing he had been kidnapped and I couldn't say anything because I had no idea where he was. I moved over to the window and noticed the numerous bikes out in the parking lot.

Antony's bike was still out there, parked a few cars away from Clay's bikes. So he was still here. I watched as the bikers walked toward the school. They weren't really going to come in here were they? My mind was raging with questions now. Would they really try and do something violent here? I realized the TV was still going and so I attempted to be as normal as possible.

"Okay children let's get class started." I replied. I only got fifteen minutes into the class discussion when there was a bang on the door. I jumped and looked over to see Happy staring into the window. I told the children to continue reading their books before moving out into the hall. Happy immediately looked me over and took hold of my arms. I noticed Jax, Opie and Juice were with him.

"Hey, you good?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yes. He's still in the building." I said quickly. Jax nodded and hit Opie's chest.

"Let's go." he said and I quickly grabbed Jax's hand.

"Wait. You need to be careful. He will kill a child if he must to get away." I told him and looked at Happy. "Don't get crazy on the school grounds." There was suddenly a loud boom and I heard the children screaming suddenly. I was alert and quickly ran into my class room to see fire from the window. Happy and the others followed me inside and we moved over to the window. Fire engulfed the parking lot specifically around SAMCRO's bikes. My eyes widened, and I looked down at the spot Antony's bike was parked in. It was gone already. Happy frowned and looked at me.

"Now can we get crazy?" he asked. I looked at him and back at the fire that devoured the motorcycles and even some of the other cars. However mine was still in its spot untouched.


	25. Chapter 25

25

The school was immediately evacuated. Since the front parking lot was in flames, we had to move the kids onto the sides. Happy helped me evacuate my students while Jax and the others went around to help the other staff and students out. I stared at the parking lot in total shock and awe at what happened.

Clay and everyone else huddled around me once I got my students in line.

"This shit, was that your brother?" Clay asked angrily leaning into me. Through his sunglasses I could see the anger in his eyes. I nodded swiftly, but looked at Jax.

"Jax, call Tara check on your baby." I replied and his eyes immediately hardened.

"What?" he asked.

"He has informants. They know about the things that have gone on here. I know my father. He will have danger anywhere I consider a safe place. My home, the school," I said watching as fire trucks and policeman came. "Even the hospital or the garage." Panic was taking Jax as his fists clenched. He turned in the direction of hs bikes and paused in his movements. I could tell his reaction was to go the bikes.

"Shit and our rides are fucking going up in flames!" he snapped.

"We can take my car, but it only fits four other people." I said.

"Happy, Jax, Opie and Tig, you go with Meera to the hospital and check on Abel. The rest of us will get rides." Clay commanded. Before we could move, Clay gripped my forearm causing me to whip my head at him.

"You and I are going to have a talk later." he said. I nodded, a fist forming in my stomach at the thought.

"Don't worry. This will end." I said. I needed to make sure my kids were safe. I found Mark not too far away and got his attention.

"Hey, have you heard what they're going to do?" I asked. Mark nodded. I could tell he was overwhelmed.

"School busses are coming. Heard the police want full reports from that biker gang of yours since it was their bikes blown up." he said dryly. I winced at his words and looked away before meeting his hard stare. "Why were they even here, Meera?" His voice was hard and upset and he had every right to be.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? You an active gang member of them or something?" he asked. I fumbled over my words for a second. "Or are you just their whore?" My eyes widened at his insult and I found my hand whipping across the air and connecting with his cheek. He groaned as his face slumped to the side.

"Fuck you!" I snapped.

"No fuck you! Ever since you got with those bikers you've changed! And whatever is going on with you, you brought it to work, to these children!" he argued. My face dropped at his words and I could not deny them. I looked over my shoulder to see the guys around my car. Happy was standing a few feet away and watching us with a heavy stare. They were waiting for me. I looked back at Mark.

"You're not wrong. Watch my kids, I have business to take care of." I said and before he could deny my command I yelled for my kids to come over and stand with his class. I looked back up at him and he just shook his head.

"Look, we've all been present at guest lectures about gang activity. When being involved with a gang we know how it all ends. Everyone goes out on their backs… and I don't want that for you." he said and I just inhaled some and nodded.

"This won't happen again." I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"You can never promise that." he said angrily, and I just stared at him in sudden realization. He was right. As long as I was involved with the Sons, I would be involved in their drama. It wasn't as black and white as I wanted it to be. I couldn't date Happy and have an actual future with him. I just nodded.

"Watch them please?" I asked softly. Mark gave in and nodded.

"Whatever you're going to do just be safe." he said lowly. I nodded quickly before turning and moving back over to my car, pulling my keys from my purse and getting in. I knew it was against numerous rules and regulations to leave. But my kids were safe, that's what matters. Happy informed me that there were no bombs on or in my car, thank god. But I knew Antony, he would never kill me unless Father ordered it. I drove around to the back of the school and onto the road. I was shocked no one followed us.

"That mother fucker, blew up our bikes." Tig stated, his voice dangerous and low.

"I'm going to empty my gun into his face." Happy added.

"What the hell was he even doing at the school Meera?" Opie asked. I didn't take my eyes off the road as I thought about my talk with him.

"He came to bring me home." I replied.

"What?" Happy snapped.

"My father has Weston and his wife and two children, one of them my students. He had been missing for a couple of days. I thought his mom took the kids and ran away while Weston was injured. It seems my father has been keeping them to eat later." I informed.

"Jesus Christ." Tig replied.

"Meera, can you please drive faster?" Jax asked, the stress laced in his tone. I sped up faster and shook my head.

"Antony said if I give myself up and depart from the gang then he will let the Weston's go and he will not harm you all." I explained.

"Not gonna happen. I don't give a fuck about Weston or his family. He called out SAMCRO and we are sure as hell going to answer." Happy said. My blood boiled at the fact that he didn't care. As I arrived at the hospital, Jax jumped from the car and ran toward the lobby. The rest of us got out and jogged after him. We had to wait in the lobby. But of course, none of us could sit down and apparently, we made other people nervous. Some old woman was looking Tig over with disapproval and he glared.

"The fuck you looking at?" he asked aggressively. I was standing with my shoulder against the wall, my arms crossed. My eyes continued to stare out the window at my car. I was paranoid that his bike would be around here somewhere. Happy came over to me and I just glanced up at his hard eyes as they bore into mine. I shook my head.

"This is going to get a lot worse, Happy. And I don't know how to stop it." I answered truthfully and he lifted his hand to the back of my neck and leaned me into his forehead.

"You gotta stop thinking you can do this on your own. I spoke to Clay and everyone is back at the garage. They're safe." he said and I nodded.

"Did they hear about he did it?" I asked. He nodded.

"The old 'douse them in gasoline and light em up' trick." he said and I winced.

"He wanted to make a statement that he can get to us and the things and people we love: your bikes, the school and the kids." I replied, my eyes not leaving his face. I raised my hand to gently graze my fingers over his cheek. "And he wants to meet you." He nodded.

"Yeah I want to meet him too." he said acidly. Jax and the others came around us with Tara who looked stressed.

"How's Abel?" I asked.

"He's fine. But after the fire at the school and Jax telling me there could be danger here, I have to report it. Police are gonna be here and they can't see you here. You were already at the school and if they catch you here, they may want to question you." she explained cautiously.

"Maybe the police is who we need." Opie said, but he didn't seem confident in his words.

"Like they can do anything." Tig said.

"Besides, my father has informants everywhere, possibly here, my job, or even the police." I said.

"So we're on our own then." Jax said.

"Just the way we like it." Happy said.

"Come on. Let's get to the garage." Jax said and we headed back out to the car. We met Clay and the others back at the garage where we met them in the bar. Gemma moved up to us.

"Are you all alright?" she asked eyeing us.

"We're fine Ma." Jax said and Clay stood beside her.

"You get any information about Adams? Where they're hiding, how many there are?" he asked me. I shook my head feeling inwardly guilty for not finding that out.

"No. He came to tell me I would be forgiven if I left you all and returned to Nigel. I am to take my punishment for betraying them." I explained.

"Jesus, so we don't know how many people are here, where they are, but they know our hangouts and homes. This is not good, Meera, not good at all." Chibs said.

"Plus, we've come to find out, Weston and his family are with them." Jax said. Clay sucked his teeth.

"As allies?" he asked.

"No hostages." Tig replied.

"He gave me 24 hours to have an answer. He will come find me." I said.

"Then we need to be ready for when he comes." Happy said. I stepped closer to Clay.

"Clay, Judith and her boys are innocent and I know if I don't show up, then my father will kill and cook them and eat them in that order." I said. Clay inhaled some and placed his hands on his hips.

"Our only goal right now is to kill Weston and Adams and anyone who gets in our way of that." he replied.

"Meera aside from that brother of yours, what other kids does Adams have?" Bobby asked. I looked down some in thought.

"He's probably adopted a few new kids to replace me… and aside from Antony, there is Simon and Alice, Simon doesn't speak but hides behind a mask. He's the muscle and very unpredictable. He will do anything Alice asks of him and Alice, the happy go lucky sister, likes killing men with grey hair for fun. She calls it a kink." I explained. Clay, Chibs and Bobby looked at each other for a moment. "They're just as lethal and loyal to my father as Antony is. Then there is Gabriel, father's tracker. He may have been here first and studied my habits and places I like to hang out with so Antony knew where to find me. His partner is Ryn, the most poised, the clean killer. All of them are tough and are not to be underestimated."

I exhaled as I thought about my siblings I had left behind. I had a steady relationship with them, but now we are all adults and I am pretty sure they are just as angry at me as father.

"But I don't know who else is with them. Knowing my father, he always thought so little of Charming. I have a hunch that only the family is here." I replied. Clay leaned back as he looked around some.

"Okay… so we need draw them out." he said. I nodded.

"Antony will find me tomorrow, somehow, someway he will… I will let him take me to Nigel." I replied.

"Are you insane, we aren't using you as bait!" Happy said and I shook my head looking at him.

"We don't have a choice. If they think I will come willingly, then you can somehow track us or follow us." I replied.

"Nigel is too proud. You've eluded him and escaped his family. He's not going to just take this lying down." Clay said. "But you're right, we gotta find them and this is the way to do it." Happy's jaw tightened and he shook his way.

"Nah man, I don't like this." he said.

"You got another idea?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, we get the brother and he leads us to this English fuck." he said. I shook my head slowly.

"Antony will die before he ever betrays father that way. They all will." I said before taking his hand in mine. He looked at me with heavy eyes and I could tell he didn't want any of this to happen. He wanted to go in guns blazing. I looked at Clay.

"I will meet with Antony and let him take me." I said with a nod. Clay nodded and Jax moved closer to us.

"We'll be close and track him when you are both on the move." he said.

"Yeah but where are ya'll even going to go?" Juice asked. I looked up in thought at where I would meet him.

"Where we always used to hang out." I said. Clay nodded.

"So that's it then. We find these fucks and wipe em out. We will try and save Weston's family, but he doesn't leave with them." he commanded.

Normal POV

The knife was sharp as it cut in half a piece of meat. Nigel was listening to some old opera he use to listen to when he was younger. The music was serene as was his mood today. He nodded in approval and looked up at Zobelle was just staring at the man's plate, tears streaming down his eyes. His hands were cuffed as were his legs. A white gag was tight around his mouth. Nigel held up his fork, a small piece of meat perfectly impaled.

"You know Ethan, I must consider myself lucky that the cigar smoke you exhaled around your daughter didn't hurt her lungs. Very delicious." he said glancing at Zobelle who screamed heavily. He tried to get up, but a large hand forced him down in his seat. Ethan Zobelle looked at the plate with watery eyes as he looked up at the large hand that was able to subdue him. A bulky man wearing a brown shirt and black jacket just stared at him through the holes of his clown mask. Nigel placed the food in his mouth and chewed with care.

"Thank you, Simon." he said. Simon took two large steps back and stood against the wall beside a door that opened. In came Antony who just walked around the table and stood beside Nigel who smiled at him. "Please join us." Antony smiled sadistically and pulled up a chair and sat down.

"She told me to give her 24 hours." he said. Nigel nodded slowly cutting up his French style green beans and placing them in his mouth.

"We've waited this long. Another day couldn't hurt. She has to say her goodbyes." he said.

"There's no way her little leather clad gang will let her go without a fight." Antony explained. Nigel nodded. Simon just remained standing there in utter silence, unresponsive.

"Of course, and they're all riddled with drugs anyways so we can't have that extra meat. No, we must put them in the ground." he said lightly dabbing the sides of his mouth. before looking up at the door. "And we must make sure that Meera doesn't plan to flee all together to save her little friends. Alice!"

After a few seconds, the door opened and Simon looked down at the five-foot-tall girl with long blonde tresses. She was petite with light make up. She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, daddy?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm afraid your big sister is going to try and be noble and run away again. How about you and Simon go visit her at home and make sure to talk a little sense into her. Make sure she doesn't do anything silly." he said placing his napkin over his plate. Alice smiled wide and looked up at Simon taking his hand.

"We're going to have so much fun!" she said and pulled him from the room. Nigel just smiled at his children's happiness and as the door closed, he looked at Zobelle.

"Well Mr. Zobelle, you've proven to be of no use to us like I thought. And I know I gave you a deadline that you had no possible way of seeing through, because I knew you'd fail me." he said and got up from the table and looking Antony.

"They'll most likely follow her and try and shoot up the place. Your job will be to collect our guests to makes sure that doesn't happen." he said and walked over toward Zobelle and rested his hands on his shoulders. Zobelle attempted to shake his hands but couldn't. "Bring me Tara and Gemma Teller. I would normally say bring Jax Teller's baby here, but it would probably not survive the travel." Antony shrugged.

"I could kill him and take the girl anyways." he said standing up and removing his gun from his holster. Nigel gave a look, walking over to the taller man and taking the gun from his hand before turning it on Zobelle, cocking it and firing. Blood sprayed the side of the floor immediately, brain matter exploding on the wall.

"Now now son, now is not the time to become a savage." he mildly chastised before handing the gun back to his oldest and exiting the room. He walked back out toward the middle of the room and over to AJ Weston who was still bound, but facing directly in front of his family. Nigel just looked down at him as AJ looked up at him with more hatred. Nigel just looked him over for a second before leaning down a bit in front of him, his hands calmly curled behind his back.

"Your punish is going to be something you will never forget. And I'm going to use Meera to do it." he said lowly.

Meera's POV

As plans were formed and strategies were completed, Happy and I walked out of the garage, his arm around me. As we walked to my car, I finally stopped and turned and faced Happy, wrapping my arms around his body.

"Would it really be that hard to let me go? I completely understand that your loyalty is here with SAMCRO, that the club gets more of your loyalty than me. If I leave now, they'll be safe. You and the club will be safe." I said trying to reason with him. Happy just stared at me with a light gaze and he placed his arms around my shoulders pulling me into him.

"You just don't get it… if I lose you, I lose my sanity. It goes if you go." he said, his tone deep and gravelly. I could tell how serious he was and I just leaned up and kissed him passionately. He replies instantly and I pull him more into me. I wanted to kiss him forever, I wanted to be frozen in time with him, just like this. We pulled back and looked at each other with soft gazes.

"I need to get something from my house." I said and he nodded.

"Let's go."


	26. Chapter 26

26

I was deep in my head trying to figure out how all of this was going to go down with little to no bloodshed, but that was just wasteful thinking. People were going to die, a lot of them and there wasn't a way to avoid that unless I just up and leave right now, maybe not with Nigel, but disappearing for good. My heart sank at the thought of just up and vanishing and not even telling Happy or Tara. Maybe Nigel would follow and leave everyone alone. Maybe Happy would follow me. I glanced at him as he drove my car back. I could tell he was tense, ready, itching for a fight. He glanced at me and I was too slow to look away before being caught.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked gruffly as he looked back ahead.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Babe, now is not the time to be keeping secrets." he said and I just shook my head slowly contemplating my next words.

"Would you hate me if I ended up disappearing?" I asked lowly. The silence in the car hurt now as he looked at me.

"I already told you you're not going anywhere so there'd be no reason to hate you." he said in a surprising casual tone. I held back from smirking.

"I just want you all to be safe… I don't want anyone getting eaten because of me." I replied and he scoffed.

"We deal with this shit all the time. Yeah it's dangerous and year some of us may not make it out, but we sure as hell ain't going out without a fight." he said and I stared at him for a moment before nodding looking down at the empty road.

"I love you my psycho man." I said lowly.

"And I love you my cannibal mama." he replied. I found myself smiling at the horrible nickname. As we approached the house and stepped out, we met each other at the front of the car and began to walk toward the door. As we did, a perfume scent caught my nose and I paused immediately, placing my hand on Happy's chest to stop him. "What?" I lifted my chin and gently smelled the air and looked around my house.

"Something's wrong." I replied and immediately Happy pulled his gun out and I just closed my eyes for a second as I prepared my entire body and mind. That smell was something I could never forget. She wore it all the time even as a child. She wanted to be a woman so bad.

"What's going on?" Happy asked eyeing my place hard now. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"We have company." I replied and looked at the front door.

"Your brother?" he asked and I just stared off for a moment.

"My brother and my sister." I replied and Happy moved a bit in front of me leading the way toward the house. We both looked around carefully and when he reached the front door, he jiggled doorknob which opened immediately. I know I locked that door. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he held his gun up preparing to shoot whoever he saw. I leaned over and placed my hand over his. He looked at me confused.

"Not yet." I replied and finally moved around him and entered the house. The foyer was drenched in bright, alcoholic perfume. Everything looked normal enough and I just moved over to the left so I could stand in front of the hallway.

"I know you are both here!" I called out. Happy's body was beside mine with his gun slightly up. A gentle giggle came from the top of the stairs and I looked up at the small petite form of Alice, the innocent trickster.

"Hello Meera. I never thought I'd lay eyes on you again." she said joyously before looking at Happy. "And look, dating an older gentleman… I can see why Antony is very upset with you, bedding another man who isn't your brother. For shame." She looked almost the same, small in stature with golden curls and creamy smooth skin. Her face is peppered in freckles.

"What is this bitch talking about?" Happy asked.

"Exactly what you think she's talking about." I replied carefuly before a form caught my attention and I nearly jumped at seeing Simon's large form at the end of my hallway. Still as big as a bear, wearing a large hoody over his playful clown mask. Happy's lifted his gun and pointed back up at Simon now.

"Simon." I replied lowly and looked at Alice. "Why are you two here? Antony agreed to 24 hours." Alice smiled more, showing a row of pearly white teeth.

"Well, Antony does not run anything in this family. Daddy runs everything or have you forgotten?" she asked and I tensed some glancing at Simon to see him breathing a bit faster.

"I have not forgotten." I said looking at Alice who just nodded.

"He wanted to make sure you decided not to run away from us again and escape punishment." she said gently taking a steady step down the stairs. Happy pointed his gun right at her, but I moved his hand moving his aim back on Simon who could explode with rage, if Alice was threatened. "I have to say big sister, the entire family was very upset at your betrayal. You know when we were fleeing the cops, Tia was killed. Do you know how many cop families we had to take our vengeance out on, before turning our attention back to you? Daddy wasn't the same, he changed. And it's all because of you. You decided to be selfish." I frowned heavily at her words trying not to crack from hearing about my adoptive mother's death. I could see it in her deep blue eyes, she wasn't here to just intimidate she wanted payback fo her own. Happy and I looked at each other now, his body was tense and ready for action. It seemed there was no other option. I looked up at my sister with an icy glare.

"So you gonna stand there like a whiny little bitch or are you gonna do something about it?" I asked. Simon just lifted his head now as Alice's face dropped, her lips quivering into a snarl. She reached into the back of her dress and pulled out a long cake knife. Happy looked at me and I looked at him. "Don't destroy my house."

"No promises." he replied swiftly before he began to charge Simon who had the same idea for he was charging Happy. I heard the loud banging of gunshots, and Alice screeched as she jumped off the stairs right at me, knife held high behind her. My eyes widened and I yelped as I caught her quickly and slammed her into the door. I took the chance to run to the kitchen. I knew Happy could handle himself. I ran into the kitchen and over to my utensil drawer to find look for anything I could use as a weapon. My heart was on fire, I was in complete automate mode. I pulled the drawer open and looked down only to look up and see Alice coming at me from her reflection in the mirror. I yelled as she pinned me to the drawer and my hand caught her wrist as she was trying to pierce the knife through me. Her other hand made found my throat and I gagged as she tried to send the blade through me.

Luckily her being small gave me some advantage. I kneed her in the stomach and she jumped back and before I could think I tackled her hard grabbing her head and slamming it down onto the ground. Before I could do it again, a large hand was over my face and I was thrown into the fridge. The wind was knocked out of me, but my mind was sending commands through my body quick to get back up. Simon was there which made me fear for Happy but in seconds, there he was jumping on his back. I can imagine he emptied his gun into Simon and my house. Simon fumbled back into the living room as I could see Happy stabbing him in the chest with his knife. Alice got up and turned to see Simon getting stabbed and as she made her way over to the boys, I ran up and jumped on her tackling her to the ground. The knife fell from her hands, and I did my best to be quick in reaching over to grab it.

But I could feel Alice sliding out from under me and once I grabbed the knife, I turned to slam the blade down on her, but she got out just in time. Her foot hits me right in the face and I grunt as I fall back and feel her small weight on top of me. She grabs my hand that's holding the knife and tries to use my hand to stab me with it. She leaned over to me now eyes wild and filled with rage.

"TRAITOR!" she screeched at me and before I knew it I had nose between my teeth and I felt blood pouring onto my chin as I heard her scream loudly and pull herself back. She's screaming loudly as she covers her face and falls back in pain. I lean over and spit what's in my mouth out and I grab the knife once more and sit atop of her flailing form. I didn't think at all as I shoved the knife right in her chest and she gurgled out and screamed in pain and I lift my head to see Simon falling to the ground onto his chest as Happy stands there, covered in blood from stabbing him over and over again. I press the knife deeper into Alice, finally looking at her eyes. Before the life can leave her eyes, I notice the pain in them. The utter hurt and betrayal dancing in her orbs. I pant heavily as I remember the day she was brought to us. She was scared and tiny of course and constantly stuck to me.

She would always dress in Tia's clothes pretending to be an adult. She had a small baby like face and innocent features before Nigel tainted her. I stared at her face now as she finally exhaled her last breath and looked up, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. I stared at her for a moment, taking note of the chunk of skin I had just ripped from her face. She was gone. She was is my first kill. I look up at Happy as he's now walking over to me.

"Damn that fucker just wouldn't die." he said as if exhausted. He helped me to my feet and hugged me tight. "You alright?" I was quiet for a moment before leaning back and looking at him.

"She's my first kill." I replied and he nodded placing his hands on my cheeks.

"You did what you had to do." he said firmly and I just stare at him for a moment feeling numb and light headed. "I told you I'll be here to bury the bodies." His words, his pledge from the night he brought me home from Alvarez, brought me comfort somehow and I finally nodded leaning in to press my forehead against his. We stayed like this only for a second before he made a phone call to the cleanup crew who was here once before. After inspecting the house to make sure there was no threat, I stripped out of my clothes and placed them in the bag Happy gave to me. Once I was naked, I looked at myself my mirror noticing the dried blood all around my chin and neck.

I was still here, still alive, still surviving. It wouldn't matter where I go, I will be this. I will have my family's mark on me. I looked down at the phone Antony gave me for a moment thinking of when I would use it. Happy appeared naked behind me and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me gently against him.

"Called Clay and told him what happened. Since we handled this he thinks we should set up the meeting with…Antony. He'll take you wherever and we'll have eyes on you." he said and I slowly shook my head.

"We've killed Nigel's kids… he's not going to let this go now. He may not want to just take me, he's going to want to kill me." I informed.

"I won't let that happen." he said and I just stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Let's just end this." I replied looking at him finally and he nodded and lifted the phone to me. I looked at it and took it from him placing it to my ear. It only rung once.

"Antony." he replied.

"Meet me at the McGuire's park. Tomorrow. Noon." I replied.

"I'll be there." he said and hung up. I put the phone down and Happy just leaned into me.

"I'm looking forward to emptying my gun into his face." he said in a gravely tone and I closed my eyes at the thought of him doing just that to the boy I had grown up with, to the boy who I had great love for once. To see him dead before me was a thought that never entered my mind. I finally opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yeah me too." I replied.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Normal POV

Nigel watched as Ryn and Antony placed chairs beside Judith and her two children. Judith looked from her kids to Ryn and Antony.

"Please, my children need to eat. Please!" she begged. Ryn stared at her with pale blue eyes before looking at Antony. Antony looked at them for a second before looking at Weston. He remained tied across from them with hatred still burning in his eyes.

"Little racists do need to eat." he said. Judith, through her exhaustion, glared at him.

"Don't call them that." she said and Antony smirked.

"Why shouldn't I? You're their mother and you couldn't protect them from a man who would turn them against everyone different… even the world hates white supremacists." he said with a scoff.

"Fuck you!" Weston spat. Ryn just stood there crossing her arms as she watched in silence. Antony just leaned over staring at Judith's eyes.

"You're weak." he said. Judith's jaw tightened as she looked down in defeat. A door in the back of the ware house opened and Nigel came out.

"Antony, stop antagonizing my guests." he said pulling on some black leather gloves. Antony smirked.

"You mean lunch?" he said. Nigel just smirked not bothering to deny the statement. The front of the warehouse opened and in came a thin, blonde haired man. He had a pointed nose and blank eyes. He was in a leather jacket and jeans. Ryn looked at him and smiled and moved up to him and smiled as the two siblings shared a passionate kiss.

"Ah Gabriel, what news? I expected Simon and Alice to be back with you. I suspect they did their job well." he deduced. Gabriel moved back from Ryn with angry yet sad eyes as he looked at his father.

"They won't be coming back." he said lightly and now the group stared at him stunned. Nigel moved up to him quickly.

"What happened?" he asked. Gabriel sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I was watching the house as commanded. Saw Simon and Alice go in. An hour later, Meera and her boy toy showed up. There was a scuffle and then a some crew comes along and next thing I know they're carrying out their bodies. They're gone, Dad." he said and now everyone is tensed, a heavy frown spreading over Nigel's face as he shook his head, his resolve crumbling. He looked at Antony.

"You said Meera called you?" he asked and Antony nodded.

"Yeah she set up a meeting time for tomorrow." he replied and Nigel shook his head.

"She no longer gets that luxury. Ryn make a call to the others and have them snatch up Gemma and Tara now, Gabriel and Antony, you will bring Meera to me. Today. She is not to make it any other location." he commanded.

"What about that man of hers?" Gabriel asked placing his gun in his holster. Nigel looked up at AJ remembering his plan for him.

"Leave him alive… I want him to watch as my traitor daughter takes another man inside her." he demanded and turned walking back over to the room he came out of and slammed the door. Antony looked at his siblings who just nodded and moved into action. He walked over to Judith and her boys before squatting in front of them with a somewhat warm smile.

"How would you all like to try a different kind of meat?" he said, his smile making the three uncomfortable even more.

Meera's POV

Clay and the others arrived as taking a look at the damage of my house. It had been an hour and a half sense I had killed my sister. I still couldn't get her face out of my mind.

"Damn. These guys really are trying to make a statement here." Clay said as they observed the two bodies being carried out in large rugs.

"Yeah you don't run from a bunch of cannibals." Tig said.

"Yeah or call the police on them and rat them out." I concluded. Happy wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It's handled. Maybe Adams will find out and know we are coming for him." he said. The rest fo the sons were at different windows making sure the blinds were closed and no one was paying the house any attention.

"He'll want blood." I told Clay who just nodded.

"Yeah we want it too. Now he knows what we are about. Good job for handling yourself." he said and I just nodded feeling my phone vibrate. I pulled it out. It was a number I was not familiar with. I gently pulled from Happy and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Yes." I heard the familiar accent of Marcus Alvarez say. I blinked and shook my head.

"How the hell did you get my number?" I asked.

"Um I went through your stuff when you were brought in here." he said. What the hell was he doing calling me?

"Why am I hearing from you?" I asked.

"You asked to stay in Oakland until shit dies down in Charming. I'm saying yes." he said. I winced thinking this was really random.

"Woah woah woah, why are you just now agreeing to this? You can see this seems suspicious even for you." I said. Happy and Clay were surrounding me, curious of who I was talking to.

"Look, that English vato and Nazi fuck screwed us over, tried to pin your murder on us and I can't let that slide." he said.

"Look we got it handled. And now is not a good time." I said only to have Happy take the phone.

"Who the fuck is this?" he asked and frowned. "The fuck you doing calling this number? Look I don't give a damn, don't call this number no more." And with that he hung up and looked at me. "That was Alvarez." Clay's eyes flexed some.

"Alvarez? How the hell did he get your number?" he asked.

"And why is he calling?" Tig asked.

"He got it from my phone when his boys found me. He said he wanted to help." I said.

"Why the hell do the Mayans want to help us?" Clay asked.

"Seems like Meera made a lasting impression on old Alvarez." Chibs said coming into view with the rest of the boys. Old women were moving around the house cleaning up any blood stains on the ground.

"He wants his pound of flesh too. Zobelle and his men were going to blame my murder on him and his gang. He's not happy either and wants revenge." I explained.

"It wouldn't be such a bad idea to let the Mayans have some blood too." Bobby said. "We have the man power now, but with the Mayans wiping them out would be easy."

"You forget Nigel Adams is the head of a criminal organization too. If we wipe him out more may come for retaliation." Jax announced and I winced at his words.

"Jax is right. We may win the battle and you all may kill a very important drug lord, but he is well respected. People will come to avenge him… which is why I have to be the one to kill him." I explained. Everyone looked at me as if not expecting my words.

"That won't help the retaliation." Clay said and I nodded.

"Yes it will. I have a plan to make sure retaliation does not come back on anyone." I said.

"Okay want to fill us in?" Happy asked. I knew what I was going to say they wouldn't like. I would basically kill Nigel then still disappear after spreading rumors that I was on the run so any enemy would stay away from Charming. Before I could even open my mouth to explain, Clay took a call.

"Hello… Gemma? Woah woah slow down baby, what's going on?" he asked. Now we were all tensed and worried as Clay began to heavily frown. He looked at me with unrecognizable eyes and handed me the phone. I looked at it and slowly took it. I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You've been a naughty girl, Meera." I heard his smooth tone say and I closed my eyes upon seeing the many memories flood my brain.

"Hello, Nigel." I replied stiffly.

"I expected a lot more from one of my oldest, Meera. Did you think I would not find out what you did?" he asked.

"Which was what: tell the police about your murders or kill Simon and Alice?" I asked. He chuckled gently.

"You've grown quite a lot in spirit, but don't let your mouth get you into any more trouble, silly girl. As you know I have AJ Weston, but I have other guests as well. I have Judith and Cliff and Duke and now I have two new guests with me. I'm sure you can guess who they are." he said. I already knew he had Gemma but who could the other be? My body tensed as I looked at Jax who already started to wince and shake his head.

"No." he said.

"Here have a listen." Nigel said and there was silent for a second.

"MEERA!" I heard Tara yelled and I gasped hard.

"Tara!" I called out and Jax took the phone from me.

"You so much as hurt my mother or Tara and I am going to skin you alive!" he threatened. My heart was pounding in terror as I knew killing Simon and Alice would have consequences. But how did they know? I started to look around now.

"Gabriel." I whispered. Father's eyes and ears. I moved out the door and down the drive way. Happy was right behind me and we saw a red bike speeding down the street.

"That mother fucker!" Happy threatened moving over to my car and I followed. He got into the drivers as I did the passenger's side. He cut the car on fast and backed out with a screech. I pulled on my seat belt. I don't know why I followed Happy. Maybe I didn't want him to be lured into a trap. He was speeding fast and I looked back to see no one was behind us.

"Shouldn't we have waited for the guys?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah. This dude's got to die like now!" he said speeding down the neighborhood fast. The further we got from the house, the more I grew anxious of Happy's emotions getting the best of him. I looked ahead to see Gabriel giving us the finger and Happy growled speeding up and he was definitely getting closer to the back of the motorcycle. As we reached a four way intersection I noticed a black truck speeding up from the right. My eyes widened as I just rushed quickly to grab Happy's seatbelt and quickly force it over his body. The second I heard the click, I feel the glass of the window hit my face as the back of my car is rammed into. We're spinning violently and my brain is spinning once more as I black out.

Normal POV

The car was on its hood, its horn broken so it was on going. The black truck's door opened and out came Antony walking over to it. He examined the wreck for a moment and looked inside. Meera was out cold, face bloody and hair a mess. Without saying anything else, Antony opened the door and pulled her from the wreck. He held her close to his body as he walked over the other side to take a look at the man who so quickly captured his sister's heart.

Happy was panting heavily, his mind a blur as he was trying to free himself. He didn't seem too badly injured. He looked at Meera to see she was out cold and his eyes widened, the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Meera!" he said only for the passenger's side door to open and she's pulled out. Was it Clay or the others? Antony leaned over to see him now and Happy frowned heavily, trying to free himself from his seatbelt. He didn't even remember putting it on. He didn't. That's right, Meera put it on to protect him. Antony just tilted his head some.

"Hi. I'm Antony. I look forward to killing you later, maybe skinning you and making a rug out of you then fucking Meera on top of your hide." he introduced with a straight face, his tone deep and heavy. Happy just frowned more, blood pouring down the side of his face.

"Ant, we gotta go. Bikes are coming." Gabriel said and Antony just leaned back up and carried Meera's unconscious body to his truck and moving her inside before driving off quickly. Happy was panting heavily as he got his seatbelt off and climbed from the car with a groan. The sound of bikes revving alerted him to the gang. Clay and the others showed up.

"What the fuck happened!" Clay asked.

"They took off down the street, they got Meera." Happy said.

"Get on, we gotta track the truck now or we'll lose em!" Clay demanded and Happy got on Chibs bike and the bikes took off.

Author's Notes

Hey all! So I have finished the first season of Mayans MC and I enjoyed it. As you all have read Meera's decision to leave after all this horribleness is done to protect the gang, I am thinking maybe her adventures send her to Santo Padre to the Mayan territory with EZ and the gang. It's a thought let me know what yall think. Either way there will be a Mayan story down the road.


	28. Chapter 28

28

_I moaned out as my hips moved along side Happy's. I smiled down at his panting face, the moans escaping him made me move even faster._

"_Oh fuck just like that." he growled smacking my ass causing me to squeal a bit. He sat up and flipped our bodies over so that my back hit the bed with a gentle thud. He thrusted long and hard into me. He was just the right fit inside me. The faster he moved, the more the pleasure intensified. "You gonna cum for me baby?" I nodded swiftly feeling my head fall back as I feel my body convulse and shake hard from overwhelming pleasure. He grunts hard as he cums right after me. After riding out his orgasm against me Happy moves off and lies on his back beside me._

"_You know it's weird we've been fucking a lot, but I don't know a thing about you." he said and I shrugged._

"_Isn't that a good thing? No need to know if there are no attachments." I replied. He nodded wiping his face and glancing at me._

"_Well you know things about me." he said. I rolled onto my stomach now and faced him._

"_Yeah because it's not like you were trying to hide it from me." I said and he agreed._

"_True true. So just two questions and I won't ask anything else tonight." he said and I shrugged and nodded._

"_Okay." I replied._

"_You go to school?" he asked. I chuckled._

"_Of course, that's how I became a teacher. My adopted father sent me to Cornell in New York." I replied. Happy arched a brow._

"_Oooh an ivy league girl." he teased and I shrugged._

"_Yeah it was nice. Learned a lot of things about people." I replied and he nodded._

"_That's cool." he said and I grinned._

"_One more." I reminded him and he nodded._

"_You got any bio siblings?" he asked. I nodded._

"_I have a sister here in California. Santo Padre." I replied._

"_You ever meet her?" he asked. I nodded._

"_I got in contact with her once, but she was a little off. Seemed like maybe she was a junkie or something. I couldn't really tell." I replied._

"_Ay gotta watch out for junkies. They're at their most dangerous when they're on their shit." he said and I smirked._

"_Yeah. I'll keep that in mind." I replied moving to find my pants._

"_Where're you going?" he asked._

"_Home. I assumed that's what you'd want right?" I asked. He leaned on his side and shrugged some._

"_I mean you don't have to go just yet." he said and I looked over my shoulder at him._

"_You want me to stay?" I asked and he just looked away sucking his teeth as if he didn't want to answer but he looked at me and finally nodded._

"_Yeah. I want you to stay." he said._

I inhaled as my eyes snapped open and I was met with the deep brown ceiling high above me. I then started to groan as I felt pain devour my body.

"Don't worry." A soft voice soothed and I looked over quickly to see him, his body hidden in a shadow in the corner of the room. Cigarette smoke danced in the air around him. "The medicine given to you will help with the pain." I sank into the flat surface I was placed on and I began to look around unfamiliar of where I was. No words would leave my lips and it seemed I was in some kind of stock room. My mind was flustered as I wondered where Happy could be. I finally looked back at him as I slowly found the strength to sit up.

"Hello, Nigel." I said with low anger. Nigel leaned his head over, eyes still tired looking, still dead.

"Hello darling." he said lowly, smoke blowing from his nostrils. I looked at my shaking hands trying to remember what happened. We were in my car chasing Gabriel when we were flipped. What happened to Happy, was he hurt? Was he…

"Do not worry. Your wounds are minor and your man is very much alive." he told and I looked up at him now.

"Where is he?" I asked. He shrugged carelessly.

"I do not know. But he is not here. And he will not find you." he said and I looked around trying to wonder where I was before looking back at him.

"I know you are angry at me. I hurt the family. I probably hurt your business. Let Tara and the others go and you can do whatever it is that you want of me. I won't fight you. Please." I said softly. He merely walked over to me gently observing my face.

"I thought of all the things I would do to you when I found you. Maybe I'd harvest your organs to eat later or sell them on the black market. I could send you to one of my sex trafficking rings and let men and women use your body until your eyes dulled, draining you of all humanity. Maybe I'd make you a coke mule and have you moving my products. Maybe I'd sell you into slavery to a politician to use." he said and I shuddered some at his words. Now he was right beside me and I looked up at him as he stared down at me. "But every time I thought such things, I saw your little face, a child who just wanted her mama and papa until soon she recognized me and my wife as her parents."

I felt tears streaming down my face as he spoke and I sniffled some and looked away.

"You were going to kill me. That was your rule for the children who could not be the monsters you wanted of them. I was no different than the others you've sent away. I chose my life over your ways of living." I said and his eyes grew cold as he nodded.

"And now look where we are." he said and I looked away only to have his gloved hands grip my chin and turn me to face him again and I whimpered from the pain of my sore muscles. "Now your brother and your sister are dead. Once again you are the cause of everything that has happened!"

"They were asking for it!" I snapped back and the back door finally opened. I saw Antony approaching and Nigel just took a step back.

"You've done quite a horrible thing, Meera and you have to be punished for it." he said and turned from me. He walked over to Antony and just nodded as he exited through the door. Antony approached me and I stiffened and leaned away from him only to have him grab me and pull me off the table. I yelped from the pain and was pulled onto the ground and over through the door. Now we were in a large room. It's a warehouse obviously, but it wasn't anything I had ever seen before. Sitting in chairs, tied down were familiar faces that I knew. Tara, Gemma, Judith, Cliff and Duke. I gasped at seeing how scared the Westons looked. However, the patriarch sat away from everyone. He was actually in front of all of them. His wounds looked better. They must have been taking somewhat good care of him. I looked at Gemma and Tara and finally saw a few other people moving around them in the back ground.

Gabriel and Ryn stood behind the hostages as Nigel stood in front. Antony released me and I knew by instinct to not move. Now we were all in front of each other staring all around. My heart pounded violently in my chest and I just continued to look around at everyone's faces. AJ still had the signature glare on his face. He was heavily tied down and only in a white wife beater and pants and his boots. Nigel sighed loudly.

"Here we are… all a family again." he said and Antony stood beside him, a glare on his face. Nigel looked at the hostages and then looked at AJ before walking over to him. "You my friend, I've wondered what it is I would do to you. A world like ours has no room for a man like you." AJ responded by spitting at his feet and Nigel just arched a brow frowning some and looked at Gabriel calmly. Gabriel moved over and gagged AJ immediately.

"Now. On to business. We have the traitor who looked to destroy our family and the cost of her betrayal?" he asked.

"Tia's death." Ryn said lowly with a viciousness I had never heard in her.

"Simon and Alice's death." Antony added and Nigel nodded.

"Yes and these actions cannot go unpunished. Not at all." he said. Antony began to walk toward me. Was he going to shoot me right now? I braced myself for something to come, only for him to grab hold of my shirt and suddenly force it over my head. I yelled at the pain. Gemma and Tara yelled through the cloths in their mouths. Once the shirt was off it was thrown to the side. Antony's glare didn't leave his face as he finally moved down to take hold of my sweats and he yanked them down too. I gasped some as I was now exposed to everyone around me. Gabriel grabbed AJ's chair and just turned him so that he was facing me. I swallowed hard and looked at Nigel who just stood there as poised as ever. He looked at AJ and inhaled some.

"You had your boys attack and rape my daughter." he said and he looked at me, the fear growing in my eyes as he calmly looked at me. "And you betrayed our family costing us the lives of my family." My lips quivered some as he leaned back some and looked between us. "Meera you're going to ride Mr. Weston until he cums inside you."

My entire body was still as he said this and I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You hate him for what he's done to you and he hates you for merely existing. It's perfect vengeance really. You're going to have his child and when you give birth to this child, he or she will be a part of my family while you will have time to convince me you are worth keeping alive after the baby's born." he explained. Now every captive was yelling their objectives and shaking their heads and I looked at Antony who just stared at me and then I looked at Nigel shaking my head some.

"No… I can't do it. I won't." I said with pain in my eyes. "Don't make me do it again." Antony scoffed.

"I didn't realize I was that bad." he said crossing his arms and I sniffled some. I looked from Antony to Nigel shaking my head.

"I won't." I replied and Nigel just tilted his head some and inhaled.

"Gabriel." he merely replied and in one swift movement, Gabriel withdrew his gun, pointed it to the back of Judith's head and fired. My eyes widened as everyone screamed. Even AJ, who I never thought could yell so loud in pain. I dropped to my knees as I saw both Cliff and Duke pee their pants. Judith's body just slumped over, blood pouring from the circle in her head and onto her body.

"Gabriel." Nigel replied calmly again and Gabriel moved over to Duke and raised his gun once more to the back of his head and I shot my hand out quickly as I screamed.

"STOP! NO I'LL DO IT!" I screamed. Gabriel waited and looked at Nigel who just looked down at me with a soft yet blank stare.

"Good. Let's get started." he said.

Normal POV

All the sanity inside Happy was gone. He had jumped off the edge and was not afraid to show.

"How the fuck did we lose em!" Jax yelled on his bike.

"We gotta fucking do something. That fuck is going to kill all of them!" Happy yelled.

"Don't you think I KNOW that!" Clay yelled, the stress clear in his tone. They had parked their bikes so they could clear their heads for just a second, but they knew their time was limited. Juice looked to the ground and then his head shot up.

"Woah. Guys, do the girls have iPhone?" he asked.

"Gemma doesn't." Clay said. Jax's eyes widened as he knew what his brother was getting at.

"Tara and Meera do." he said. Happy just shook his head.

"Why the fuck is that important?" he asked watching as Jax removed his phone and Juice looked at him.

"You got an Iphone?" he asked. Happy shrugged pulling out his phone.

"Yeah why?" he asked. Jax moved over to Happy and held his phone beside his.

"There's a find my friend app. It can help us find the girls and Adams." he said and they quickly moved through their phones looking at the apps already installed in their phones and typing in their loved one's phone number. If one of them had theirs it could be the best chance they got. The phones were searching before suddenly pinging simultaneously. They red pins were both in the same spot. Jax smiled at Happy.

"We found em. Gotta move fast." he said moving back to his bike.

"Lead the way." Clay demanded and the bikes took off down the street.


	29. Chapter 29

29

There was nothing I could to do to stall until help arrives. There was nothing I could do at all. I didn't know where Happy was, and the tearful look on Duke's face was all I could really think about as Gabriel remained behind him with his gun still out. I got back to my feet and forced my body to take even breaths. I had to get a hold of myself. I looked at Tara and Gemma wondering what they would do in my situation. But I wasn't like them. I wasn't strong like them.

"I'm waiting." Nigel replies snapping my attention back to him. I looked at him with bitterness before finally looking at AJ. His eyes were still looking at Judith's limp body and I didn't even want to go near him, because my mind told me he could break free and kill me too. My body shook in fear as I began to walk toward him. Immediately, images from the night his men attacked me all the way to terminating this pregnancy rolled into my mind. He was the reason I tasted human flesh, he was the reason that all of this happened to me.

AJ looked up at me with a glare, but the tears in his eyes made it hard to focus. He was still fully dressed so I knew I would have to be the one to unzip his pants. I frowned at the thought taking note that everyone was still watching me. Them watching plus me having to do this all together, made me nauseas and beyond disgusted with myself. I stopped in front of AJ and he just looked up at me and his eyes seemed unreadable before darkening. I kneeled down slowly in front of AJ feeling that coldness take over me, that will to survive. I glanced up at AJ watching him as I began to unzip his pants.

"I am not doing this for me or you… I am doing this for your sons." I said acidly, and for once his eyes mildly softened as if all the anger he was feeling inside himself slipped away. I unzipped his pants and paused for a moment before glancing back at Gemma and Tara. A single tear flowed down Tara's face and Gemma just looked at me with strong eyes as if saying I could do this. Don't be afraid. I pulled AJ's cock from his pants and gently stroked him enough to get him hard. I didn't even want to look at him to see his reaction if there even was one. I stood up once more and looked over my shoulder at my so-called family who was just watching and waiting for the punishment to start. Antony watched with slight disgust, but he remained quiet and standing in place. I finally looked back down toward AJ's crotch and knew the only way this would start, is if I removed my panties.

God I did not want to do that. I heard Duke whimper as Gabriel pressed his gun into the back of his head and I began to panic again. I moved with a bit more swiftness and finally pulled my panties down. AJ watched with a scowl as I slowly moved over to him. It was like I was in a bad dream. I started to think of things that could somehow make my mind drift from my body and go into auto pilot.

"_Make me some pancakes?"_

"_I ain't yo maid."_

"_Please?"_

"_Aight."_

Tears streamed down my face as I moved my legs over AJ, my body stiff almost as if my legs couldn't bend to sit me down.

"_I didn't fuck him, but lord knows I was prepared to eat him for the club."_

"_You ain't ever gonna have to go to that dark place again. And if somehow you're forced to do it… I'll be right there ready to get rid of the body."_

My body trembled as I took even breaths knowing I had to do this. Or else everyone here was going to die.

"_Are you falling in love with me?"_

"_Yes."_

I gripped AJ's shoulder with one hand and expected for him to try and shove me away not wanting my ebony skin touching his pure white body. But he didn't. He just looked straight into my chest as if looking through me. He was breathing steadily as if bracing himself for the most painful experience of his life. Yeah we you and me both. With my other hand I took hold of his shaft and prepared to align it with my entrance when suddenly, the familiar sound of a revving engine sliced through my fearful thoughts. Nigel and Antony turned to the entrance of the warehouse when suddenly, the doors burst open with the sounds of bullets flowing in right after them.

Gabriel turned and fired, but I saw his body jerk back and fall right to the ground. I immediately pushed myself off of AJ and fell to the ground. Now more and more shots were exploding all around me. I managed to pull my panties on through the utter excitement and looked forward to see motorcycles speeding in. Happy.

I looked over to see Tara and the others were on their sides. I see Tara's hands rip free her binding and I knew she could help Gemma. Duke and Cliff were still sitting up right in the line of fire. I panted heavily and forced myself off the ground and ran over to them, grabbing the backs of their chairs and running to the nearest wall behind some large barrels. Gemma and Tara were right behind us.

"Get them free!" I shouted and Tara worked on Cliffs restraints as I worked on Dukes. Everything was happening so fast. As I freed the boys, I held them to me.

"DAD!" Cliff yelled, and I looked up to see AJ trying to get free only to be shot multiple times through the chest. Duke screamed loudly and I held the boys tight to my body to keep them from running out and being hit. I shook violently at the sight before seeing Ryn approaching with her gun out. Gemma pulled us close as if to shield us, but before she could fire, I watched her body get run down by a motorcycle. I yelped in shock as I watched a motorcycle run her down and gasped as I saw the familiar face of Jax.

He got off his bike and ran over to us, embracing Tara.

"You guys good?" he asked. I noticed Nigel taking off behind a door and I looked at Jax.

"I need a gun!" I replied. Jax looked unsure for a second before removing one of his pistols and handing to me.

"Aim and shoot." he said and I nodded took the gun and kept my body to the walls hiding behind anything I could to try and get to that door. If Nigel escaped, this would never end. As I closed in on the door, I felt giant hands grab me and swing me across the air and I land on the ground with a thud, crying out as my body was racked with pain from the earlier crash. The gun slides from my hand and I move to grab it, but a large boot smashes down onto my hand and I cry out as I look at Antony who just glares down at me.

"You've destroyed us. You've destroyed everything." he said raising his gun up to me and my eyes widened as I heard a loud bang but it did not come from his gun. Blood pours from the top of his head as his body just jerks over to the side and just drops. Standing behind him with gun up was Happy. He had a wild look in his eyes until he finally looked at me. My mouth drops I shock at seeing him here alive and he looks down at me and moves over to me helping me up. Once I was on my feet, we embraced each other hard.

"You found me." I whimpered.

"Always." he said pulling back and kissing me hard, our lips crashing against one another. In seconds the blazing guns stopped and Happy removed his leather jacket and put it around me. He looked me over heavily. "You okay?" I nodded slowly.

"You?" I asked. He smirked.

"Never felt better." he replied and I smiled and watched as the door behind us was slammed open and I saw Chibs entering with Nigel, his gun to the back of his head and forcing him to the ground.

"The weasel thought he could escape us." he replied. Nigel's lip was bleeding and I didn't concern myself with him as I looked around at everyone else trying to make sure they were okay. I moved over to Tara and hugged each other tight. Duke and Cliff were standing with her and I looked at them both. They would be forever scarred by all of this. I looked at Tara.

"We need to get the out of here." I said and she nodded. Jax raised his head.

"We'll take em to the hospital. The police will know what to do with them." he said. I nodded and saw Clay embracing Gemma and I moved over to him and he looked me over with worry before we too shared a hug.

"You good?" he asked and I nodded leaning back.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded before looking around me and now, his eyes darkening as he walked up to Nigel. Tig and a few other Sons moved around the building to make sure no one else was alive. I looked around the room seeing Judith's body was on the ground filled with bullet holes as was AJ's. I glanced at Antony's body, then over to Ryn's then over to Gabriel. A few other of Nigel's men were dead too. He was the only one left. He was on his knees looking at me as I approached him, Happy was beside me and we now looked down at him. But he didn't look afraid. He wasn't afraid as he looked at me with cool eyes.

"It seems you've got the drop on your old man haven't you darlin'?" he asked and I just stared at him for a moment.

"Will others come?" I asked slowly and he just smiled.

"I guess you'll have to find out." he said and Chibs and the rest of the Sons looked at Clay. But not Happy. He just raised his gun to Nigel and fired. A stream of blood shot out onto the ground as Nigel just fell over. My eyes widened as I just watched him slump to the ground. Immediately, memories played in my head of when I first met my father.

"_Hello, Meera. My name is Nigel. I'm your papa now. Don't worry nothing will ever happen to you. I won't let it." _

I just stared down at his pale eyes as they stared off into the ceiling. I didn't feel sadness or anger or happiness that he was dead. I slowly closed my eyes and just collected myself.

"Piece of shit." Clay spat. "Alright, let's get the crew to clean this place up."

And just like that, Happy placed his arm around my hip and we slowly turned and left the warehouse with the rest of the gang. At the end of the day, we were back at the garage. Only Clay and I spoke in the back much to everyone's dismay.

"I have to do this, Clay. I'd rather disappear and have Nigel's men after me then more and more keep showing up here looking for me, destroying lives." I explained.

"Meera we have enough fire power to handle anyone who comes bringing shit." Clay told and I shook my head.

"But no gang should have that extra burden on their shoulders. It started with me and so it's going to end with me." I explained. Clay stared at me intently before sighing and looked down some.

"Happy's not gonna like this." he said and I nodded.

"I know. But you know I'm right. I will be a danger to the club if more of them come." I said and Clay looked around and shook his head slowly.

"You know even when you lived with the Adam's here in the neighborhood, I watched you grow with Jax. I don't want to see anything happen to you and neither does Gemma." he said before his jaw clenched. I remember always seeing Clay and his gang on their motorcycles when they drove by my house. When he'd see me, he'd nod or give a slight wave to me. I think it was because I was nice to Gemma when she was injured. "But if more men do come here you will be a liability. I cannot disagree with you." I nodded and he stood up and I did as well and we met each other around the table and he took my hands.

"Will you be back?" he asked. I nodded.

"Soon. Keep me posted on anything that goes on so I know if I need to stay away or not?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course." he replied and I smiled and nodded leaning in to hug him. He returned it and it was like the time I had said goodbye to my last foster father before going off to college. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm going to speak to my job, get some stuff worked out with my sister. Should be a week or so." I replied. He nodded as we separated, his smile genuine.

"You know Happy is going to use this entire week to get you to stay." he said and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure he'll slash my tires again." I replied and he laughed some now.

"Oh definitely." he said before giving me a kind stare. "Just come say good bye to everyone before you leve?" I nodded.

"Of course." I replied and he just nodded as we moved from the back room and out into the bar. Everyone was sitting down, resting from the shooting hours before. They had beers in their hands and they seemed pretty casual as if nothing had even happened. I moved over to stand near Happy by the door who just looked at me with soft eyes. But I knew he knew. He knew we were discussing something that would change both our lives forever.

"We need to talk?" he asked and I just nodded gently leaning up to press my hand to his cheek. He moved back from my hold as if not wanting to be touched. I knew he was upset of what we were going to discuss. I tried again and he recoiled again for a split second, and I left my hand gently in the air a few inches from his face. I stared at his eyes as he couldn't look at me before slowly he gently pressed his cheek into my face and I massaged his skin softly.

Author's notes

Okay so the last chapter is coming up! So I'm thinking Meera's world is going to revolve around the Mayans now my first thought was having her involved with EZ because it would be perfect drama with happy because of his mom. But Nester also peeked my interest of which I can see Meera being in Miguel's cartel world because they went to the same college so their worlds would collide and she'd be involved with Miguel, Nester, Emily. Or I can combine them both and she can be involved with everyone. Let me know your thoughts!


	30. Chapter 30

30

That night we sat on my porch together in silence and looked up at the stars. Happy had a cigarette in his mouth and he was smoking in silence. Which was fine, I knew he needed to process what we had just talked about.

"So where you gonna go?" he finally asked. I couldn't look at him, it hurt to much.

"Santo Padre. So it's only a few hours away. Never really lived there so there's no reason anyone would think to look. Only you know where I will be. I've told no one else. Not even Tara." I replied. He nodded.

"No one will ever know." he said in a monotone and I looked at him finally reaching over to take his tense hand.

"It's a few hours away. I know the club has been there." I replied. He nodded finally looking over at me.

"What's this mean for us?" he asked lowly. I inhaled some, feeling my chest tighten.

"It means… you gotta do what you gotta do to take care of business." I replied. I knew he knew what I meant, and he looked me over before finally opening his hand and wrapping it around mine.

"We gotta keep in touch." he said standing up and he pulled me with him and pulled me into his chest. I nodded.

"We will." I replied staring up at him.

"We've got some good connections with the Mayans charter there. So if you need anything you let them know. If shit somehow gets crazy, have them reach out to me. I may go nomad for a bit to clear my head." he said and I winced at his words and I nodded.

"I may be staying low and away from the gang life." I told and he shook his head slowly.

"Nah, that life will always be with you." he said lowly. I sighed softly hoping he wasn't right.

"I know you must think I'm just running away out of fear and that may be true. But if there was another way, I would do it." I replied and he blew out smoke off to the side of him.

"I know." he said and I nodded knowing he was withdrawn, completely shut down from me. Which is okay. I deserved it for making this decision on my own. But only I could make it.

"Will you be staying the night?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nah. I gotta go do something." he said and I nodded looking down some watching as he moved off the porch and over to his bike. He then stopped and turned to me. "There's only one way that I'll be okay with you doing something like this." I looked up at him and he just stared at me with such intensity.

"Take my last name."

1 week later

I had to trade in my car for a used truck. Chibs taught me how to drive it. Tigs, got me a U-Haul and half the son helped me load some of the important things into it. I sold most of my furniture and got a good amount of cash for it. I said my goodbyes to the children at school and to Tara and Gemma and the rest at the bar. The only person left, was my psychotic love. I drove up onto the curb of his home and got out.

The heat was blaring down on me and so I only wore a tank and jeans. He was standing on his porch looking down at me as I approached him. When I finally stood in front of him, I could see the hard stare finally break down showing vulnerability.

"I don't want you to do this." he said. My chest tightened at his words and I could feel my eyes water. Now he picks the time to tell me his thoughts. I raised my hands to his face and he just sniffles and places his forehead into my chest and wraps his arms around my hips as I pull him into me.

"I will be back." I promised. When that was, did not know. He pulled back and pressed his lips to mine, the love and pain mixed into one. I pulled him more into me replying immediately. Once we needed to breathe, we pulled back and kept our foreheads against each other for a moment.

"I… got you something." he said and I felt tears stream down my cheeks as he pulled back. A good bye present? Now I felt my heart sink into my body as he moved into the house after telling me to wait here. In a few minutes he came back with two large balls of fluff under his arms. My eyes widened as I looked at the two pups in his arms. One was all black and the other, a beautiful mixture of silver and white. He looked at me sniffling some.

"Wolf Shepherd Mixes. You know for protection. Heard they're real smart and I know you're real smart so I thought they'd be good to keep you company." he said and started to ramble some so I leaned in once more and crashed my lips into his silencing him. This time we both released the deep and raw emotions we felt about us splitting up. Tears fell down both our faces and I knew this was the only time I would see him so open and vulnerable. I knew he would never cry like this in front of his gang unless someone had died. I held his face one last time before pressing my forehead into his.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips and he nodded.

"I love you." I replied and sniffled some and gave a gentle kiss to his lips before moving to put the two pups in the truck. Once they were inside, I looked back at Happy and we embraced each other one last time. The hug was tight as we didn't want to let each other go.

"No matter what happens. No matter who is in our lives, you'll always have my heart." I promised him and he nodded as he stroked the back of my head.

"And you'll always be in my heart." he promised in response. I closed my eyes and slowly pulled back from him and got in the truck. Happy just stared at me and slowly he placed his hand to the window and I almost couldn't do it. I almost couldn't drive away. I placed my hand to the window and started the truck. I forced myself to look away as I drove forward. I looked at the two pups in my passenger seat already with their paws on their window looking out. It seemed they were ready for an adventure. I looked in my rearview window to see Happy still standing there watching me.

I felt my heart shredding into pieces as I left him, but I knew I had to. I wasn't entirely worried. I knew I would see him again. After buying some dog food, collars, toys and puppy pads, I was finally driving out of Charming. The drive would be long and it would give me time to think. I had to pull over a few times on the side of the road and just break down and cry knowing that not only had I left the love of my life, my family was gone, the family I remembered the most is dead. All of them. I don't know why I cried for them, but I did. The pups, two boys I had named Romulus and Remus, moved onto my lap and just destroyed my face with multiple little licks. I loved these dogs already. Thank you, Happy. I continued driving and soon there was nothing but desert surrounding me.

I had a plan, a small one, but still a plan. Let's just hope I could lie low and live a normal life until I could return to my home in Charming, and return to my husband.

Author's notes

Hope everyone enjoyed the fic. There will be a Mayans MC fic coming soon following Meera's life there. A heads up on Meera and Happy's relationship, even though the two are married, they will still be doing their own thing with whomever they wish, but will remain each other's ride or die. I mean it's the gang life and Meera's in hiding. They're gonna do what they wanna do. Just so there's no surprises in the next fic. See ya soon.


End file.
